Ludus
by brusquerie
Summary: Disini hanya tertulis kisah mengenai dua orang kaum adam-yang bodoh-yang terjebak dalam petualangan pencarian definisi sebenarnya lima huruf magis yaitu C.I.N.T.A. (WANNA ONE's OngNiel / NielOng)
1. Prologue

**LUDUS**

 _ **a playful love**_

.

.

 _Cast_ : Kang Daniel, Ong Seongwoo

 _Rate_ : T

 _Genre_ : Romance/Comedy

 _Warning_ : Boys Love

.

.

PROLOGUE

Apakah itu cinta?

Betapa klise pertanyaan tersebut terumbar di awal cerita. Mungkin sebagian dari kalian akan mendengus, tertawa, atau bahkan menangis karena terbawa perasaan dan teringat akan kenangan manis-pahit seputar keempat huruf magis tersebut. Penulis sendiri tidak tahu apakah artinya cinta. Satu kata yang menyimpan banyak makna sehingga variasi tersebut tak dapat menjelaskan dengan benar inti dari definisi yang diharapkan.

Bila kalian tidak mengerti, begitu pula pemeran utama lugu yang akan menjadi bintang dari kisah atraksi hati dan perasaan ini.

Namun, kita semua tahu awal mula dari timbulnya kata 'cinta'.

Semua diawali dari sesuatu yang murni yaitu rasa 'ingin tahu'.

Dan itulah yang membuat Ong Seongwoo terjebak dalam petualangan pencarian arti kata 'cinta' bersama dengan Kang Daniel.

ᴡᴀʟᴀᴜᴘᴜɴ sᴇʙᴇɴᴀʀɴʏᴀ ᴘᴇᴍᴜᴅᴀ ʙᴇʀᴋᴇɴᴀᴍᴀᴀɴ ᴋᴀɴɢ ᴅᴀɴɪᴇʟ﹣ʟᴀʜ ᴏʀᴀɴɢ ᴘᴇʀᴛᴀᴍᴀ ʏᴀɴɢ ᴍᴇɴᴀʀɪᴋ ᴏɴɢ sᴇᴏɴɢᴡᴏᴏ ᴅᴀʟᴀᴍ ᴘᴇᴛᴜᴀʟᴀɴɢᴀɴ ᴛᴇʀsᴇʙᴜᴛ

Jadi, bagaimana kisah cinta Ong Seongwoo berawal mula? Apakah kisah tersebut akan terlihat seperti roman picisan favorit remaja yang memimpikan hidupnya akan berlanjut seperti Drama Korea? Atau mungkin saja kisah itu akan menyerupai badai ombak yang bergelora dan membawa dirinya terombang-ambing dalam kebingungan?

Yah, mari kita ikuti saja petualangan pemuda bermarga Ong tersebut.

.

.

.

… **semua berawal dari detik ini** …

.

.

.

Permadani biru di atas awan terlihat cerah memamerkan warnanya. Terik matahari dengan bangga menemani, menggunakan kesempatan yang ada untuk ikut menerangi dan memberikan kesempatan pada dedaunan untuk senantiasa berfotosintesis.

Lain halnya dengan dedaunan yang dengan senang hati mengubah sinar matahari menjadi zat kimia, manusia yang berada di bawah langit yang sama malah mengeluh walau dengan antusiasme yang serupa.

"Pa-panas…"

"Astaga, hari ini rasanya seperti sedang dipanggang hidup-hidup…"

"Haus…Haus…"

"Es krim satu gratis satu! Beli sekarang sebelum kehabisan!"

Baiklah, pengecualian untuk kalimat terakhir yang merupakan bentuk promosi dari penjual es krim di taman dalam area Universitas Korea yang tetap semangat mempromosikan barang dagangannya walaupun tubuh dibasahi peluh keringat.

Beruntungnya sudah merupakan rezeki bagi sang penjual ketika lelaki bertubuh jangkung dengan paras tampan berjalan mantap dengan temannya yang tidak kalah tampan menuju gerobak es krim tersebut. Keduanya terlihat seakan telah menemukan oasis di tengah padang pasir. Seperti itulah panas yang terasa kala itu.

"Aku ingin es krim rasa coklat. Satu saja. Dan satu lagi es krim rasa stroberi untuk Tuan Jaehwan yang terhormat," ucap pemuda yang terdahulu menghampiri penjual tersebut itu dengan sarkasme kental di atas lidah dan segera disambut dengan pukulan ringan di belakang kepala.

Pemilik nama 'Jaehwan' yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya menggelengkan kepalanya gusar,"kalau kau tidak ikhlas membelikan es krim untukku sebaiknya tidak usah beli sama sekali! Kau tahu aku tidak suka rasa stroberi, Seongwoo _hyung_!"

'Seongwoo' hanya menyunggingkan seringai jenaka kepada temannya yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya sebelum kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada penjual es krim di hadapannya,"maksud saya satu es krim rasa _vanilla_ bukan stroberi. Jadi, dua, ya!"

Penjual yang nyatanya merupakan sesama mahasiswa tersebut tertawa sopan dan menyiapkan pesanan mereka.

Siang hari ini, Seongwoo mendapatkan kesempatan untuk beristirahat sejenak dari jadwal kuliahnya yang amat padat. Hari ini dia sudah disibukkan dengan 4 kelas untuk variasi mata kuliah yang memiliki tingkat kesulitan yang sama. Level Dewa. Baru saja 1 kelas terlewati, otak lelaki muda itu sudah terasa dipenuhi beban berat 100 nyawa kehidupan. Seutas nadi pada _lobus frontal_ seakan siap untuk pecah andai saja dia tidak menyelinap keluar saat dosen yang bertugas mengajar kelasnya tengah melipir ke toilet.

Walau hanya 15 menit waktu yang dapat ia curi, pemuda itu tidak ingin membuang kesempatan tersebut dengan sia-sia. Setelah mengajak—lebih tepatnya memaksa—Jaehwan keluar dari ruang klub paduan suara, dia segera membawa mereka menuju taman dalam Universitas Korea yang merupakan tempat mereka menempuh pendidikan di jenjang yang lebih tinggi dan mengejar gelar 'sarjana'. Temannya yang pandai bernyanyi itu sebenarnya tidak ingin keluar ruangan karena cuaca yang luar biasa panas hari itu tapi Seongwoo tidak menerima kata 'tidak'.

"Bukankah kau masih ada kelas, _hyung_?" Tanya Jaehwan dengan satu alis terangkat, maniknya bersinar seakan dia tidak peduli apabila Seongwoo mau menjawabnya atau tidak tapi pemuda yang lebih tua memutuskan untuk menjawab saja.

"Istirahat dulu,"jawabnya singkat. Tangannya terulur saat es krim coklat pesanannya sudah jadi dan diberikan kepadanya, Jaehwan pun sudah mengambil es krim miliknya. Dengan lihai, Seongwoo melempar dua koin untuk membayar es krim tersebut dengan jentikkan ibu jari dan mendarat tepat di kotak pembayaran.

Jaehwan hanya tertawa kecil walau ada nada sarkastis tak luput dari pendengaran pemuda di sampingnya. Seongwoo hanya melirik temannya itu dengan pandangan polos tak bersalah yang dibuat-buat.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju salah satu pohon rindang yang berada di taman dan tak membuang waktu lama untuk duduk di atas rumput dan berteduh di bawahnya. Seongwoo sudah menyibukkan diri untuk menjilat es krimnya yang mulai meleleh pesat tak kalah cepatnya dan Jaehwan mulai mengikuti walau dengan kecepatan yang lebih manusiawi. Keheningan yang nyaman meliputi kedua orang yang tengah bersantai ria itu dalam waktu beberapa menit sebelum yang lebih muda di antara keduanya memutuskan untuk angkat bicara.

"Seongwoo _hyung_ , aku sudah memutuskan," pemuda kelahiran tahun 1996 itu menghentikan kegiatan memakan es krimnya, dengan tatapan serius yang mengejutkan—bagi Seongwoo, entah bila bagi orang lain—dirinya memfokuskan pandangan pada sang kelahiran tahun 1995. Seongwoo mengambil jilatan akhir dari es krimnya yang sudah habis dan hanya meninggalkan _cone_ tanpa lupa membalas tatapan Jaehwan dengan miliknya yang berkilat penasaran.

"Apa? Apakah kau sudah memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanmu pada si _dia_?" Tembaknya tepat sasaran dan hal itu didukung dengan ekspresi terperanjat milik Jaehwan. Temannya itu memang mudah untuk ditebak.

"Yah—b-bagaimana kau bisa tahu secepat itu?" Jaehwan gelagapan, pemandangan ini membuat Seongwoo tidak dapat menahan tawanya,"…ah, sudahlah. Memang benar aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Dan rencananya…aku akan melakukannya saat rapat pertemuan komite paduan suara nanti."

"Ah, benarkah? Kalau begitu semoga beruntung, Jaehwan," Seongwoo menepuk pundak teman selaku _junior_ -nya itu. Tidak disangka pemuda tersebut akan mendapatkan keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaan. Rasanya baru satu hari yang lalu Jaehwan datang padanya untuk menceritakan fenomena aneh yang tengah terjadi pada dirinya.

Munculnya sebuah 'perasaan' pada seseorang.

Pemuda dengan marga unik itu sendiri—Ong—sebenarnya belum pernah mengalami fenomena tersebut dalam kehidupannya. Memang, ketertarikan pada lawan jenis dan terkadang untuk kaum sejenisnya itu tak terelakkan namun Seongwoo tidak pernah merasakan sesuatu yang 'aneh' yang katanya—mengutip perkataan Jaehwan—dapat membuat seseorang kehilangan identitas dirinya, linglung di tengah garis realita dan khayal, dan mengalami gejolak emosional seumpama menaiki _rollercoaster_.

'Tidak, _hyung_ , aku tidak telat _puber_. Hal ini benar-benar berbeda!' Begitulah seruan frustasi Jaehwan kala Seongwoo menceletukkan sesuatu yang sangat tidak membantu.

'Aku…aku jatuh cinta, _hyung_!'

Seongwoo dapat menyukai dan dapat tertarik, namun semuanya hanya akan berakhir di batas 'mengagumi'. Tidak ada kata 'cinta' dalam kamus kehidupan pemuda berumur 23 tahun tersebut. Selama dirinya hidup, dia tidak pernah menyimpan perasaan istimewa pada seseorang. Kasih sayang dan perhatian penuh hanya ia tunjukkan pada keluarga dan mimpi. Tak ada waktu untuk 'cinta-cintaan'.

Menurutnya, hal aneh seperti 'cinta' itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak nyata. _Heat of the moment_ , pikirnya. Karena bila hal itu adalah sesuatu yang nyata, mengapa realita kian tidak membaik? Bila cinta itu nyata…

…kedua orang tuanya tidak akan berpisah, bukan?

Tak ada yang tahu definisi sebenarnya dari empat huruf magis—implementasi dari estetika yang destruktif—yaitu 'C.I.N.T.A'. Terutama seorang Ong Seongwoo.

"Jadi, _hyung_ , kira-kira bagaimana cara seseorang untuk menyatakan perasaan?"

Pertanyaan Jaehwan menariknya kembali ke dunia nyata dari sesi lamunan ke-3 yang sudah terjadi pada hari itu. Pemuda yang ditanya mengerjapkan mata dan melahap langsung _cone_ yang berada di tangannya untuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dia sedikit terkejut karena pertanyaan itu ditujukan padanya.

Seongwoo yang tidak mengenal 'perasaan' itu tentu saja kebingungan harus memberikan jawaban seperti apa pada temannya. Tapi, _gengsi_ menang melawan _pasrah_ , maka dari itu laki-laki yang memiliki _visual_ seperti aktor tersebut menegakkan tubuhnya lalu melingkarkan satu lengannya di atas pundak sang pemeran pembantu yang sedang jatuh cinta—kejam juga kau, Ong Seongwoo.

"Kunci dari pernyataan perasaan adalah keyakinan," mulainya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat untuk terdengar meyakinkan. Pendengarnya mengernyitkan dahi dan mendekatkan telinga tanda dia benar-benar memfokuskan pendengarannya pada perkataan Seongwoo, _sial_ ,"bila kau tidak yakin dengan perasaanmu, apa yang perlu dinyatakan? Sekarang biar aku tanya, apakah kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

Jaehwan mengangguk mantap,"aku yakin."

Yang lebih tua tersenyum,"baguslah. Kalau begitu kau siap pada tahap kedua. Hampirilah orang yang kau sukai itu atau kau juga bisa mengajaknya ke tempat romantis untuk menyatakan cinta. Kalau aku sendiri sebenarnya lebih suka yang _to the point_ saja karena bagaimana kalau kau ditolak padahal sudah mempersiapkan makan malam mahal? Semua akan sia-sia saja, bukan?"

Pemuda di sampingnya itu membelalakkan matanya saat peringatan akan kemungkinan terburuk itu menghantamnya keras di kepala,"astaga—benar juga! Bagaimana kalau aku ditolak?! Apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku—"

Seongwoo segera menutup mulut temannya itu dengan telapak tangannya yang bebas,"maka dari itu lebih baik kau nyatakan saja dengan cara yang sederhana. Tidak perlu hiasan yang muluk-muluk—"

Ketika dia melihat Jaehwan yang sudah tenang dari _sudden panic attack_ , Seongwoo melepaskan tangannya hanya untuk menunjuk ke udara dengan jari telunjuknya. Senyuman yang terukir pada paras terlihat percaya diri dan sangat meyakinkan walau dalam hati dia sudah sangat siap untuk kabur dari tempat itu saat itu juga,"—Dan jangan lupa determinasi. Keinginan yang kuat untuk mencintai dan memiliki. Sampaikan itu dengan jelas melalui pernyataan perasaanmu. Bila dia dapat melihat betapa seriusnya dirimu terhadapnya, aku yakin presentase kemungkinan dirimu akan diterima akan semakin besar."

Jaehwan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, polos sekali seperti mahasiswa baru yang menelan bulat-bulat perkataan omong kosong dari kata-kata motivasi rektor—Tidak, Ong Seongwoo tidak menyindir rektor universitasnya, apa yang kau pikirkan?—pada hari perkenalan mahasiswa baru.

"Apa kau bisa memberikan contoh, _hyung_?" Jaehwan, temannya yang diam-diam menyebalkan itu tidak memberikan kemudahan pada Seongwoo dengan meminta hal yang tidak perlu. Seniornya itu tidak dapat menahan diri untuk mendelik kesal ke arahnya,"apakah itu perlu?"

"Tentu saja perlu! Biasanya aku lebih cepat memahami apabila diberikan contoh. Ayolah, _hyung_. Bantulah aku~" Jaehwan menunjukkan _aegyo_ -nya yang bukannya terlihat lucu namun terlihat mengerikan karena senyuman dan pandangannya lebih menyerupai senyuman dan pandangan seorang psikopat.

Seongwoo menghela nafas berat, memutuskan untuk mengakhiri percakapan itu saat itu juga,"baiklah, aku berikan contoh singkat saja y—"

"KANG DANIEL! BERHENTI!"

Kedua pemuda yang sedari tadi sibuk berbincang itu dibuat terkejut dengan seruan melengking yang memekakkan telinga. Es krim Jaehwan jatuh saat dirinya terlonjak dan si empunya terlihat sangat syok saat mendapati miliknya sudah berada di atas rumput dan tak berbentuk. Untung saja milik Seongwoo sudah habis dan dicerna baik dalam perut sehingga dia tidak perlu menghadapi nasib naas yang serupa. Seongwoo mencari-cari arah sumber suara, mencoba untuk melihat apa yang sudah berani mengganggu perbincangan serius mereka—walau sebenarnya, dia juga bersyukur karena dirinya tidak perlu melanjutkan perkataannya.

Tidak memakan waktu lama bagi pemuda tersebut untuk menemukan pemandangan aneh dari sudut tenggara. Seongwoo melihat sosok dua pemuda yang tengah berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Pemuda kedua yang berada di belakang sosok pemuda pertama terlihat sekarat walau dia masih berusaha keras untuk berlari—tampaknya dia sedang mengejar orang yang berlari di hadapannya itu yang bernama—

"—Kang Daniel?" Seongwoo mengeja nama itu di lidahnya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang tidak asing dari nama itu.

Tapi apa?

Seongwoo yang sibuk dalam dunianya dikejutkan sekali lagi dengan Jaehwan yang menusuk pinggangnya keras dengan sikut. Lelaki yang tidak sudi dikejutkan untuk kedua kalinya itu baru saja ingin membuka mulut untuk protes namun seruan Jaehwan membuatnya bungkam.

"Laki-laki itu berlari ke arahmu, _hyung_!"

Jaehwan menolehkan kepala Seongwoo paksa dengan tangan yang berada di bawah dagu miliknya. Mau tidak mau, Seongwoo membelalakkan mata saat sosok 'Kang Daniel', pemuda jangkung dengan pundak lebar yang memiliki rambut berwarna _dirty blonde_ dan sekujur tubuh yang dibasahi peluh keringat sehingga kemeja putihnya merekat pada kulit memang benar tengah berlari ke arahnya dan menatapnya intens.

 _Apa-apaan tatapannya itu? Dia terlihat ingin menelanku hidup-hidup!_

"Astaga—apa-apaan- Ayo lari!" Seru pemuda yang dijadikan target itu panik sembari mendorong punggung temannya yang malah semakin terpaku dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Namun, reaksinya itu ternyata cukup lamban sehingga dirinya tidak bisa lari dari tempat itu tepat waktu saat satu telapak tangan besar nan kuat mencengkeram lengannya dan menarik tubuh miliknya ke belakang.

Jaehwan hanya dapat menatap ngeri dengan mulut yang terbuka membentuk huruf 'O'.

Seongwoo menoleh cepat, kedua matanya bergerak liar tidak tenang. Telapak tangan kirinya sudah mengepal kuat dan dia siap melayangkan tinjunya,"hei—apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepas—"

Saat ia akhirnya melayangkan tinjunya, Daniel menangkap kepalan tangannya dengan sangat mudahnya sebelum dirinya memutar tubuh Seongwoo untuk berhadapan dengannya. Nafasnya yang memburu menghempas wajah Seongwoo yang berjarak dekat dengannya, kedua tangannya mencengkeram lengan pemuda yang menatapnya takut dan marah itu dengan kuat. Seongwoo sendiri semakin khawatir dibuatnya, dia nyaris saja menendang selangkangan Daniel kalau saja pemuda berambut terang itu tidak mengatakan—lebih tepatnya menyerukan—sesuatu yang benar-benar mengejutkan.

" _Hyung_ , aku mencintaimu. Jadilah kekasihku!"

BRAK!

Pemuda yang tadi mengejar Daniel terjatuh mencium rumput saat tali sepatu kanannya yang lepas terinjak kaki kiri.

Jaehwan melongo.

"Jadi begitu…contoh pernyataan perasaan yang penuh keyakinan dan determinasi?"

.

.

.

"HAH?!"

.

.

.

 **Dan petualangan seorang Ong Seongwoo yang belum pernah mengenal cinta pun…dimulai…?**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin FF OngNiel. Sebenarnya cerita ini sudah di publish di wattpad. Bisa di search kok di profil saya, tinggal cari **TheLazyFool** (uname saya disitu) terus scrolling works saya deh hehe. Dan kayanya bakal coba di selesaiin di wattpad dulu aja baru disini.

Anyway mind to review?


	2. 01 Ingin Tahu

**Ingin Tahu**

 **Munculnya perasaan itu bermula dari rasa ingin tahu.**

.

.

.

Sudah satu bulan berlalu semenjak hari pengubah takdir seorang adam yang tak pernah mengenal 'cinta' berkenamaan Ong Seongwoo.

Baiklah, itu cukup hiperbolis. Bahkan bisa dikatakan dusta belaka.

Pasalnya saat dia _menerima_ pernyataan cinta Kang Daniel, dia sedikit memiliki ekspektasi bahwa alur kehidupannya akan mengalami suatu perubahan. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain.

Yang berubah hanyalah kebiasaan pulang kuliah.

Selama satu bulan ini, setiap hari perkuliahan dia akan dijemput dan bahkan menjemput Daniel untuk pulang bersama. Satu hari setelah mereka menetapkan hubungan, kedua lelaki yang hanya berbeda umur 1 tahun itu sudah saling berbagi nomor ponsel, jadwal kuliah dan organisasi masing-masing. Daniel-lah orang yang berinisiatif untuk meminta nomor dan jadwal milik Seongwoo.

' _H-hyung, apa kita boleh bertukar nomor ponsel dan jadwal? Jadi, kalau kita mau pulang bersama dan lain sebagainya kita bisa lebih mudah menentukan waktunya_...'

Cara Daniel meminta nomor dan jadwal padanya sangatlah lucu. Ragu-ragu dan sopan layaknya tingkah mahasiswa baru yang meminta tanda tangan seniornya pada masa orientasi. Seongwoo tak dapat menahan tawa kala itu dan dengan senang hati menunjukkan nomor ponsel dan jadwalnya.

Tapi, selain hal itu. Tidak ada lagi perbuatan yang berkenan yang Daniel lakukan untuk sekedar mempererat hubungan baru mereka. Selain pulang bersama, mereka berdua tidak melakukan hal istimewa apapun.

Dalam ilmu ' _berpacaran_ ' milik Seongwoo, sepasang sejoli yang masih hangat dalam berhubungan seharusnya sudah memiliki kebiasaan baru. Apakah kebiasaan-kebiasaan tersebut?

Ong Seongwoo menjabarkannya sebagai berikut :

 **1\. Bertukar pesan, telepon, dan** _ **chatting**_ **hingga larut malam.**  
Daniel dan Seongwoo sama sekali tidak melakukan hal itu. Mereka hanya bertukar pesan saat ingin pulang bersama.

 **2\. Sekiranya saat pulang bersama, dua sejoli pasti memiliki kesempatan untuk mendatangi suatu tempat dan bersenang-senang bersama.**  
Tidak. Daniel hanya akan mengantarkan Seongwoo sampai di depan pintu masuk asrama dan Seongwoo hanya akan mengantarkan Daniel sampai depan halte bis. Tidak ada yang berinisiatif untuk mengajak satu sama lain pergi mencari hiburan. Seongwoo sebenarnya bisa saja mengajak Daniel, tapi dia ingin Daniel melakukannya terlebih dahulu— _ah, katakan saja kau termakan gengsi, Ong Seongwoo_.

 **3\. Yang terpenting dan paling penting. Saling mengenal lebih dalam satu sama lain dengan melakukan percakapan privat.**  
Poin terakhir inilah yang sama sekali belum mereka lakukan dari hari pertama. Tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang benar-benar mengenal satu sama lain. Seperti dua orang asing yang terjebak dalam tali hubungan. Sungguh aneh tapi nyata.

Seongwoo menghela nafasnya. Manik coklat kehitaman menatap datar sinar matahari yang menembus jendela. Penjelasan dosen di depan kelas masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri. Tidak ada niatan ingin belajar datang dari lubuk hati di siang hari menjelang sore yang masih sama panasnya dengan siang yang terdahulu. Jemari kanan memainkan pena dan jemari kiri mengetuk meja pelan membentuk irama yang nyaris kasat terdengar. Ambang pikiran bergerak maju mundur. Menunjukkan kenangan masa lalu dan spekulasi akan kemungkinan masa depan.

Jonghyun, teman satu kelas yang selalu duduk di sebelahnya terlihat telaten mencatat rumus yang tertulis di papan. Sesekali Seongwoo mencuri pandang padanya, dalam hati sudah mengumpulkan niat untuk kembali meminjam catatan milik lelaki yang merupakan jelmaan nyata _wartortle_ itu.

"Aku tidak akan meminjamkan catatanku untuk kesekian kalinya, Ong Seongwoo," bisik Jonghyun seakan dirinya dapat membaca pikiran Seongwoo. Pemuda yang permintaannya sudah ditolak sebelum terumbar hanya meringis dan menyunggingkan seringai tipis. Seongwoo akhirnya berhenti mencoba untuk memberikan kode pada Jonghyun dan kembali pada dunianya sendiri.

Mengapa dia menerima pernyataan cinta Daniel?

Bila ditanya demikian sebenarnya Seongwoo tidak memiliki jawaban pasti.

Apakah dia membalas perasaan Daniel?

Heh, tentu tidak.

Seongwoo tidak menerima pernyataan cinta Daniel dengan perasaan yang berbalas. Mungkin saja inilah alasan utama mengapa dirinya tidak dapat memiliki inisiatif untuk berusaha mempertahankan hubungan ini.

Tapi, melihat pernyataan cinta Daniel waktu itu dia tidak bisa tidak penasaran dengan upaya seperti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh seorang Kang Daniel dalam berhubungan.

Jadi tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba, bukan?

'Astaga, seharusnya aku dengarkan saja perkataan Jisung _hyung_ waktu itu.'

 _"H-hei, hei, hei! Apa yang kau lakukan Kang Daniel?!" Seru pemuda yang sudah beranjak berdiri dari posisinya yang mencium rumput. Dahinya lecet dan terdapat rumput yang tanggal menempel pada pipi. Pemandangan tersebut terlihat cukup memprihatinkan._

 _Jaehwan yang sedari tadi memperhatian cuplikan adegan drama di hadapannya akhirnya menyadari keberadaan manusia lain yang merupakan oknum pengejaran pemuda berkenamaan Daniel. Melihat penampilannya, rasa ingin menolong di dalam hati akhirnya tergugah dan dia pun menghampiri sang pemuda._

 _"Aah, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya turut prihatin sembari membantu pemuda tersebut untuk membersihkan pakaiannya walau seadanya._

 _Lelaki yang ditolong tersebut mengangguk kepalanya cepat dan membisikkan 'terima kasih' sebelum kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada dua adam di depan mata yang masih terpaku dalam posisi yang sama._

 _Seongwoo membatu. Daniel memburu._

 _"Daniel, lepaskan tanganmu itu! Apa-apaan kau?!" Si pengejar menghampiri pemuda jangkung yang masih mencengkeram lengan pemuda yang tidak kalah tingginya walau hanya berbeda beberapa senti dengannya. Seongwoo terlihat tengah terjebak dalam cengkeraman beruang dan orang yang mengejar Daniel tadi tidak bisa menahan iba._

 _Dipegangnya tangan Daniel dan dia berusaha keras untuk melepaskan cengkeramannya dari lengan Seongwoo, tapi nihil. Pegangannya begitu kuat dan bahkan dapat membuat pemuda itu kewalahan._

 _"Hei, kau Seongwoo, ya? Namaku Yoon Jisung. Aku pegawai baru di bagian administrasi—DANIEL, CEPAT LEPASKAN DIA!" 'Jisung' masih mencoba menarik tangan Daniel. Yang dicengkeram akhirnya tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan menatap dua pemuda di depannya bergantian._

 _Daniel masih menatapnya dengan intensitas yang sama, usaha Jisung tak ia indahkan. Pelan-pelan akhirnya Seongwoo mengungkap tanya,"maaf—ini maksudnya apa, ya? Apakah kau sedang mempermainkanku?"_

 _Pemuda yang tadi terlihat begitu yakin menyatakan cintanya dan mengajak Seongwoo untuk berhubungan akhirnya tersadar dan tertarik kembali pada realita. Gagap, dia akhirnya melepas cengkeramannya dan menggerakkan kedua tangannya salah tingkah. Jisung yang berada di sampingnya terkena sikut yang cukup keras sehingga dirinya terhempas kembali ke belakang._

 _"Ti—tidak, bukan begitu maksudku- Eh- Jisung_ hyung _!" Daniel gelagapan dan terlihat bingung antara meyakinkan Seongwoo atau membantu Jisung yang sudah kembali mencium rumput._

 _Jisung melambaikan tangannya dan mencoba untuk berdiri untuk kesekian kalinya. Daniel menggapai tangan pemuda itu dan membantunya untuk kembali berada di atas pijakan. Yang lebih tua di antara mereka menatap datar pemuda yang baru saja menyatakan cinta itu dan menepis tangan Daniel setelah dia berhasil berdiri._

 _Daniel tersenyum penuh rasa bersalah dan menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal._

 _"Seongwoo, aku minta maaf atas perbuatan tidak tahu malu temanku ini," Jisung menghampiri mahasiswa yang masih menatap mereka dengan pandangan aneh itu. Seongwoo mengangkat satu alisnya, menginginkan penjelasan yang lebih mendetail._

 _"Dia—dia tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Kepalanya sedang dipenuhi pikiran-pikiran aneh jadi yang tadi itu lupakan sa—"_

 _"Tidak! Aku serius,_ hyung!"

 _Dua pasang mata kembali terfokus pada Daniel yang terlihat panik. Jisung tampaknya ingin membungkam mulut yang lebih muda namun dihentikan oleh Seongwoo yang menepuk pundaknya dan menggelengkan kepala._

 _"Biar dia saja yang menjelaskan, Jisung-ssi. Tidak apa-apa," ujarnya tenang seakan apa yang ia akan hadapi sekarang merupakan hal yang biasa terjadi pada kehidupan sehari-hari walau dalam hati dirinya masih bertanya-tanya atas keanehan ini. Jisung terlihat skeptis, namun akhirnya mengangguk pelan._

 _Seongwoo menghela nafas dalam dan kembali berhadapan dengan Daniel yang sekarang sibuk menggigiti jarinya. Dia mengernyitkan dahi, menyadari bahwa kelakuan itu merupakan salah satu dari berbagai tingkah habitual yang dilakukan seseorang ketika gugup. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menjulurkan tangannya dan dengan perlahan menggenggam telapak tangan pemuda bersurai terang itu dan menjauhkannya dari mulut yang bergetar._

 _"Berhenti, kau bisa terluka kalau melakukan itu," Seongwoo melepaskan genggamannya dan membiarkan Daniel menarik tangannya kembali,"jadi...apa kau...serius dengan perkataanmu tadi?"_

 _Pemuda yang ditanya mengganggukkan kepala mantap. Keyakinan dan determinasi itu kembali nampak pada maniknya. Tanpa sadar, Seongwoo menyunggingkan senyum._

 _Dia tidak bisa berbohong pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia sedikit tersentuh akan hal itu._

 _"Boleh aku tanya mengapa? Dan—sepertinya kita memang pernah bertemu sebelumnya, ya?"_

 _Daniel menghela nafas seakan dia sudah menahannya selama beberapa menit sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan,"ya, Seongwoo_ hyung. _Kita pernah bertemu, di komunitas_ freestyle dance _kampus kita. Yah, walaupun aku tidak sempat berbicara banyak denganmu sebelum kau keluar dari komunitas tapi—"_

 _'Ah, komunitas itu. Pantas saja aku merasa pernah melihatnya,' batin Seongwoo mulai sedikit memahami._

 _"—aku sudah lama mengagumimu! Bahkan alasan aku masuk universitas ini dan mengikuti komunitas itu adalah untuk bertemu denganmu...Dan, sekarang—" Daniel melirikkan mata pada Jaehwan, ada kilat aneh dari maniknya ketika dia menatap pemuda tersebut. Jaehwan sedikit bergidik melihatnya dan tanpa sadar dia bersembunyi di belakang punggung Jisung yang masih menatap Daniel dengan tatapan tidak setuju akan perbuatannya._

 _"—aku benar-benar yakin dengan perasaanku dan aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku,_ hyung _," Daniel mengakhiri penjelasannya dan kembali menghela nafas dalam. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipis dan tangannya mengepal kuat. Tremor pada tubuh jangkung itu terlihat jelas dari netra yang kentara akan reaksi milik Seongwoo._

 _Lelaki yang menjadi target pernyataan cinta yang entah datang darimana itu mau tidak mau akhirnya melakukan observasi singkat mengenai Kang Daniel._

 _Pertama, dia meneliti pandangannya, apakah dia melihat kebohongan atau keraguan. Tidak, walau posturnya menunjukkan gugup luar biasa tapi manik mata milik Daniel masih menyimpan intensitas determinasi yang serupa._

 _Kedua, dia meneliti gerak-gerik tubuhnya. Dia memang tidak terlihat terlalu percaya diri. Bahkan terlihat gugup seperti apa yang sudah ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Hal ini menunjukkan bahwa dirinya tidak datang dengan pemikiran arogan bahwa pernyataan cintanya akan diterima saat itu juga. Menunjukkan kejujurannya. Meyakinkannya bahwa hal ini bukanlah permainan anak kecil yang bertaruh uang dengan melakukan hal-hal aneh._

 _Terakhir, Seongwoo memutar otaknya untuk mengingat-ingat sosok Daniel dari ingatannya akan komunitas_ freestyle dance _yang ia ikuti hingga satu tahun yang lalu. Dilihat dari penampilannya, sosok Kang Daniel pastilah merupakan sosok yang mencolok dan tidak akan luput dari perhatian orang. Ia memejamkan mata dan berusaha keras untuk mengorek ingatannya._

 _'Kang Daniel...Kang Daniel...Siapa dia...Ah—'_

 _"Kau itu..._ junior _yang selalu mengikutiku dan datang di setiap_ dance battle _yang aku ikuti? Yang dulu memiliki rambut merah muda itu?" Seongwoo menepuk tangannya, cukup senang bahwa dia dapat kembali mengingatnya._

 _Melihat yang lebih tua berhasil untuk mengenalinya menambah semburat cahaya pada iris coklat sang lawan bicara. Daniel tersenyum lebar dan menunjukkan sepasang gigi kelinci yang menggemaskan—Seongwoo hampir saja menghampirinya dan mencubit pipi itu gemas kalau saja dia tidak menahan diri._

 _"Ya, ya! Itu aku! Aku senang kau mengingatnya,_ hyung _!" Ucapnya jujur penuh dengan kebahagiaan yang polos. Pemandangan itu membuatnya teringat akan seorang lelaki berambut merah muda yang selalu semangat menyorakinya di barisan paling depan saat sudah tiba gilirannya untuk melawan pada_ dance battle _terdahulu._

 _Sudah 1 tahun berlalu semenjak ia keluar dari komunitas itu dan lihatlah penampilan Daniel sekarang. Rambut_ dirty blonde _dengan pundak lebar yang dilengkapi oleh otot lengan yang terlihat kuat. Dia juga menyadari bahwa Daniel terlihat lebih kurus dibandingkan dengan dirinya satu tahun yang lalu. Menambahkan sisi atraktifnya berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya._

 _Tapi senyuman itu masih terlihat sama. Senyuman yang selalu menerangi lingkungan di sekitarnya dan dapat membuat orang lain yang tak sengaja melirik ikut tersenyum. Penampilan boleh berubah, namun Seongwoo yakin dia adalah Kang Daniel yang sama seperti pemuda yang pernah menjadi penyemangatnya 1 tahun yang lalu._

 _Kurva bibirnya melekuk membentuk senyuman kecil saat suatu keputusan penting sudah terambil dalam benak. Perlahan dia membawa kedua maniknya untuk menatap langsung pada mata yang masih memandangnya dengan keyakinan dan kepasrahan._

 _'...Tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba, bukan?'_

 _'Baiklah. Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu.'_

Dan sekarang Seongwoo menyesal telah mengambil keputusan dengan begitu cepat dan tidak mengambil waktu yang lebih lama untuk sekedar berpikir.

Karena mau bagaimanapun dia mengingat Daniel sebagai juniornya dulu, dia tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa dia benar-benar mengenal lelaki itu. Satu bulan ini berjalan dengan cepat tanpa adanya sesuatu yang istimewa. Saat pulang bersama, mereka tidak sedikitpun berbicara selain menanyakan 'bagaimana kuliahmu tadi?', 'apakah kau lelah?', 'bagaimana dengan kegiatan organisasimu itu?' diikuti dengan jawaban yang ala kadarnya sebelum diakhiri dengan keheningan canggung. Berbeda sekali dengan determinasi yang ditunjukkan saat Daniel menyatakan perasaannya pada Seongwoo, kali ini dia bahkan terlihat tidak niat mempertahankan hubungan mereka.

"Kau terlihat kesal, Seongwoo," celetuk Jonghyun, membuyarkan lamunan yang sudah menemaninya selama beberapa saat—lebih tepatnya selama satu jam karena dia menemukan Jonghyun sudah membereskan catatannya dan beberapa mahasiswa lain sudah beranjak dari kursi,"apakah kau memikirkan kekasihmu itu?"

Seongwoo menghela nafas lalu merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar,"aku memikirkan nasib nilai kuis minggu kemarin. Untuk apa aku memikirkan dia?"

Panjang umur, si 'dia' yang ia sebutkan baru saja mengirimnya pesan.

 **From : Daniel, K.**

 **Message :** _Hyung, kalau kelasnya sudah selesai bisakah kau datang langsung saja ke ruang latihan Klub Taekwondo? Sebentar lagi latihannya selesai._ 😸

'Datang ke klub? Tumben sekali. Biasanya kita langsung bertemu di gerbang kampus', pikirnya. Setelah itu, Seongwoo membalas pesan itu singkat dengan konfirmasi bahwa ia akan datang,"sepertinya aku akan mengakhiri hubunganku dengan dia hari ini."

Jonghyun yang sudah membereskan barang-barangnya dan menggendong ransel miliknya hanya menatapnya bingung dengan satu alis yang terangkat penasaran,"hm? Mengapa tiba-tiba?"

Pemuda di hadapannya memasukkan kembali ponsel tersebut ke dalam saku dan berdiri. Dari awal hingga akhir Seongwoo tidak mengeluarkan alat tulis dan buku apapun sehingga dia tidak perlu membereskan barangnya. Dibawanya ransel yang berbeban ringan itu dengan mudahnya sebelum beranjak berdiri.

"Aku merasa kami berdua tidak cocok," jawabnya kemudian,"daripada mempertahankan hubungan yang tidak jelas sepertinya hal seperti ini lebih baik diakhiri sebelum masing-masing dari kami membuang waktu satu sama lain."

Jonghyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya walau senyum pada parasnya terlihat memiliki arti lain. Entahlah, Seongwoo tidak mau memikirkannya lebih lanjut.

"Baiklah, semoga kau tidak menyesal," ucapnya sebelum melambaikan tangan pada Seongwoo dan beranjak keluar dari kelas.

Seongwoo hanya mengernyitkan dahinya dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak mungkin."

.

.

.

 **Ah, mungkin saja. Perubahan isi hati siapa yang tahu?**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Seongwoo berjalan menuju ruang latihan Klub Taekwondo. Suara teriakan 'HA!' dan badan yang jatuh ke matras mulai terdengar menyapa gendang telinga, menandakan bahwa dirinya sudah dekat dengan tujuan.

Ong Seongwoo sudah mengumpulkan keberanian selama perjalanan menuju tempat itu untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kang Daniel. Dan pada hari ini, tepat setelah dia selesai latihan, dia akan mengutarakan kata perpisahan yang sudah ia susun sedemikian rupa dalam benaknya.

Langkah kakinya mantap terlihat. Paras tegar jelas meyakinkan. Dia tidak akan menyesali keputusannya kali ini. Toh, inilah yang terbaik.

Sesampainya sang adam di depan ruang latihan, tampak pemandangan ' _menakutkan_ ' menyapa penglihatan detik itu juga saat ia mengintip melalui pintu yang terbuka.

Daniel—lengkap dengan seragam taekwondo putih dan sabuk hitam—tengah memiting leher pemuda lain dengan kuatnya, keringat membasahi tubuh, dan mata berkilat ganas.

'...B-beruang liar?!' Jerit Seongwoo dalam hati. Tentu saja dalam hati. Kalau dia menjerit lepas seperti perempuan, bisa-bisa dia ditertawakan seumur hidup.

Semua berjalan dengan cepat. Daniel yang memiting leher orang itu segera menarik lengan sang malang lalu dengan lutut kanannya dia melakukan gerakan sabetan dari arah samping tepat pada rusuk. Serangan itu alhasil sukses membuat lawannya ambruk dan jatuh mencium matras.

Riuh rendah anggota Klub Taekwondo terdengar membahana, bergema di dalam ruangan. Tepuk tangan ikut meramaikan suasana. Nama' Daniel' dielu-elukan bak pemenang. Pemuda yang disoraki menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyingkap jambul, menyeka peluh yang mengalir pada pelipis turun ke kelopak mata.

Dan di saat itulah manik Daniel yang masih menunjukkan ketajaman petarung bertatapan dengan milik Seongwoo.

Seongwoo terpaku membatu.

 _Mampus kau, Seongwoo._

Seakan pemandangan tadi hanyalah mimpi belaka, senyum Daniel merekah lebar. Matanya menyipit membentuk bulan sabit. Tangannya ia lambaikan ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti anak kecil yang bertemu dengan sahabatnya. Sosok pemuda itu berubah 180 derajat dari apa yang Seongwoo saksikan beberapa detik yang lalu.

" _Hyung,_ halo _!"_

Lelaki yang disapa terdiam seribu bahasa.

Daniel menurunkan tangannya, kedua alis terangkat penuh tanya melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya itu. Seakan tidak mau membuatnya lama menunggu, Daniel kembali membalikkan badan berhadapan dengan anggota klub dan menepuk tangannya.

"Jadi itulah demonstrasi gerakan _Mureup Dolyo Chigi_. Sabetan menggunakan lutut ke arah samping. Aku harap kalian dapat mengikutinya di pertemuan minggu depan. Latihan hari ini cukup sekian, terima kasih atas perhatiannya!"

Daniel selaku wakil ketua klub membungkukkan badannya yang dibalas kompak oleh seantero anggota Klub Taekwondo. Setelah berbasa-basi, dia berlari kecil untuk mendorong pintu dan menghampiri Seongwoo yang masih tampak diam dengan mulut menganga.

"Seongwoo _hyung_? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Pertanyaan Daniel menarik Seongwoo kembali ke kenyataan. Yang lebih tua mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali dan mengusap dagunya yang pegal karena terlalu lama membuka mulut sebelum menjawab pertanyaan tadi dengan kecepatan tinggi,"a-ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Sehat bugar. Tidak kurang satu apapun."

Melihat reaksi Seongwoo, Daniel tertawa lepas,"astaga, apakah kau terkejut melihatku tadi? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu padamu."

'Setelah aku meminta 'putus' denganmu, mungkin kau akan berubah pikiran,' gumam Seongwoo miris dalam hati.

"Ah, _hyung_ , aku akan pergi berganti pakaian dulu. Kau bisa duduk di kursi sebelah ruang ganti untuk menunggu," Daniel menunjuk kursi panjang tepat di sebelah pintu ruang ganti. Seongwoo mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Ya, sudah, kalau begitu, cepatlah berganti pakaian. Bau badanmu membuatku pusing," ujarnya dengan nada bercanda yang dijawab dengan hormat oleh Daniel.

"Siap, Pak, tunggu aku!"

'Astaga, apakah nyawaku akan selamat setelah ini?' Tanya Seongwoo dalam benaknya sembari memijat dahinya.

Tidak memakan waktu lama bagi Daniel untuk mandi dan berganti baju. Sekarang pemuda itu sudah terlihat segar dan tercium harum baunya. Begitu keluar ruang ganti, Seongwoo langsung menyadari keberadaan laki-laki itu dan melirik cepat ke arahnya.

" _Hyung_ , apa kau menunggu lama?" Tanya Daniel ramah, ranselnya sudah ia sampirkan pada bahu bidang miliknya. Seongwoo mengukir senyum jenaka.

"Oh, kau sudah selesai? Aku kira kalau lebih lama lagi janggutku akan tumbuh," ucapnya dengan nada humoris yang dijawab Daniel dengan tawa.

"Kau berlebihan, _hyung_. Ayo!"

Seongwoo berjalan berdampingan dengan Daniel menuju gerbang utama. Keheningan itu kembali meliputi mereka. Yang lebih tua menelan ludah. Dahinya berkerut tertekan. Tadi, dia sudah memberanikan diri untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Kemana keberaniannya sekarang?

'Ah, sudahlah. Kita lakukan saja!'

"Daniel, aku—"

" _Hyung_ , apakah kau—"

Tak disangka, mereka membuka mulut pada detik yang sama. Kedua pemuda itu langsung salah tingkah. Mereka saling berkata 'ah, kau duluan saja' 'tidak, kau saja' kepada satu sama lain dengan kedua tangan yang saling menunjuk dan menggaruk bagian tubuh yang jelas tidak gatal.

"Daniel, kalau kau tidak berbicara sekarang, aku akan pulang saja!" Ancam Seongwoo pada akhirnya dengan nada tegas. Tentu saja dia tidak serius, namun dia berakting demikian agar Daniel mau bicara lebih dahulu. Sudah lebih dari 10 menit mereka mendebatkan mengenai siapa yang harus bicara pertama kali dan Seongwoo tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi.

"Eh—iya,iya! Err—apakah kau ada keperluan setelah ini?" Mulai Daniel pada akhirnya.

"Hm? Ah, tidak ada. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo temani aku ke supermarket!"

Seongwoo menghentikan langkahnya, matanya membulat terkejut. Daniel yang menyadari bahwa yang lebih tua tidak lagi berjalan berdampingan dengannya membalikkan tubuh dan menatap Seongwoo penuh tanya," _hyung_?"

Yang tadi itu—bukankah tadi itu Daniel yang akhirnya memiliki inisiatif untuk mengajaknya ke suatu tempat (selain halte) bersama?

Pertanda apakah ini?

"—Aah- iya, ayo kita kesana!" Lanjut Seongwoo kemudian dengan senyum antusias walau dalam pikirnya dia sudah memiliki dugaan-dugaan aneh karena ajakan Daniel itu. Apakah ada yang berulang tahun? Tapi, ulang tahun keduanya bahkan tidak ada yang dirayakan pada bulan ini.

Tanpa Seongwoo sadari mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan supermarket terdekat dari kampus mereka. Supermarket tersebut terlihat ramai akan pengunjung walau tidak penuh sesak seperti keadaan awal bulan seperti biasanya. Entah mengapa hal ini semakin membuat Seongwoo curiga. Mereka akhirnya pergi berbelanja bersama untuk pertama kalinya selama satu bulan berpacaran dan mereka tidak dihalangi antrian panjang berbagai macam jenis ibu rumah tangga?

Sepertinya ini memang pertanda.

 _Atau Ong Seongwoo hanya paranoid dan berpikir terlalu jauh._

Daniel dengan penuh semangat mengantarnya masuk, mulutnya terus berbicara, menyebutkan barang-barang—lebih tepatnya pangan—yang ia ingin beli.

"Aku ingin membeli satu _fillet_ daging salmon, satu _fillet_ dada ayam, _bonito stock soup_ , tuna sirip kuning, dan tepung _catnip_! Kira-kira ada di lorong mana saja, ya?" Daniel mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, mencari-cari lorong yang tepat untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. Seongwoo mengangkat satu alisnya ketika dia mendengar kata ' _catnip_ ',"kau punya kucing?"

Pemuda yang ditanya tersenyum lebar padanya,"Ya, dan sekarang adalah hari ulang tahun kucingku dan aku ingin menyiapkan sesuatu yang spesial untuknya!"

Mendengar hal itu, Seongwoo tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersedak padahal dia tidak meminum apapun. Daniel yang melihatnya buru-buru menepuk pundak Seongwoo, berkali-kali menawarkannya minuman namun dijawab dengan gelengan cepat dari yang lebih tua.

Apakah hari ini adalah hari yang cocok untuk memutuskan hubungan? Dan, astaga—Daniel punya kucing peliharaan dan dia ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya. Bukankah akan kejam sekali kalau Seongwoo mengakhiri semuanya di hari yang pastinya dianggap istimewa oleh Daniel?

Seongwoo benar-benar tidak mengenal Daniel.

'Tapi ini harus berakhir hari ini juga, kalau dibiarkan masalahnya akan semakin runyam,' pikirnya keras kepala.

"Benarkah? Kucingmu ulang tahun? Wah, selamat untung kucingmu, ya! Semoga panjang umur!" Seongwoo melingkarkan lengan kanannya pada bahu Daniel dan menepuk pundaknya. Daniel yang terlihat terkejut akan _skinship_ yang datang tiba-tiba itu terlihat tersipu dan tersenyum kecil.

'Ingat, Seongwoo. Laki-laki itu dapat menendangmu ke angkasa bila perlu. Jangan terbuai dengan tingkah laku lugunya ini,' Seongwoo menelan ludah dan melepaskan lengannya.

"Kalau kau ingin mencari salmon dan tuna sirip kuning, kau bisa ke lorong makanan laut di sebelah kiri. Aku akan ke lorong kanan mencari _fillet_ dada ayamnya, sekalian mencari _bonito stock soup_. Yang itu aku beli sendiri saja, ya, hitung-hitung hadiah untuk kucingmu," Seongwoo mengedipkan satu matanya tapi dia sedikit terkejut ketika Daniel mengernyitkan dahi dan menggeleng kepalanya.

"Tidak, _hyung_. Ayo kita cari semua bahannya bersama-sama!"

Daniel lantas menggenggam tangan Seongwoo dan menariknya untuk ikut berjalan mengikutinya. Seongwoo kembali dibuat terkejut oleh perilaku Daniel. Satu bulan mereka menjalin hubungan dan baru kali ini—di saat Seongwoo ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka—Daniel menunjukkan usahanya? Apakah dia membaca pikiran Seongwoo?

Lagi-lagi Seongwoo sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri sampai dia merasakan sesuatu yang bergetar pada tangannya. Diarahkannya pandangannya ke bawah, tepat dimana tangannya digenggam oleh milik Daniel yang terlihat lebih besar dan kuat. Barulah setelah itu, Seongwoo kembali melihat ke arah bagian belakang kepala Daniel yang berjalan di hadapannya. Pundak bidang itu memberikan kesan mengintimidasi.

Namun, getaran yang berasal dari tangan pemuda bersurai terang tersebut dan penampakkan warna merah pada kedua daun telinganya dapat menjelaskan sesuatu yang tidak terlihat oleh orang lain.

Daniel sangat gugup saat menggenggam tangan Seongwoo.

Laki-laki dengan surai hitam itu menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Pertama, ayo kita cari salmon!"

Kedua lelaki itu akhirnya berjalan berdampingan, mencari-cari semua bahan yang diinginkan Daniel. Seongwoo adalah sosok yang telaten dan lebih berpengetahuan perihal belanja di supermarket di antara mereka berdua. Daniel lebih banyak _bengong_ saat ditanya berapa berat daging yang ia inginkan.

"Ah—jadi Anda mau _fillet_ salmon sebanyak berapa ons?" Tanya petugas yang menjaga konter daging ikan tersebut dengan nada bingung saat ia melihat Daniel hanya menatap daging salmon yang dijajakan dengan tatapan kosong.

"...Eh- Setengah ons saja!" Jawab Seongwoo cepat.

Kejadian yang sama menimpa keduanya saat mereka berbelanja _fillet_ dada ayam.

"Jadi Anda mau bagian dada saja? Apa perlu disertai kulitnya?"

"Apa?! Jadi daging ayam bisa dibeli lengkap dengan kulit dan bulu-bulunya, begi—"

"—YAK! Tolong sisakan dada ayamnya tanpa kulit, ya!

Siapa sangka kalau Daniel cukup payah dalam urusan seperti ini?

Untung saja untuk pembelian bahan-bahan yang lain tidak terjadi kejadian memalukan lainnya. Seongwoo dengan cepat mengurus pembelian tuna sirip kuning dan Daniel juga cepat menemukan tepung _catnip_ di lorong makanan hewan peliharaan. Untuk bahan terakhir mereka mencarinya bersama dan menemukannya di lorong bumbu-bumbu.

"Hehe- biasanya Ibuku atau Jisung _hyung_ yang mengurus pembelian daging dan semacamnya, aku biasa dapat giliran mengambil bahan yang bisa ditemukan di lorong-lorong saja..."

Begitulah jawaban Daniel saat ditanya mengapa dia sangat tidak berpengalaman dengan hal berbelanja daging di konter tersebut oleh Seongwoo.

"Dasar—Kau sudah kuliah! Belajarlah belanja sendiri, tidak mungkin kau akan terus-terusan ditemani mereka 'kan?" Seongwoo yang sudah biasa hidup mandiri akhirnya tidak tahan untuk memberikan teguran. Yang ditegur lagi-lagi tertawa pringas-pringis, kedua tangannya penuh dengan kantung plastik.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tinggal sendiri di apartemenku sekarang..."

Seongwoo mengangkat satu alisnya heran,"lalu? Jangan-jangan daripada memasak kau lebih sering makan di luar atau—"

"...makan _ramyeon_ , _pizza_ , _burger_ , dan makanan cepat saji lainnya setiap hari. Ya..."

'ANAK INI BISA MATI MUDA KALAU DIBIARKAN!' Geram Seongwoo dalam benaknya.

"Astaga- apakah aku boleh berkunjung ke apartemenmu? Aku akan memasak untuk—" Seongwoo tersadar dan menutup mulut cepat dengan telapak tangannya. Tidak sengaja terumbar dari mulutnya perkataan tersebut karena syok mendengar kebiasaan makan Daniel. Seongwoo merutuk akan sifatnya yang tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memberikan makanan yang benar bagi mereka yang malang—contohnya, Daniel.

"K-kau mau ke apartemenku?" Daniel cukup dibuat terperangah olehnya. Mulutnya tak kian menutup menunjukkan keterkejutannya,"Seongwoo _hyung_. Kau serius?"

Seongwoo mengerjapkan mata.

 _Ah, sudahlah. Sudah kepalang._

"Ya, aku serius. Ayo ke halte sekarang,"

Seongwoo yang berusaha keras menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah bersemu merah berjalan berdampingan dengan Daniel yang terlihat senang dan gugup bukan main. Di depan orang-orang mungkin saja mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang masih hangat hubungannya dan baru saja pergi kencan bersama.

Seharusnya pemandangan itu sudah terlihat dari satu bulan yang lalu. Mengapa baru sekarang?

 _Ah, ngomong-ngomong_...

"—Eh, Daniel, bisa pinjam tangan kiriku sebentar? Kau belum melepaskannya dari genggamanmu sedari tadi."

.

.

.

 **Jadi bagaimana kau akan mengakhiri hubunganmu dengannya, Seongwoo?**

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Daniel tidak bisa diam di bis.

Seongwoo yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya tentu saja dapat merasakan setiap pergerakkan yang dibuat oleh Daniel. Entah itu pergerakkannya saat dia membenarkan posisi duduknya, tangan yang direntangkan ke depan, kaki yang tak henti mengetuk tak berirama, dan bahkan gerakan leher dimana Daniel mencondongkan kepala, menengok, melihat, semua bisa dirasakan Seongwoo.

' _From a big, bad bear to a big, fluffy, easily excited, white dog_. Transformasi yang hebat,' pikir Seongwoo gemas.

"Daniel, apakah kau gugup?" Ujarnya sembari menoleh ke arah pemuda itu. Daniel dengan cepat ikut menoleh, namun gerakkannya itu terlalu cepat hingga terdengar bunyi 'krek' yang sangat jelas.

"Hei! Pelan-pelan saja! Kau ini...Ada apa, sebenarnya?" Seongwoo melepaskan tawa kemudian berusaha untuk mengusap leher Daniel, memijat bagian yang nyeri. Yang lebih muda hanya melirik sekilas sebelum melihat ke arah lain, entah bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang karena wajahnya lagi-lagi tersembunyi dari pandangan Seongwoo.

Seongwoo menghentikan pijatannya dan menghela nafas.

Semenjak kejadian genggaman tangan yang belum terlepas semenjak masuk supermarket dan keluar membawa belanjaan, Seongwoo dan Daniel kembali dalam keheningan canggung mereka. Sudah beberapa kali pemuda yang satu tahun lebih tua dari pasangannya itu berusaha untuk membuka topik pembicaraan tapi respon dari yang diajak bicara sangat tidak mendukung. Daniel benar-benar tidak bicara banyak kali ini dan hanya menjawab ala kadarnya.

'Ternyata benar, kami memang tidak cocok,'

Niatan Seongwoo untuk segera mengakhiri hubungan mereka akhirnya kembali muncul ke permukaan.

'Ya, aku akan mengakhirinya setelah makan malam bersamanya. Aku jamin itu.'

"... _hyung_ , kita sudah sampai,"

Daniel beranjak berdiri dan segera berjalan keluar bis, kantung plastik berisi barang belanjaannya sudah ikut dibawa. Seongwoo menatap punggungnya dari belakang sebelum mengikuti dalam diam.

Hanya diperlukan waktu beberapa menit sampai mereka tiba di depan pintu apartemen Daniel. Seongwoo mengedarkan pandangannya, gedung apartemen itu terlihat bersih dan juga tidak terlihat terlalu megah. Seperti gedung apartemen biasanya. Dia pernah mengira bahwa Daniel adalah anak orang berada, ekspektasi bahwa apartemen milik Daniel merupakan satu dari apartmen atau bahkan _penthouse_ termahal di Seoul pernah terbesit dalam pikirannya.

Untunglah bila ekspektasi itu salah. Seongwoo tidak tahu harus apa kalau dia juga harus tau bahwa Daniel adalah orang dengan kekayaan berlimpah ruah.

"Ayo, masuklah," Daniel membuka pintu apartemen itu setelah berkutat dengan kuncinya. Seongwoo perlahan melangkahkan kaki ke dalam di belakang Daniel. Langkahnya terhenti ketika dia mendengar suara yang familiar.

" _Meow_ ~"

Dua ekor kucing berjalan menghampiri dua figur jangkung di depan pintu. Orang pertama yang bereaksi adalah Daniel yang langsung memeluk dan mengangkat kucing-kucing itu ke pangkuan. Diciumnya kedua kucing itu gemas, senyuman kekanakkan itu kembali terlihat pada paras tampannya.

Seongwoo hanya melihat.

"Rooney! Peter! Apa kau merindukanku?" Sapanya pada kedua hewan peliharaannya itu. Seongwoo yang baru saja menutup pintu tiba-tiba merasakan ada telapak tangan kecil menyentuh lengannya. Dengan cepat, Seongwoo menengok untuk melihat apa yang menyentuhnya tadi.

Rupanya Daniel menyentuh lengannya dengan telapak tangan salah satu dari kucingnya.

"Perkenalkan~ Ini Ong Seongwoo, Ibu baru kalian!"

Seongwoo tersandung secara misterius.

"E-enak saja! Aku ini seorang Ayah! Eh- maksudku- apa-apaan, Daniel?!" Pemuda yang tadi dipanggil 'Ibu' itu mulai salah tingkah dan menjitak Daniel tepat di dahinya. Pemelihara kucing itu mengaduh pelan dan tertawa tak bersalah.

"Maaf, _hyung_. Aku hanya bercanda!" Sahutnya sembari menurunkan 'Rooney' dan 'Peter' dari pangkuannya. Rooney berjalan mengendus kantung belanjaan Daniel dan Peter menjauhi mereka menuju ruang TV.

"Ah, _hyung_ , tadi kau bilang kau mau memasak, bukan?" Tanya Daniel sembari berjalan menuju dapur. Seongwoo yang sedang menggantungkan jaketnya pada gantungan di belakang pintu membalas,"iya. Aku boleh pinjam dapurmu, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja—Mm, _hyung_ , aku boleh ikut memasak, ya?"

Pemuda yang baru saja menggulung lengan bajunya dan ikut melangkah ke arah dapur berhenti berjalan. Matanya lebar penuh tanda tanya dan ketidakyakinan,"Daniel, apa kau bisa memasak?"

"Eh..." Daniel menyunggingkan seringai yang tidak meyakinkan,"aku membeli bahan-bahan tadi untuk menyiapkan masakkan spesial sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Rooney. Resep dan cara membuatnya bisa kulihat di _Youtube_ , jadi..."

Seongwoo menatapnya datar,"coba kita lihat dulu videonya."

Sudah 5 menit Seongwoo dan Daniel menatap layar dari tab milik lelaki si empunya dapur. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Seongwoo untuk kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, mengangguk mantap, dan tersenyum manis.

"Ya, kau tidak akan bisa memasaknya sendiri, Kang Daniel."

Daniel mengangguk pasrah.

Di dapur itu akhirnya Seongwoo dan Daniel bekerja sama untuk memasak. Seongwoo membimbing Daniel untuk memasak makanan kucing buatan tangan sendiri itu dan juga mengambil alih dalam memasak makan malam menggunakan bahan-bahan seadanya dari kulkas dan sisa dari hasil belanja tadi.

"Iris salmon tadi menjadi kotak-kotak kecil seperti ini," Seongwoo mendemonstrasikan aksi pemotongan salmon itu setelah membagi dagingnya menjadi dua. Daniel memperhatikan dengan seksama dan mengikuti gerakkan Seongwoo. Tak disangka, Daniel dapat menyaksikan dan mengimplementasikan ajarannya dengan baik dilihat dari hasil pemotongan daging salmonnya yang tidak kalah rapi dengan milik Seongwoo.

"Lalu kita lanjutkan dengan memotong daging ayam. Sama seperti tadi, kita potong kecil-kecil..." Seongwoo tidak melirik ke arah Daniel lagi karena merasa yakin bahwa Daniel dapat mengikutinya dengan baik. Konsentrasinya buyar seketika saat ada satu daging ayam yang terpotong terlempar ke pipinya.

"...eh, hehehehe. Maaf, _hyung_ , aku tidak sengaja..."

Seongwoo melirik Daniel sebentar dan menatapnya dengan tatapan seakan-akan dia akan membentaknya saat itu juga. Daniel meringis, dia sudah bersiap untuk terkena damprat dari Seongwoo.

Namun, bukan bentakan yang ia dapat.

Satu potongan kecil daging ayam terlempar tepat ke arah hidungnya.

" _Eye for an eye_ , _my love_ ," ujar Seongwoo sembari meneruskan aktivitasnya. Senyum puas itu terpampang jelas pada paras, kedua mata bersinar jenaka. Daniel menatapnya sejenak sebelum ikut tersenyum jahil.

"Serangan atas!"

Seongwoo mengernyitkan dahi saat mendengar sahutan Daniel. Dia baru saja ingin menengok saat segenggam tepung menyerang wajahnya secara tiba-tiba.

Rupanya Daniel sialan itu meinginginkan perang.

Daniel terbahak melihat wajah Seongwoo yang sudah diselimuti bubuk putih.

"HAHAHAHA—Lihat wajahmu, _hyung_! Kau sudah terlihat seperti—Hmph!"

Seongwoo melemparkan serangan balasan dan senyumnya terukir jahil saat dia dapat melempar satu genggam penuh tepung terigu pada mulut Daniel.

"Puas?"

Daniel yang sudah selesai terbatuk-batuk menggelengkan kepalanya. Senyum lebarnya masih belum menghilang. Daripada merasa takut, sekarang dia merasa tertantang. Kedua matanya kali ini memperlihatkan kilat yang pernah dilihat Seongwoo.

Kilat penantang.

"Belum. Permainan baru saja dimulai,"

Seongwoo menelan ludah.

Alhasil sekarang mereka berdua sibuk dengan melempar tepung, bumbu-bumbu, dan bahkan minuman pada satu sama lain. Bahan-bahan untuk memasak masakkan kucing dan makan malam sudah diamankan agar rencana mereka tidak gagal dikacaukan perang dadakan itu.

Rooney dan Peter hanya menonton di depan pintu dapur yang terbuka lebar. Sepertinya mereka berdua tengah mempertanyakan tingkah aneh dua pasang manusia di hadapannya.

.

.

.

 _Diam-diam Seongwoo memperhatikan bagaimana Daniel tertawa lepas, mata terpicing tajam untuk mencari celah, bergerak-gerik lincah menghindari serangannya._

 _Tapi dia tidak menyadari bahwa Daniel juga memperhatikan tawanya, mendengarkan sahutan jenakanya, dan terlihat lebih bebas dari biasanya._

.

.

.

"Beruntung kau, Daniel. Kita masih bisa menyelesaikan makanan kucing ini,"

Seongwoo dan Daniel duduk berhadap-hadapan di atas meja makan bertipe _lesehan_ yang ternyata menyatu dengan ruang TV. Penampilan keduanya sungguh berantakan dan kotor. Sekujur tubuh diselimuti tepung, bumbu, dan cairan yang berasal dari variasi minuman dan bahkan dari telur yang pecah. Rambut terlihat luar biasa berantakan. Setelah lelah _perang,_ mereka segera melanjutkan aktivitas awal tanpa sempat membersihkan diri _._ mempersiapkan makan malam dan hadiah berupa makanan kucing buatan tangan sendiri _._

Rooney dan Peter duduk dengan nyamannya di atas pangkuan Daniel, tidak memedulikan tubuh majikan mereka yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan bau tidak sedap.

Seongwoo mengetukkan jemarinya di atas meja. Keheningan itu kembali melanda di antara keduanya. Tidak ingin mempertahankan keheningan itu lebih lama, Seongwoo kembali membuka mulut,"baiklah, ayo sekarang kita rayakan ulang tahun Rooney!"

Seakan teringat oleh sesuatu yang penting, Daniel menepuk dahinya,"astaga- iya! Ayo kita rayakan!"

Kedua mahasiswa tanggung itu mulai menyanyikan lagu 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' pada Rooney. Peter ikut mengeluarkan suara lucunya, seakan ikut bernyanyi untuk saudaranya itu.

"—생일 축하합니다~ Selamat ulang tahun, Rooney!"

Rooney mengeong senang saat Daniel mulai mendekatkan satu piring kecil makanan kucing buatan tangan yang terbuat dari bahan-bahan yang tadi dibelinya ke arahnya. Peter juga mendapatkan bagiannya,"maaf, ya, kalau tidak ada kue. Nanti pada saat ulang tahun Peter aku akan membelikan kalian berdua kue yang enak!"

Rooney dan Peter sudah tidak menghiraukan Daniel saat mereka sibuk dengan makanannya masing-masing. Melihat hal itu, Seongwoo tertawa.

"Kucing-kucingmu lucu sekali," puji yang lebih tua. Matanya memandang gemar pada Rooney dan Peter,"kau pasti benar-benar menyayangi mereka."

"Tentu saja," Daniel mengakui dengan yakin. Tapi, pandangannya tidak terarah pada peliharaannya. Kedua mata itu tengah menatap Seongwoo dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

Bohong jadinya bila Seongwoo berkata bahwa dia tidak sadar sedang dipandangi.

" _Hyung_ ," ucap Daniel kemudian,"kalau tiga tahun lalu tidak ada yang menyelamatkan Rooney, mungkin kita tidak akan bisa merayakan ulang tahunnya saat ini."

Seongwoo mendongakkan kepalanya. Iris mata ikut menatap penuh tanya, kilat prihatin tampak pada manik,"Rooney...hampir celaka?"

Daniel tersenyum, ada kesedihan tersendiri di balik senyum kecil itu,"ya. Tapi, untunglah dia diselamatkan oleh seseorang."

Seongwoo terdiam sebelum kembali melihat Rooney yang tengah makan dengan sangat antusias. Dia memang bukan pecinta kucing. Dia lebih cenderung menyukai anjing. Tapi, fakta bahwa nyawa Rooney dahulu pernah terancam cukup membuat hatinya turut sedih.

Dia kembali memandang Daniel yang ternyata masih memfokuskan netranya pada sosok Seongwoo dengan bertopang dagu. Merasa sedikit salah tingkah dipandangi seperti itu, Seongwoo berdeham dan membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Mm...Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan, Daniel?"

Daniel terdiam sejenak sebelum menghela nafas. Dia menegakkan punggungnya dan akhirnya memecahkan pandangannya dari Seongwoo. Sedih yang tadi terlihat digantikan oleh bimbang. Hal ini sedikit membuat Seongwoo cukup curiga dengan apa yang akan ia ungkap.

" _Hyung_ , apakah kau bahagia menjalin hubungan denganku?"

Pertanyaan itu cukup mengejutkan Seongwoo. Pasalnya dia tidak menyangka bahwa Daniel akan berpikiran seperti itu. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu tidak dapat menatap langsung wajah pasangannya. Jawaban tak kunjung keluar dari mulutnya. Dirinya sendiri ikut bimbang dalam menjawab.

Hal ini menciptakan satu helaan nafas lagi dari Daniel.

"Aku...sangat senang saat kau menerimaku menjadi kekasihmu," Daniel berkata sembari mengacak rambutnya yang memang belum tersisir dari tadi. Terdengar nada kecewa di balik intonasi,"tapi saking senangnya aku tidak ingat bahwa ini adalah hubungan serius pertamaku dan...kejadian satu bulan lalu itu merupakan kali pertama aku bertemu denganmu pada tahun ini setelah sekian lama."

"Tapi, setelah itu, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku ingin berperilaku biasa tapi tidak bisa. Entah mengapa label 'hubungan' ini terasa asing. Membuatku tak dapat mengutarakan apa yang ingin kuutarakan. Aku tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya dan karena ketidaktahuan ini, aku malah mendiamkanmu. Padahal, prioritasku dalam hubungan ini adalah membuatmu bahagia dengan kehadiranku—"

Daniel memainkan tepung yang mengotori tangannya, terlihat jelas kegugupan dari nada bicaranya yang mulai bergetar,"—Melihatmu yang tidak tertawa lepas seperti biasanya di sekitarku membuatku semakin yakin bahwa kau tidak senang berhubungan denganku. Padahal di lingkungan teman-temanmu kau bisa tertawa, mencetuskan ide jenaka, menjadi _moodmaker_ di antara semuanya. Tapi, saat bersama denganku pandanganmu terlihat keruh. Senyumanmu terlihat seperti akting yang terlatih. Aku...aku rasa...aku gagal selama 1 bulan ini."

"Oleh karena itu, aku mengajakmu untuk merayakan ulang tahun Rooney. Membeli bahan makanan, _food war_ , masak bersama...Ini adalah usahaku untuk mengembalikan tawamu kembali di hadapanku. Dan pada akhirnya...kau tertawa lagi, kau bercanda lagi denganku...dan hal ini...cukup buatku."

Daniel mengukir senyum, senyum lembut dan penuh dengan perasaannya yang tersimpan dalam hati. Senyum yang tidak pernah Seongwoo lihat sebelumnya dari ingatan-ingatannya mengenai Kang Daniel. Entah mengapa senyuman itu menggetarkan sesuatu yang tersembunyi dalam dari lubuk hati. Membuatnya terpaku, meruntuhkan niatannya terdahulu.

" _Hyung_ , apakah kau ingin melanjutkan hubungan ini?"

Seongwoo tidak mengenal Kang Daniel.

Kang Daniel dalam ingatannya adalah seseorang yang selalu berada di jarak pandang maniknya. Setiap dia menoleh, dia pasti akan menemukannya. Mahasiswa baru yang dahulu malu-malu meminta tanda tangannya saat orientasi. Mengikutinya kemana saja saat dia sedang beristirahat. Anggota baru komunitas _freestyle dance_ yang secara terang-terangan menginginkannya sebagai mentor. Penggemar yang selalu berada di barisan paling depan dan menyorakinya penuh semangat saat Seongwoo mengikuti _dance battle_.

Pemuda yang memasang ekspresi sedih saat tahu Seongwoo memutuskan untuk keluar dari komunitas.

Pemuda yang tidak pernah ia temui lagi sejak saat itu.

Sampai kali ini mereka dipertemukan kembali dengan kejadian aneh yang mengikat tali takdir di antara keduanya.

Sampai akhirnya Seongwoo diperkenalkan pada sisi Daniel yang tidak hanya sekedar tawa dan canda.

Sampai akhirnya Daniel menggetarkan sesuatu yang tidak ia sadari keberadaannya dalam hatinya.

Seongwoo menundukkan kepalanya. Niatan bahwa ia ingin mengakhiri hubungan tersebut terngiang-ngiang dalam benaknya. Menimbulkan tanya dan perdebatan batin. Apakah yang harus dia pilih?

Seongwoo membuka mulutnya.

 **Continue?**

► **Yes** ► **No**

.

.

"Kau tahu jawabannya, Daniel."

.

.

.

 **Faktanya, Ong Seongwoo ingin tahu lebih banyak mengenai Kang Daniel.**

.

.

.

 _Tangan yang dikotori tepung itu terulur menghampiri telapak yang sama kotornya. Digenggamnya tangan itu dan ia eratkan cengkeramannya. Ukiran senyum manis nan tulus terlihat jelas pada paras pemuda pemilik konstelasi bintang yang selalu Daniel kagumi dari jauh._

 **...to be continued**


	3. 02 Atensi

**O2. Atensi**

 **Entah sejak kapan dimana saja matamu melihat, atensimu akan tertuju padanya.**

.

.

.

"Jadi, waktu itu aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya tepat setelah rapat komite beberapa minggu lalu dan apa yang aku dapat?"

Jaehwan memberikan jeda pada perkataannya, matanya membulat serius seakan dia tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk memberikan berita paling menakjubkan sepanjang masa.

Seongwoo mengunyah tteokbokki-nya.

"Dapat piring cantik?" Celetuknya asal ketika kunyahan tteokbokki sudah meluncur bebas ke dalam kerongkongan.

"...aku benci padamu, _hyung_."

Seongwoo dan Jaehwan tengah terlibat dalam sesi diskusi dari hati ke hati pertama pada hari itu pada saat jam makan siang. Di tengah kantin yang sudah dipenuhi mahasiswa kelaparan, mereka masih sempat mendapatkan tempat duduk dengan begitu ajaibnya. Seongwoo sudah duduk dengan tenang dan menikmati makan siangnya sedangkan Jaehwan hanya memesan _ice lemonade_.

"Ya, lalu, apa yang kau dapat? Bukan jawaban?" Seongwoo mengambil satu gigitan lagi sembari menatap temannya yang satu itu, menunjukkan bahwa dia tengah memerhatikannya. Jaehwan menghela nafas dalam dan mengaduk-aduk larutan minuman sari lemon di hadapannya dengan sedotan.

"Masih lebih baik kalau dia memberikan jawaban," jawabnya, terdengar nada sedih pada intonasi pembendaharaan kata darinya,"tapi, bukanlah jawaban yang aku dapat. Dia malah menyuruhku untuk menunggunya memberikan jawaban. Sudah 3 minggu aku menunggunya, jawaban itu tidak datang juga."

Seongwoo hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan kembali mengalihkan fokusnya pada makanan lezat di hadapannya itu. Jaehwan yang melihat kurangnya reaksi dari si senior mulai merasa sedikit kesal.

"Yah, hibur aku sedikit, _dong_ , _hyung_! Adik kelasmu sedang sedih begini kau malah sibuk dengan tteokbokki!" Sahutnya sensitif. Yang ditegur hanya tertawa tak bersalah.

"Ya, ya, semangat buatmu, ya! Semoga kau segera dapat kepastian—JAEHWAN, BERDIRI!"

Seruan lantang dari yang lebih tua mengagetkan Jaehwan dan menariknya paksa dari selimut kesedihan. Lantas, dia segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan Seongwoo dengan cepat mulai mengatur posisi dengan meringkuk dan membuat dirinya sekecil mungkin di belakang tubuh Jaehwan.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, _hy_ —Hah, bukankah itu Daniel? " Jaehwan memicingkan matanya, berusaha untuk mempertajam penglihatannya. Tampak di kejauhan benar saja ada sesosok tubuh bongsor dengan pundak bidang dan memiliki rambut yang kali ini sudah berwarna coklat madu—astaga sudah berapa kali pemuda itu berganti warna rambut?—tengah berjalan memasukki kantin. Dia terlihat tengah menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan paras bingung, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

Atau seseorang.

"...Seongwoo _hyung_ , kau pasti sedang menghindari Kang Daniel," Jaehwan rupanya cepat tanggap dengan situasi tersebut dan hanya dapat berkata datar.

Di belakangnya, Seongwoo meringis.

Ada apa dengan pasangan Kang Daniel dan Ong Seongwoo sehingga salah satu dari mereka bersembunyi dan yang lainnya mencari-cari?

Dan Jaehwan _mau-maunya_ saja dijadikan pilar penghalang.

Sebenarnya, hal ini terjadi saat Seongwoo menyadari sebuah _kejanggalan_.

Terdapat beberapa kejadian yang sudah terlewati selama minggu-minggu terakhir ini yang membuat Seongwoo sedikit khawatir. Entah itu perasaaannya saja atau bagaimana tapi entah mengapa—

—akhir-akhir ini Daniel tidak pernah menghilang dari ruang pandangnya.

.

.

.

 **Kejanggalan #1**

Saat Seongwoo disadari oleh Jonghyun.

Seongwoo tengah berkutat dengan _code_ program di hadapannya. Peluh sudah membasahi pelipis dan netra telah memasuki fase 'terlalu lelah untuk melihat layar monitor'. Alhasil, dirinya saat ini berusaha menyelesaikan _pseudocode_ dengan pandangan kabur.

Melihat kondisi teman sekelompoknya yang terlihat memprihatinkan, Jonghyun menepuk pundak Seongwoo dan menariknya pelan dari hadapan laptop yang layarnya masih terang benderang dan bisa saja merusak mata,"hei, istirahatlah. Kau sudah berusaha mengerjakan ini dari empat hari yang lalu tanpa tidur. Aku tidak mau kau malah jatuh sakit saat presentasi."

Pemuda yang sudah memiliki kantung mata tebal itu akhirnya dapat berkedip juga. Di saat kelopak mata mulai menutup, Seongwoo tidak dapat menahan diri untuk menguap.

"Iya, sebaiknya aku istirahat...Bisakah kau lanjutkan programnya, Jonghyun?" Tanyanya sembari berganti posisi dengan sang rekan. Kali ini, dia sudah duduk dengan nyaman di atas kursi depan jendela, kepala disenderkan pada tangan yang sudah terlipat di atas meja.

"Ya, ya, tenang saja," balas Jonghyun disertai senyuman. Tidak memakan waktu lama baginya untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan program pengerjaan Seongwoo. Jemarinya sudah mulai bergerak lincah menuliskan perintah dan menerapkan Teori Algoritma Genetika. Beruntung Seongwoo satu kelompok dengan salah satu jenius yang berada di kelasnya—dan mau bekerja sama—sehingga dia tidak perlu mengerjakan semuanya sendiri seperti pada semester lalu.

Sudah sedikit ditenangkan dengan baiknya kinerja Jonghyun, Seongwoo akhirnya membalikkan badan dengan kepala yang sudah menengok keluar jendela walaupun masih berada di atas lipatan tangannya. Maniknya yang lelah menatap kosong pemandangan di hadapannya. Kantuk sudah mulai menyanyikan lagu tidur dalam benak, membuainya untuk masuk ke dalam alam mimpi jauh di atas awang-awang.

Tapi, buaian itu terhenti pada _refrain_ saat netra coklat kehitaman menangkap figur familiar pada batas jarak pandang.

"...Hah, apakah Daniel mengganti warna rambutnya lagi?"

Pertanyaan Seongwoo yang entah datang darimana membuat Jonghyun menoleh dari pekerjaannya. Diangkatnya salah satu dari alis miliknya saat temannya itu masih menatap keluar jendela. Karena penasaran, akhirnya Jonghyun sedikit berdiri dari tempat duduk dan menengadahkan kepala.

Di luar sana terlihat sekelompok mahasiswa sedang bermain basket. Dilihatnya salah satu pemuda jangkung dengan aura mencolok yang memang mampu menarik perhatian semua orang. Kang Daniel, itulah namanya. Dia mengenalnya dari Seongwoo yang waktu itu pernah dijemput oleh yang lebih muda langsung di depan kelasnya.

Dia masih mengingat betapa _iconic_ reaksi Seongwoo saat menemukan Daniel sudah berdiri dengan setia di depan pintu kelas.

 _"Kau ini- Sedang apa kau berdiri di depan pintu selama 1 jam tanpa bergerak sedikitpun? Kau menakuti dosen, Daniel!"_

 _"Eeeh? Benarkah? Tapi...aku hanya ingin menunggumu,_ hyung _!"_

 _"Ya, kau bisa menunggu di ruang kumpul mahasiswa, bukan bertengger di depan pintu seperti tentara siap siaga!"_

Jonghyun tertawa kecil saat kenangan akan Seongwoo yang panik menenangkan dosennya yang paranoid dan berseru lantang pada Daniel yang sibuk membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali di depan pintu terbesit kembali dalam pikiran.

"Oh, ya? Dia mengganti warna rambutnya, ya? Memangnya sudah berapa kali dia mengganti warna rambut?" Tanya Jonghyun pada akhirnya. Seongwoo mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar seperti 'hmm' sebelum menjawab.

"Sudah 5 kali sepertinya. Tahun lalu, Daniel mengganti warna rambut 2 kali. Beberapa bulan yang lalu dia mengganti rambut menjadi _dirty blonde_ sebelum akhirnya berubah coklat 2 minggu yang lalu. Sekarang warna coklat itu lebih terlihat seperti coklat madu. Berbeda 2 tingkat _palette_ dari sebelumnya," jelasnya panjang lebar. Mendengar jawaban ini, Jonghyun tidak dapat menahan tawanya lagi.

"Tidak kusangka kau sangat memperhatikan Daniel sehingga tahu perbedaan tingkatan _palette_ warna rambutnya sedetil itu, Seongwoo."

Seongwoo terdiam.

.

.

.

 _Benarkah?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Kejanggalan #2**

Saat Seongwoo disadari oleh Minki

"Jadi, menurut penelitian para ahli, orang sabar bokongnya lebar."

Seongwoo menjadi korban pemukulan pada dahi dengan penghapus.

"Lalu semakin lebar bokongnya, maka intensitas kesabaran seseorang pun ikut meningkat."

Seongwoo beralih dari korban pemukulan penghapus menjadi korban penyikutan gagang sepatu.

"Berhenti membicarakan bokong, bodoh!" Sahut oknum pemukulan yang tak lain adalah rekan bersih-bersih ruangan sekretariat anggota himpunan Fakultas Teknik Informatika.

Pada hari itu, Seongwoo tidak memiliki jadwal apapun sehingga diberi giliran untuk membersihkan ruangan bersama dengan teman satu divisi yang entah mengapa menganggap dia sangat tidak beruntung pada jadwal pembersihan kali ini. Apakah karena dia harus bekerja dengan seorang Ong yang tak lain adalah Seongwoo?

"Kau ini senang sekali memukulku, Minki. Kalau nanti ada bekas lebam keunguan bagaimana? Kau mau tanggung jawab?" Tanya Seongwoo dengan bibir mengerucut. Minki hanya memutar bola matanya, tanda dia sama sekali tidak termakan aksi imut pemuda bermarga Ong tersebut.

"Siapa yang tidak risih kalau sedari tadi kau membicarakan bokong? Bokongku jadi gatal sendiri mendengarnya," Minki kembali menyapu lantai, tidak mengindahkan Seongwoo yang sudah tertawa lepas.

"Astaga, bokongmu gatal? Mau ku—hm? Apa yang dia lakukan?"

Pandangan Seongwoo terarah pada pintu ruangan yang terbuka. Sedikit tertarik dengan apa yang dilihat oleh teman satu divisinya akhirnya Minki ikut mendongakkan kepalanya. Di seberang ruangan terdapat sekumpulan mahasiswa yang jelas berbeda jurusan dan fakultas dilihat dari jaket himpunan tengah berkerumun mengelilingi majalah dinding kampus.

"...Ah, aku kira apa. Ternyata dia hanya menempel poster lomba," ucapan Seongwoo membuyarkan fokus Minki yang sedari tadi mencoba mencari sosok kenalannya tapi nihil.

"Dia? Dia siapa?"

"Daniel."

Minki mengernyitkan dahi sebelum kembali menengok ke arah kerumunan tersebut. Dahinya semakin mengkerut saat dia masih tidak bisa menemukan sesosok 'Daniel' disana.

"Dimana? Aku tidak melihatnya."

Seongwoo masih curi-curi pandang dengan kerumunan itu, tangannya yang mengelap meja akhirnya terhenti gerakkannya,"itu. Dia sedang berjongkok."

Dalam hati, Minki bertanya-tanya mengapa Seongwoo menyadari keberadaan Daniel yang sedang berjongkok di tengah kerumunan itu melihat betapa tebalnya dinding manifestasi punggung dan kaki para mahasiswa yang sebagian besar jangkung itu.

"Astaga, kalau kekasih sendiri mau bagaimanapun tertutup keberadaannya, atensimu tetap tertarik padanya, ya," ujar Minki pada akhirnya sebelum kembali menyapu.

Perkataan Minki membuat Seongwoo kembali terdiam.

.

.

.

 _Bukankah sosoknya itu mudah dilihat? Atau matanya saja yang dapat menangkap bayangannya di balik kerumunan itu?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Kejanggalan #3**

Saat Seongwoo disadari oleh Minhyun.

Perpustakaan kali ini penuh sesak dengan mahasiswa yang sedang berusaha untuk mengejar tenggat waktu pengumpulan tugas besar. Tidak terkecuali Seongwoo yang sudah mempersiapkan banyak buku referensi dengan ketebalan bermacam. Mencari-cari sumber terpercaya untuk menambahkan fakta pendukung paragraf argumentatif dalam essai yang tengah ia susun.

"Menurutmu mana yang lebih baik? _User Centered Design_ atau _Task Centered Design_?" Tanya pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya. Kedua jari lentik bermain di atas _keyboard_ , merangkai kata yang memungkinkan dapat membuat dosen takjub,"lalu apa korelasinya dengan masalah yang ditemukan pada aplikasi tersebut? Astaga, tugas ini bisa membuatku gila."

Seongwoo menutup salah satu buku yang sudah ia baca dengan hentakan yang cukup dilebih-lebihkan. Kedua mata merahnya yang tak sarat akan kejenuhan mengerjap cepat, berkali-kali mencoba untuk memfokuskan pandangan pada rangkaian kata yang ada cukup membuatnya sedikit muak akan pembacaan teori karya Layton Lewis di atas tangan.

"Perbedaannya, yang satu awalannya adalah _User_. Dan yang lainnya berawal dari _Task_ ," jawab Seongwoo dengan nada tidak peduli yang dibalas dengan delikan tajam dari pemuda yang masih sibuk mengetik. Yang menjawab hanya menyunggingkan seringai jenaka.

"Serius, Seongwoo! 2 hari lagi kita harus mengumpulkan essai ini! Tidak kusangka di saat genting begini Jonghyun malah harus pergi mengantarkan Ibu-nya," sang adam mengacakkan rambut frustasi. Seongwoo hanya membalas seadanya dengan gumaman.

"Ya, ya. Coba kau jabarkan apa yang sudah kau tulis, Minhyun-ah,"

Minhyun menghela nafas walau akhirnya kembali membuka mulutnya,"ada beberapa hal yang membuat _Task Centered Design_ dipandang sebagai metode yang lebih baik dari _User Centered Design_. Dalam pengertian umum, _User Centered Design_ tidak terfokus hanya pada kebutuhan _user_ melainkan pada keinginan, lingkungan, kesukaan, dan cita rasa _user_. _Task Centered Design_ memikirkan _task_ yang akan dilakukan _user_ dimana cara kerja fisik dan pikiran yang akan diterapkan oleh _user_ pada penggunaan desain menjadi prioritas, serta menghindari adanya pemberlakuan _task_ yang tidak berguna untuk memberikan _user experience_ yang cenderung mudah dan positif. _Task Centered Design_ merupakan metode dengan tingkat ketegasan yang lebih tinggi dari _User Centered Design_ —HEI, SEONGWOO. DENGARKAN AKU!"

Pemuda yang sudah berbusa menggerakkan tulang rahang dan melanturkan teori dengan mulutnya tidak bisa menahan rasa sesal di dalam hati. Tentu saja, bagaimana tidak? Alih-alih mendengarkan penjelasan panjang lebarnya, perhatian rekan kerjanya itu entah melayang kemana saat sepasang manik melihat ke arah lain dan punggung membelakangi.

Minhyun ingin mencekik Seongwoo.

Seongwoo yang sekarang menjadi target amarah sang _emperor_ bahkan tidak menyadari bisikan kasar yang ditujukan padanya tadi. Fokusnya teralih sempurna pada salah seorang mahasiswa yang sedang berada di depan meja pengurus perpustakaan, sepertinya dia sedang berdiskusi untuk meminjam buku dengan pengurus tersebut. Pemuda yang dipandangi akhirnya menyadari keberadaannya saat dia menolehkan kepala.

Daniel tersenyum menunjukkan gigi kelinci lucunya. Satu tangannya dilambaikan ke arah Seongwoo.

Seongwoo yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum manis dan membalas lambaian tangan tersebut.

Minhyun yang masih—perlu ditegaskan kembali, 'MASIH'—dipunggungi sepertinya sudah dianggap layaknya hantu tak kasat mata yang terkira sebagai angin lalu.

"Astaga, fokus pada percakapan kita dan berhenti memerhatikan Daniel!"

.

.

.

 _Sejak kapan sosok Daniel terus muncul di hadapannya dan mencuri fokusnya dengan sedemikian rupa?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Kejanggalan #4**

Saat Seongwoo disadari Dongho.

Pada malam hari dimana sesi latihan Klub Taekwondo terbuka kembali diadakan, Seongwoo ikut dalam keramaian. Dia memposisikan tempat duduknya tepat di tengah dan berada di barisan paling depan. Tentu saja untuk mendapatkan pemandangan _close up_ dan _high definition_ dari sosok kekasih yang tengah mengajar para anak ayam amatir.

Tapi, sialnya, Daniel berada di ujung ruangan yang jauh dari tempat duduknya dan dia tidak bisa berpindah karena sisi tersebut sudah dipenuhi oleh para penggemar wanita yang sama terbuainya saat melihat Daniel beraksi. Mau tidak mau, Seongwoo tetap duduk di tengah. Bibirnya terlihat maju mengerucut dan kepalanya tertunduk seperti anak kecil yang tidak bisa melihat idolanya.

"Seongwoo, bisa kau pegang ini sebentar? Aku ingin merekam gerakanku,"

Lelaki yang duduk di tengah itu akhirnya disadari dari lamunannya saat seseorang menyodorkan _handy-cam_ kepadanya _._ Diterimanya _handy-cam_ tersebut sebelum mengangguk pelan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Dongho?" Tanya Seongwoo berbasa-basi sambil mempersiapkan _handy-cam_ tersebut di tangannya. Fokus pada layar ditujukan pada Dongho. Pengaturan kamera dan penyesuaian ISO dilakukan dengan mudah. Pada layar kamera, Dongho mengukir senyum ramah lalu membungkukkan badannya tanda hormat.

"Aku akan menunjukkan beberapa gerakkan Taekwondo dan direkam agar nanti murid-muridku juga bisa mengikutinya. Tolong perhatikan baik-baik, ya!" Ucap Dongho setelahnya sebelum bersiap memasang kuda-kuda. Seongwoo dengan cekatan memulai sesi rekaman.

Dongho melayangkan berbagai variasi serangan. Dimulai dari berbagai tangkisan dengan gaya yang berbeda. Dilanjutkan dengan sabetan yang datang dari berbagai arah berbeda. Tendangan depan dan tendangan serong juga diperlihatkan. Setiap gerakkan terlihat tepat dan tangkas. Gesit dan berbahaya. Siapapun yang melihat tentu akan terintimidasi oleh keberadaan Dongho bersamaan dengan kuda-kudanya.

Selesai menunjukkan semua gerakkan yang ia ketahui, Dongho menyeka keringatnya. Ditolehnya kepala ke arah si perekam, senyuman penuh harap akan suatu pujian terpampang pada parasnya.

"Hei, Seongwoo! Bagaimana dengan rekamanku ta...di...?"

Apa kau kira Seongwoo akan melihat semua gerakkan tepat tangkas yang dipersembahkan Dongho sepenuh hati di depan layar kamera?

Lihatlah mata itu. Lihatlah tengokan kepalanya. Sudah jelas bukan dimanakah perhatian Seongwoo berada?

Tentu saja pada sosok Kang Daniel yang sedang berduel dengan salah satu muridnya. Yang tengah melakukan tangkisan lincah dan melayangkan pukulan telak. Yang menarik teriakan riuh rendah dari mulut para penggemarnya. Tepukan tangan dan riuh rendah keramaian menggema.

Seongwoo memandang dari kejauhan dengan tatapan penuh dengan kekaguman. Paras tampan dihiasi ukiran senyum tipis menyimpan banyak arti. Walau lensa kamera terarah tepat pada sosok pemuda yang sedari tadi berusaha untuk sekedar memperagakan gerakkan untuk murid-muridnya tentu saja lensa mata milik si perekam terfokus pada sosok lain.

Apa daya Dongho hanya dapat sekedar melihat dan tertawa miris.

"Atensimu mudah teralih bila _dia_ berada di sekitarmu, ya."

.

.

.

 _Saat itu dia hanya melihat Daniel di sudut ruangan, seakan tidak ada bentuk eksistensi lain di dalam ruangan penuh sesak itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Lalu setelah itu Seongwoo akan terus menyadari eksistensi Daniel dimana saja dan kapan saja seakan kedua netranya sudah memiliki tingkah habitual tersendiri untuk mendeteksi keberadaan sang kekasih dengan cepat dan mudahnya.**

Hal tersebut sedikit menakuti Seongwoo.

Ong Seongwoo tidak pernah menyimpan ketertarikan istimewa pada seseorang sebelumnya.

Selama 20 tahun masa hidupnya, Seongwoo tidak pernah memerhatikan seseorang sebegitu seringnya sehingga dimana saja dan kapan saja dia akan menangkap sosok orang tersebut dalam penglihatan. Pemuda itu telah lama terbuai dengan ambisi, hidup dalam dunianya sendiri. Berbagi perhatian dalam sosialisasi, meninggalkan jejak dengan caranya sendiri. Tidak pernah dirinya begitu menyadari eksistensi seseorang sehingga kedua manik mata terobsesi melirik untuk sekedar tahu bahwa _dia_ ada disana.

Semenjak rasa ingin tahu itu tumbuh dalam pikir, benih tersebut meninggalkan akar yang cukup dalam pada benak. Secara sadar tidak sadar, dia akan memperhatikan Daniel dalam diam. Menatap dari jauh, meneliti dari dekat. Melakukan observasi. Menarik kesimpulan. Mencari tahu apa saja yang mendefinisikan seorang Kang Daniel.

Namun, dia mulai menyadari. Betapa rasa ingin tahu-nya kerap mengubah pandangan. Sosok Daniel terlihat dimana saja. Dia menoleh ke kanan, pundak bidang itu tertangkap oleh netra. Dia menoleh ke kiri, surai coklat mandu terpantul di atas lensa. Dimana-mana, atensinya akan teralih padanya. Seperti oasis di pandang gurun. Figur Kang Daniel merupakan hal pertama yang ia saksikan saat perputaran adegan terjadi guna melanjutkan alur cerita.

Seongwoo _panik_.

Sudah berjalan dua minggu, dia mencoba untuk tidak menangkap bayang Daniel dengan matanya.

Pagi hari, biasanya Seongwoo akan menemui Daniel di depan gerbang utama. Namun, dia berusaha menghindar dengan menggunakan gerbang belakang dan bahkan tidak memberitahu Daniel lebih dulu.

Saat pulang kuliah, Seongwoo segera pulang ke asrama dengan alasan lelah tanpa menunggu Daniel menyelesaikan kegiatan klub dan komunitasnya. Seongwoo juga melarang Daniel untuk menjemputnya setelah pertemuan mingguan himpunan mahasiswa yang diadakan 2 kali seminggu disertai dengan berbagai alasan yang bervariasi.

Saat mereka berpapasan di koridor, Seongwoo dengan cepat berbalik arah dan bahkan mau-maunya bersembunyi di dalam loker.

Mereka masih berhubungan melalui media sosial dan aplikasi _chatting_ walau Seongwoo kerap kali meminimalisir jumlah kata pada balasannya.

Tak jarang Seongwoo berpikir bahwa reaksinya ini sangatlah berlebihan dan tidak adil bagi Daniel. Daniel hanya ada disana, tengah melakukan aktivitasnya dan Seongwoo tak dapat menahan diri untuk memerhatikannya. Tapi, semua perhatian yang teralih, tatapan yang tercuri, lirikan tersembunyi, semua itu benar-benar baru bagi Seongwoo.

Katakanlah dirinya pengecut linglung. Faktanya hal ini memang menimbulkan banyaknya pertanyaan tanpa jawaban.

Dan Seongwoo memilih bersembunyi daripada mencari jawaban itu.

 _Dia tidak tahu bahwa Daniel juga bertanya-tanya akan kelakuan kekasihnya. Memikirkan apa salahnya saat pria yang ia sayangi mulai menghindarinya._

Pada hari ini, Seongwoo kembali menghindari Daniel. Di balik punggung Jaehwan, dia menutup matanya yang gatal untuk melihat ke arah datangnya si surai coklat madu. Sudah cukup perhatiannya tercuri dengan sedemikian rupa oleh Kang Daniel. Biarlah dia beristirahat terlebih dahulu.

Tapi, bukankah dia yang pertama kali menyadari sosok Daniel dari kejauhan dan bereaksi segera?

Bukankah dahulu juga dia selalu menemukan Daniel di sekitarnya? Sebelum dirinya menghilang satu tahun lalu?

 _Entah mengapa kali ini semuanya berbeda._

" _Hyung_ , dia berjalan kesini,"

Ya, ampun. Mengapa perisitiwa ini SANGAT familiar?!

Pemberitahuan Jaehwan cukup meningkatkan kekhawatirannya beberapa level di atas ambang batas normal. Dengan gesit, Seongwoo segera turun dari kursi dan merangkak ke bawah meja. Melihat aksi aneh seniornya, lelaki yang sedari tadi dijadikan pilar penghalang membelalakkan matanya dan refleks berbalik, meninggalkan posisi sebelumnya.

"Ya- Seongwoo _hyung_ , apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jaehwan lantas mengubah posisinya saat melihat kelakuan aneh yang lebih tua. Dia berbalik dan ikut membungkuk. membuat Seongwoo yang melihatnya membelalakkan mata dan membuka mulut,"hei—siapa yang menyuruhmu bergerak, bodoh!"

"Tapi, kau bertingkah aneh!" Jaehwan tidak mau kalah.

"Tidak! Aku hanya- penghapusku jatuh ke bawah jadi aku harus mengambilnya!"

"Kau bahkan tidak membawa tempat pensil dan peralatan tulis apapun selain pena ke kampus!"

"Kalau begitu berarti penanya yang jatuh!"

"Astaga- kau pikir aku bodoh?!"

"...Err, kalian sedang apa?"

Jaehwan dan Seongwoo melompat terkejut saat suara Daniel terdengar tepat dari samping kiri. Posisi Seongwoo di bawah meja akhirnya malah menyakitinya karena saat dia melompat otomatis kepalanya membentur atap meja. Beruntung bagi Jaehwan yang masih berdiri dengan normal sehingga kakinya tidak ikut membentur meja. Keduanya saling berganti tatap—sang _senior_ dengan tatapan paniknya dan sang _junior_ dengan tatapan bingungnya.

" _H-hyung_! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?!" Daniel yang belum mengerti apa yang terjadi segera bertindak saat dia melihat Seongwoo yang tengah mengelus kepalanya dan mengaduh nyeri. Pemuda yang ditolong itu hanya menganggukkan kepala lemah, sembari membiarkan Daniel menariknya keluar perlahan dari bawah meja dan membantunya berdiri.

"Apakah ada lebam? Apa kau masih bisa melihat dengan jelas? Benturannya keras, ya? Mau ke UKS?" Rentetan pertanyaan Daniel segera datang membanjiri indra pendengaran Seongwoo. Dalam hati dia merasa tersentuh karena kepedulian sang kekasih tapi dari luar dia terlihat malu karena Daniel tengah mengusap kepalanya lembut sembari merengkuh tubuhnya. Pasalnya Jaehwan ada di depan mereka dan dia bahkan bisa melihat mulutnya yang terbuka lebar dan mata membelalak bulat.

Tidak hanya Jaehwan, seisi pendatang kantin tersebut tengah mengarahkan pandangan tepat pada keduanya. Ada yang iri dan ada yang mengadili. Sebenarnya Seongwoo tidak begitu peduli hanya saja sekarang dia tengah menghadapi suatu dilema dan keberadaan Daniel sama sekali tidak membantunya.

"Ya...aku tidak apa-apa, Daniel," ujar lelaki itu pada akhirnya, kedua tangan mendorong tubuh Daniel menjauh,"hanya terbentur ringan. Santai saja!"

Bohong, benturan tadi itu sangatlah keras dan dia bahkan sudah bisa merasakan suatu benjolan mulai muncul ke permukaan kepala.

Dan sialnya, Daniel menyadari kebohongannya.

Matanya menyipit tidak setuju dengan pendapat yang lebih tua. Satu tangan terulur untuk mengenggam pergelangan tangan Seongwoo sebelum dirinya menggelengkan kepala,"jangan menyembunyikannya dariku, _hyung_. Ayo, kita ke UKS."

Sebelum Seongwoo sempat protes, Daniel menoleh ke arah Jaehwan yang masih berdiri kaku. Dengan senyum ramah dia berucap padanya,"aku pinjam dulu Seongwoo _hyung_ , ya."

Jaehwan hanya dapat mengangguk ragu sembari melihat keduanya berlalu dari tempat itu—Daniel menarik Seongwoo dengan keras kepala, dan Seongwoo yang tidak mau kalah dengan berkata 'astaga, aku tidak apa-apa, Daniel!' berkali-kali. Begitu mereka menghilang di balik tembok, sang bendahara komite paduan suara itu tidak dapat menahan helaan nafasnya.

"Sungwoon _hyung_ , kapan kau akan memberikan jawaban..."

.

.

.

 _Aku takut akan atensi yang selalu tertuju padamu._

.

.

.

"Hanya memar ringan. Tidak ada gejala gegar otak, tumor, bisul, amnesia, dan apapun itu yang kau sebutkan,"

Ucapan datar tanpa nada entah mengapa terdengar melegakan di telinga Daniel, tapi tidak untung Seongwoo. Dia benar-benar bisa mendengarkan sarkasme dari pemuda yang tadi meneliti kondisi kepalanya.

"Taewoong _hyung_ , sejak kapan kau jadi staff UKS disini?" Tanya Seongwoo tidak kalah datarnya. Yang ditanya hanya memberikan lirikan sekilas sebelum mengeluarkan handuk kecil dan mangkuk aluminium dari nakas.

"Semenjak Jisung _hyung_ memaksaku untuk melanjutkan S2 disini," jelasnya kemudian,"dan kebetulan staff UKS untuk jadwal hari ini sakit. Aku ditunjuk olehnya sebagai pengganti sementara. Ah, Daniel, bisa kau isi mangkok ini dengan air dan es? Es-nya bisa kau ambil di kulkas."

Daniel mengangguk cepat dan segera melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Taewoong. Kekasihnya kembali menyandarkan punggung di atas matras UKS yang kalah empuk dengan matras asrama. Seongwoo mengangkat satu tangannya dan mengusap memar di atas kepala. Helaan nafas yang entah sudah berapa kali terdengar kembali memecah keheningan.

"Sudah kubilang benturannya tidak terlalu keras kau malah tidak percaya," ujar Seongwoo sembari memijat memar diikuti dengan aduhan ngilu setelahnya. Daniel yang baru saja selesai mengisi mangkuk menggelengkan kepalanya,"tapi kalau dibiarkan nanti pasti akan membengkak, _hyung_! Memangnya kau mau punya kepala besar sebelah?"

"Ya, mau bagaimanapun bentuk kepalaku, paras rupawan ini tidak akan berubah~" Seongwoo dengan tidak tahu malunya memuji dirinya sendiri, telapak tangan bergerak mengayun di bawah dagu seakan ingin berkata 'Ta-da~ Aku tampan, bukan?'

Daniel menjawab dengan menjatuhkan handuk kecil yang sudah direndam air es tepat di atas muka yang lebih tua.

"AAAH- Dingin, Daniel!" Seongwoo refleks membangkitkan tubuhnya dan menarik handuk itu dari wajah. Dilemparnya benda basah itu ke arah oknum yang bersalah, tapi Daniel dengan tangkas dapat menangkapnya menggunakan satu tangan. Matanya menyipit membentuk bulan sebit dan tawanya lepas terdengar. Senyum khasnya terlihat jelas, menunjukkan sepasang gigi kelinci menggemaskan.

Daniel menarik kursi lalu duduk tepat di hadapan Seongwoo. Diperasnya kembali handuk yang terendam di dalam mangkuk alumunium pemberian Taewoong sebelum dia meletakkannya di atas kepala Seongwoo dimana memar itu berada. Kali ini pergerakkannya lembut dan hati-hati berbeda dengan aksi jenakanya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Seongwoo tidak bisa melihat Daniel tepat pada maniknya.

Taewoong yang melihat adegan tersebut hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Apa kau bisa merawatnya sendiri, Daniel?" Tanya staff UKS tersebut sembari menutup laci nakas dan mencuci tangan. Tanpa melihat ke arahnya, Daniel membalas dengan anggukkan.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku titip ruangannya dulu, ya," Taewoong berpamitan sebelum belajar keluar dari ruang UKS, meninggalkan dua sejoli itu disana.

Seongwoo sedikit kecewa saat Taewoong meninggalkan mereka. Bukan, bukan karena Seongwoo lebih menginginkan keberadaan Taewoong di sisinya. Dia hanya tidak tahu harus apa di depan sosok Kang Daniel saat ini.

Sosok yang tengah memperhatikan raut paras dan memar di kepalanya dengan tatapan yang seakan menelanjangi.

"Mengapa dua minggu ini kau menghindariku, _hyung_?"

Pertanyaan Daniel yang tiba-tiba itu sontak mengangkat kepala Seongwoo. Tapi sepasang pupil yang membulat tidak bertemu dengan manik yang tengah melihat ke atas, pandangannya lurus seakan melewati kepalanya. Namun, bukanlah itu yang mengganggu Seongwoo.

Raut wajah Daniel yang menyimpan tanya dan kesedihan benar-benar menggoreskan luka kasat mata dalam dada.

"Apakah aku berbuat salah? Apakah aku terlalu memaksakan diri? Apa aku membuatmu tidak nyaman?" Tekanan lembut pada memar di kepalanya lambat laun menghilang saat yang lebih muda menurunkan tangannya. Handuk basah dicengkeram tanpa tenaga. Bila Seongwoo tidak cepat menarik benda itu dari tangan, sudah pasti handuk tersebut akan jatuh ke lantai.

Seongwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dalam benak, dia bertanya-tanya. Apa yang akan Daniel katakan apabila dia tahu Seongwoo menghindarinya karena _terlalu_ memerhatikannya? Sungguh alasan yang konyol untuk didramatisir.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Seongwoo _hyung_."

Daniel akhirnya mengangkat kepala dan berbalas tatap dengan sang adam di hadapannya. Terdapat kilat familiar yang pernah Seongwoo lihat sebelumnya. Tawa dan senyum yang tadi ia lihat seakan hanya mimpi di siang hari.

Seongwoo-lah yang pertama kali menarik pandangannya.

"Kata siapa aku berbohong?" Tanya Seongwoo lirih walau ekspresi teratur netral. Kemampuan akting yang sudah ia latih sejak dulu ia implementasi sedemikian rupa. Dia tidak mau Daniel membaca dirinya layaknya buku yang terbuka.

"Kau bisa berakting seperti apapun tapi kebingungan pada matamu tak akan luput dariku."

Pernyataan Daniel yang terang-terangan lagi-lagi menimbulkan getaran aneh dan tak dikenal jauh di dalam hatinya. Perlahan, Seongwoo mengangkat kepalanya. Iris coklat kehitaman menyimpan bingung bertemu dengan iris berwarna sama namun menyimpan suatu kelembutan yang berbeda dari pandangannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Jangan sok tahu. Memangnya kau pikir kau pakar psikologis yang dapat membaca arti pandangan pada mata?" Pertanyaan Seongwoo terjabar sarkastis walau ekspresi dan nada yang ia pakai sungguh merupakan kontras dari kalimat tanya tersebut. Senyum itu terukir kecil, ditemani dengan lensa yang membulat lunglai.

Daniel menggeleng kepalanya dan menjawab mudah disertai kekehan ringan,"bukan. Bila Jisung _hyung_ mendengar perkataanmu dia akan melakukan protes keras. Aku bukan pakar psikologis juga bukan pembaca arti mata. Tapi—"

Pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya menunjuk kedua mata miliknya. Seongwoo mengernyitkan dahi menunggu lanjutan.

" —fakta bahwa mata tidak pernah berbohong memang benar adanya. Walau sebenarnya kau sangatlah terampil dalam mengatur kilat emosi pada lensa milikmu, tapi ada satu hal yang dapat membedakan apa yang terlihat diluar dan apa yang terpendam tersembunyi."

"Dan hal itu adalah...cintaku padamu."

Seongwoo mengerang menutup wajahnya. Telinganya memerah. Tidak disangka Daniel akan mengatakan hal yang begitu...roman picisan?

Daniel menatapnya dengan tatapan geli. Seringaian jenaka kembali menghiasi paras.

"Begitu ironis, bukan? Cinta dapat membutakan dan pada waktu yang sama bisa dijadikan sebagai indra keenam."

"Astaga, Daniel—hentikan!" Seongwoo akhirnya mengangkat wajah dari kedua telapak tangan yang tadi menyembunyikan semburat merah pada pipi. Dia tertawa lebar, mengikuti Daniel yang melakukan hal yang sama.

Untuk beberapa saat, Seongwoo lupa akan kebingungannya. Mereka melanjutkan percakapan dengan berbagi tawa dan canda seperti kebiasaan mereka seharusnya sebelum Seongwoo mulai menghindari Daniel.

Tapi, tentu saja, jeda itu hanya sementara. Seongwoo yang sudah berlari-lari dan bersembunyi tanpa berusaha mendapatkan jawaban akhirnya menerima letihnya. Sesaat setelah tawa dari kedua pemuda menemukan perhentian, Seongwoo menundukkan kepala. Menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum berucap.

"Daniel, apakah kau pernah begitu dalamnya memerhatikan seseorang sehingga setiap hari dan setiap saat atensimu akan terarah padanya bahkan secara sadar dan tidak sadar?" Tanya Seongwoo pada akhirnya dengan nada tercekat, seakan ada sesuatu yang menahan suaranya keluar di tengah rengkung. Gugup dan bingung itu kembali menghantam dengan tekanan besar. Membuatnya ingin menenggelamkan diri pada matras di belakangnya.

Pemuda yang ditanya tidak menjawab segera. Hal itu sama sekali tidak membantu menenangkan Seongwoo. Apakah Daniel tidak pernah mengalaminya? Apakah hanya dia yang aneh disini? Memerhatikan seperti terobsesi? Astaga, apakah dia sudah berubah menjadi pemuda yang menyeramkan?

"Ya. Dari dulu sampai sekarang. Sudah 6 tahun."

Lagi-lagi Daniel mampu mengatakan hal yang tak terduga secara blak-blakan.

Seongwoo tidak tahu apakah dia akan siap menemukan satu lagi keajaiban dunia terlontar dari mulut Daniel.

"6...6 tahun?! Lama sekali..." Seongwoo terbata. Pasalnya dia baru beberapa minggu ini menaruh perhatian lebih pada seseorang—yang tak lain adalah Daniel—dan dia sudah merasa tercekik akan kenyataan itu.

Bagaimana dengan Daniel yang sudah 6 tahun melakukan itu?!

Daniel tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi lucu Seongwoo dimana mulutnya terbuka membentuk 'O' bulat sempurna dengan mata yang membelalak seakan pernyataan Daniel merupakan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia dengar sebelumnya selama 20 tahun masa hidup.

"Iya, 6 tahun. Awalnya, aku juga takut akan kebiasaan ini. Memperhatikan seseorang dan menyadari eksistensinya seperti tingkah habitual yang sudah terbawa sejak lahir. Aku takut aku terobsesi. Tapi, setelah berpikir matang. Bukan itu, penyebabnya," jelas pemuda surai coklat madu tersebut dengan mudahnya. Si surai kelam mengernyitkan dahi kembali tanda tak mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, apa penyebabnya?"

Daniel menyeringai jahil,"karena cinta."

 _Yeeeh- Cinta lagi, cinta lagi_...

"Jawab yang serius, beruang!" Seongwoo memiting leher Daniel dan mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas. Yang dipiting kembali tertawa-tawa, menepuk-nepuk tangan yang mencengkeram lehernya walau tidak begitu kuat.

"Yah...Itu tidak sepenuhnya bercanda, _hyung_."

Perkataan Daniel selanjutnya melonggarkan cengkeraman Seongwoo pada leher putih itu. Perlahan dia menarik tangannya, namun tangan kanannya digenggam oleh telapak lain yang sedikit lebih besar dan lebih kuat dari miliknya. Seongwoo kembali membulatkan pupil, terkejut akan pemandangannya di hadapan ini apalagi saat ibu jari Daniel mulai mengusap punggung tangannya.

"Sudah 6 tahun aku memperhatikan seseorang. Awalnya kukira ini hanyalah atraksi mata saja. Orang itu...bagaimana, ya, cara mendeskripsikannya—" Daniel menggigit bibir bawahnya,"—pokoknya dia itu adalah salah satu bentuk estetika karya Tuhan. Indah dan berpijar. Semua orang pasti akan menyadarinya. Tertarik pada pandangan pertama. Termasuk aku."

Seongwoo mengangguk pelan dan menatap Daniel analitis, menunjukkan fokus penuhnya pada setiap kata yang terucap. Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya membalas genggaman pemuda tersebut dengan remasan lembut.

"Dimana saja dan kapan saja, bila dia berada di sekitarku, instingku akan segera meneriakkan namanya dalam benak dan aku akan refleks menengok, mencari-cari bayangnya—," yang lebih muda terkekeh sendiri mendengarkan dirinya berbicara dengan begitu mengilik-ngilik. Seongwoo mengangkat satu alisnya,"—sampai akhirnya aku bertanya-tanya. Apakah ini adalah obsesi? Apakah hal ini cenderung wajar bagi seseorang untuk melakukannya? Berganti atensi dengan mudahnya saat orang itu muncul dalam ruang pandang, bukankah itu menakutkan?"

Seongwoo mengangguk. Pergerakkan itu tak luput dari manik Daniel yang diam-diam cukup teliti dalam observasi. Daniel tersenyum.

"Tapi, nyatanya itu bukanlah obsesi. Benih cinta tumbuh saat seseorang menaruh perhatian lebih pada yang lain. Yah...Begitulah yang kukutip dari Jisung _hyung_. Merasakan kebahagiaan tersendiri saat aku melihatnya senang. Ikut larut dalam sedih saat aku melihatnya terpuruk. Sosok itu menarik atensimu dengan sedemikian rupa, tentu karena dialah orang yang kau pilih untuk kau perhatikan. Lalu...Aku sudah menentukan pilihanku dari 6 tahun yang lalu."

Seongwoo menelan ludahnya.

"...Siapa yang kau pilih?"

Daniel tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tak kusangka kau akan selamban ini menyadarinya, Ong Seongwoo."

Diangkatnya kedua tangan yang saling menggenggam oleh si surai coklat madu. Ditautkannya kelima jari itu dengan milik sang kekasih sebelum diikuti dengan remasan seakan meyakinkan pemuda di hadapannya.

Seongwoo hanya dapat menatap.

"Aku sudah memilihmu sejak 6 tahun yang lalu."

Daniel berada dimana-mana.

Nyatanya, bukanlah matanya saja yang dapat melihat. Pikiran pun ikut melakukan observasi. Hati ikut menaruh afeksi. Bukanlah obsesi dan anomali yang mengantarnya pada titik ini. Awal mula yang didasari oleh rasa ingin tahu berlanjut pada atensi yang tertarik pasti pada sosok Kang Daniel. Mungkin, ini bukan cinta seperti yang ia sebutkan. Mungkin, ini memang atraksi mata. Tapi dia tidak dapat memungkiri satu fakta yang bertambah dalam daftar kejanggalan.

Semua diawali mutlak dikarenakan oleh niatannya sendiri.

Seongwoo menundukkan kepalanya. Senyum tak terbaca terlihat tak kasat mata. Dia merutuki kebodohannya yang tak perlu, dan bersiap untuk menggapai jawaban yang ditunggu.

"Daniel, apakah tidak terlambat bagiku untuk memilihmu?"

.

.

.

 **Faktanya dia sendiri yang memilih untuk memerhatikan Daniel semenjak rasa ingin tahu itu muncul.**

.

.

.

"Tidak ada kata terlambat, _hyung_."

.

.

.

"Seongwoo _oppa_ , kau sedang melihat apa?"

Seongwoo menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Didapatkannya salah satu _junior_ yang meminta bantuannya untuk melakukan _mentoring_ pada hari itu tengah menatapnya penasaran. Satu buku tebal berjudul 'Kalkulus II' dipeluknya erat. Dalam hati, dia sudah meringis ngeri membayangkan rumus matematis yang bahkan lebih rumit dari mecoba menselaraskan pikiran William Shakespeare dan Albert Einstein.

Ya, Seongwoo pernah mencoba menuliskan essai tentang itu. _So what_?

Seongwoo mengendikkan bahunya dan kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi santai yang didudukinya. Matanya lurus menatap lapangan yang tengah ramai digunakan mahasiswa fakultas lain untuk bermain basket. Merasa keingintahuannya tidak diindahkan, mahasiswi di sampingnya akhirnya mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya dan mencoba menelisik arah pandangan Seongwoo dan mengikutinya.

"Wah...Siapa pemuda tampan itu? Dia dari fakultas lain, ya? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya di Gedung Fakultas Informatika!"

Seongwoo melirik ke arahnya sekilas sebelum menyunggingkan seringai khasnya.

"Dia Kang Daniel. Dari Fakultas Teknik Elektro. Lagi-lagi dia mengubah warna rambutnya satu _palette_ lebih gelap dari coklat madu."

. . .

 **...to be continued.**


	4. 03 Debaran Pertama

**Bagaimanakah suara debaran pertamamu?**

.

.

.

Daniel menyebutkan bahwa dia telah memerhatikan Seongwoo selama 6 tahun.

Penemuan ini cukup menarik karena Seongwoo baru mengetahui akan keberadaan Daniel 2 tahun yang lalu saat yang lebih muda meminta tanda tangannya pada masa orientasi.

Dirinya ingin sekali menanyakan hal tersebut. Rasa ingin tahu sungguh menggelitik angan. Mencoba menggali lebih dalam namun tak ada hasil. Entah ada lubang apa di antara kenangan masa lalu dan masa sekarang sehingga Seongwoo cukup kesulitan untuk mengisinya dengan jawaban yang tepat.

Tapi, apabila ia tanyakan dari sekarang, apakah itu terlalu cepat? Ataukah sebaliknya? Terlambat?

Si surai hitam memainkan penanya, di atas meja terdapat buku yang terbuka. Suasana kamar hening bersahabat, cukup sesuai dengan ekspektasi melihat keadaan asrama laki-laki di Gedung A tidak begitu banyak dipenuhi mahasiswa.

Mengapa demikian? Pasalnya yang mengisi asrama tersebut merupakan mahasiswa darah dalam negeri yang mendapatkan beasiswa. Kuantitas berbanding terbalik dengan fasilitas. Hanya 10 orang yang berada di dalam asrama dan bahkan tidak semuanya memanfaatkan ketersediaan kamar. Ada sebagian yang memilih untuk menyewa apartemen sendiri. Ada juga yang ternyata rumahnya cukup dekat dengan kampus sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk menghemat pengeluaran pangkal di awal tahun penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Tertinggal 6 orang dari 10 mahasiswa penerima beasiswa yang berada di asrama Gedung A dan Ong Seongwoo adalah salah satu dari segelintir.

Dalam hati, Seongwoo cukup bersyukur akan kondisi tersebut karena hening dapat membantunya untuk berpikir.

"2 tahun yang lalu aku bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kali. Bila dia mengenalku dari 6 tahun yang lalu...berarti dia sudah mengenalku semenjak kelas 1 SMA. Kalau begitu, dia waktu itu masih berada di jenjang menengah pertama tingkatan akhir? Hmmm...Menarik—"

"Hei, Seongwoo! Kau sedang bicara dengan siapa?"

Seongwoo sontak tersadar dari dunia lamunannya. Gelagapan, dia memutar kursinya dengan kecepatan yang berbanding dengan gerak sentrifugal sehingga kursinya oleng dan membuatnya sukses terjungkal ke belakang. Benturan pertama kali dialami oleh punggung lalu diikuti dengan kepala. Mau tak mau Seongwoo mengeluarkan erangan kesakitan.

Benjolan kedua di sisi belakang kepalanya tentu saja akan muncul tak lama lagi menemani bekas memar pada sisi kiri hasil kebodohannya sendiri beberapa hari yang lalu.

Saksi yang berada di depan pintu tertawa.

Entah dia itu manusia yang punya hati atau setan yang senang melihat seseorang menderita.

"Ya, tertawa saja yang keras. Kalau bisa sampai terdengar ke aula, Noh Taehyun," ucap Seongwoo datar dengan mata lurus menatap langit-langit. Di suatu sudut dia bisa melihat ada laba-laba yang tengah merajut sarangnya. Dalam benak yang ditemani dengan denyutan nyeri pemuda itu berpendapat bahwa kamarnya sudah cukup kotor hingga memenuhi syarat untuk dihuni individu baru. Kalau dibiarkan laba-laba itu akan mencari pasangan dan membentuk koloni di sudut langit-langit kamarnya. Dia harus segera membersihkan—

"Yah- Kau melamun lagi, Seongwoo!" Taehyun yang sudah masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa seizin si empunya berjongkok di samping tubuh yang tergeletak pasrah di atas lantai. Seongwoo meniup rambut yang menghalangi matanya sebelum diikuti helaan nafas.

"Melamun itu hak manusia. Kalau kau mau protes berarti kau melanggar HAM," Seongwoo menatap Taehyun dengan kedua alis naik-turun dan mata membulat seakan ingin mengintimidasi. Namun, efek yang dihasilkan tentu adalah keterbalikan dari ekspektasinya. Di mata pemuda yang berjongkok itu, paras Seongwoo terlihat menggelikan dan tidak bisa dianggap serius.

"Hahaha! Kau ini...Ayo berdiri," Taehyun mengulurkan tangannya yang diterima oleh Seongwoo. Lelaki itu akhirnya berdiri dengan bantuan temannya. Taehyun mengangkat kembali kursi yang tadi ikut jatuh bersamaan dengan tubuh Seongwoo sedangkan yang tadi terjatuh sudah menyamankan posisi di atas kasur.

"Mengapa kau kemari? Bukankah kau sudah wisuda?" Tanya Seongwoo sembari mengusap pelan bagian kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Sungwoon menitipkan ini," jawab Taehyun cepat tanpa berbasa-basi sembari menyerahkan secarik kertas kepada Seongwoo,"dia menyuruhku untuk memberikannya kepada Jaehwan. Tapi, karena aku hari ini sudah harus berkemas dan kembali ke rumah jadi aku titipkan saja padamu, ya."

Seongwoo mengangkat satu alisnya. Sebuah predikamen yang cukup aneh untuk dilakukan oleh pemuda disiplin serita Ha Sungwoon. Memberikan perintah kepada teman terdekat hanya untuk mengirimkan surat? Memangnya mereka masih menduduki bangku sekolah dasar?

"Mengapa tidak dia saja yang memberikannya pada Jaehwan?" Rasa ingin tahu Seongwoo tentu beralasan. Mau sebodoh apapun temannya, Jaehwan benar-benar menantikan jawaban atas pernyataan perasaannya. Menurutnya, cukup tidak adil bagi si wakil ketua komite paduan suara untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang tak terucap langsung dari mulut orang yang ditunggu-tunggu.

Taehyun mengendikkan bahu,"percayalah, aku juga sudah menyuruhnya untuk membicarakan langsung pada anak itu tapi dia sangat keras kepala. Kau tahu 'kan kalau Sungwoon sudah memutuskan dia akan bersikeras dengan keputusannya itu?"

Seongwoo terdiam. Benar juga. Sungwoon memiliki karakter yang cukup...batu. Tidak, perilaku dan karakter dari pemuda itu memang benar-benar menyerupai batu. Bila Taehyun sendiri sudah menyerah, berarti tidak ada lagi yang mampu mengubah pemikiran sang senior.

Entah apa yang membuat Jaehwan 'jatuh cinta' pada Sungwoon. Seongwoo terus-menerus mempertanyakan hal itu setiap hari.

 _Alih-alih mempertanyakan sensasi aneh yang kini ia rasakan setiap Daniel berada di sisinya_.

Apakah dia sudah mulai jatuh cinta?

Psh, tentu tidak.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikannya pada Jaehwan nanti," balas Seongwoo pada akhirnya sembari menaruh surat tersebut di atas meja. Taehyun menghela nafas lega kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku serahkan padamu, ya!"

Begitu Taehyun berjalan keluar dari kamar dan sosoknya menghilang di balik tembok, Seongwoo menyandarkan punggungnya di atas matras dan menghela nafas.

"Jam berapa ini..."

Seongwoo melirik ke arah jam dinding tepat di ujung barat dari tempatnya bersandar. Jam menunjukkan pukul 11.23.

"Oh, baru jam—ASTAGA, AKU TERLAMBAT!"

Seakan diberi tenaga lebih dari keterkejutan dan keterlambatannya, Seongwoo mulai bergerak kesana-kemari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Hanya butuh waktu 3 menit bagi Seongwoo untuk mengganti kaus, menggosok gigi, dan mencuci muka. Disambarnya tas yang ia gantung di belakang pintu dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi dia berlari keluar kamar.

"Mengapa aku harus terlambat saat ini, _sih_?! Kelas pertama hari ini 'kan diajarkan oleh keturunan Lucifer itu! Aaaah- bodoh, bodoh!" Tatkala panik, Seongwoo akan meracau nyaring entah pada siapa. Larinya membabi-buta. Entah siapa dan apa yang ada di hadapannya, dia tidak akan berhenti sampai di tempat tujuan.

Pikirannya sedari tadi akan berbagai hipotesis mengenai Daniel dan dirinya selama 6 tahun ini menguap cepat tergantikan oleh bayangan akan huruf 'E' di daftar nilainya.

"Cepatlah, cepatlah-!"

"Hei, awas ada mobil!"

Seongwoo yang sibuk berlari tak menyadari bahwa dia tengah berlari lurus ke arah mobil yang melaju di jalan yang memisahkan gedung perkuliahan dengan lahan parkir. Matanya membelalak. Otak tak bisa memroseskan kedua hal tersebut bersamaan. Seakan dibutakan, Seongwoo tetap berlari dengan kepala kosong.

"Eh?! _Hy_ - _hyung_! Awas!"

Suatu telapak tangan yang besar mencengkeram sikunya kuat sebelum satu tarikan keras membawa tubuhnya terhempas ke belakang. Si surai hitam menutup matanya erat, bersiap untuk merasakan benturan. Namun, bukanlah dataran keras yang menghantam punggung.

"Agh-!"

Erangan keras menyadarinya dari keadaan syok. Punggungnya bersandar dengan sesuatu yang empuk saat dirinya terjatuh. Sandaran empuk itu menahan massanya dengan sedemikian rupa sehingga dia tidak merasakan sakit. Seongwoo menatap jalanan di hadapannya dengan mata terbuka lebar. Nafas memburu, detak jantung berderu. Kalau saja dia tidak ditarik oleh seseorang dia pasti—

 _Seseorang?_

Dengan gesit, Seongwoo berbalik dan ditemukannya Daniel tengah mengusap kepalanya. Parasnya merengut, jelas dia kesakitan.

"Da-Daniel?! Kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Sebelum kedua tangan Seongwoo dapat menyentuh bahu pemuda tersebut, Daniel sudah mendahului dengan mencengkeram kedua lengannya kuat dan mengguncang tubuhnya.

"APA KAU GILA?! Berlari tanpa melihat sekitarmu?! Kau bisa saja celaka, _hyung_!"

Bentakan Daniel membuatnya tersentak oleh tekanan yang tak bulatnya menatap sepasang iris coklat kehitaman milik kekasihnya yang berkilat marah dan tak sarat akan kekhawatiran. Wujud simetri putar manifestasi pikiran yang berkecamuk akan kemungkinan terburuk akhirnya berhenti dan membatu. Terhenyak dalam cengkeraman, Seongwoo menghela nafasnya yang tersengal dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf...Aku...Bukan maksudku..."

Belum selesai berkata apa-apa, Daniel menangkup kedua pipinya dan mengelus lembut kulitnya menggunakan ibu jari miliknya. Disandarkannya dahi si surai coklat madu di atas milik si surai hitam sebelum sang adam menghela nafas dalam.

"Astaga...Jangan membuat jantungku lepas dari tempatnya, _hyung_ ," bisik Daniel tepat di telinga Seongwoo lirih. Tremor tak kasat mata terdengar dari intonasi.

 _Deg_

 _Eh?_

"...Ya, maafkan aku yang tidak berhati-hati. Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Tadi kau jatuh cukup keras," Seongwoo menghiraukan dentuman aneh yang muncul tanpa diundang persis tersembunyi dalam dada dengan memperhatikan Daniel dan mengelus kepalanya lembut. Menerima perlakuan itu, Daniel menjauhkan kepalanya sedikit dan menunduk. Semburat merah menghias pipi. Diam-diam, Seongwoo tersenyum.

"Bokong dan kepalaku terasa nyeri, kau harus bertanggung jawab, _hyung_ ," Daniel mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu walaupun matanya masih menyimpan kekhawatiran akan keselamatan Seongwoo yang sempat terancam. Melihat hal itu, yang lebih tua tidak dapat menahan rasa bersalahnya.

"Ya, aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan lebih berhati-hati, bagaimana?" Seongwoo berdiri terlebih dahulu sebelum menyodorkan tangannya yang diterima Daniel. Pemuda jangkung itu pada akhirnya berhasil berdiri dan menepuk bagian celananya yang berdebu.

"Aku harap kau memegang kata-katamu," tegas Daniel sembari menyilangkan lengan lengkap dengan tubuh yang menegak seakan ingin menunjukkan pada Seongwoo bahwa dia bicara serius. Seongwoo baru saja ingin mengatakan sesuatu saat matanya kembali menangkap waktu yang ditunjukkan pada jam tangannya.

"AH- AKU BENAR-BENAR TERLAMBAT!" Pemuda yang kembali termakan rasa panik sendiri itu bersiap untuk kembali berlari namun sesuatu menahannya untuk pergi. Daniel mencengkeram sikut Seongwoo dan menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak setuju.

"Jangan berlari lagi! Ayo kita ke kelasmu bersama. Aku akan pikirkan alasan keterlambatanmu agar hukumanmu diringankan, mengerti?" Yang lebih muda menganggukkan kepala pada Seongwoo sebelum melepaskan cengkeramannya dan mulai berjalan di hadapannya. Seongwoo yang terkejut mendengar hal itu tidak dapat menutup mulutnya yang sudah terbuka amat lebar, ketidakpercayaan jelas terlihat pada paras.

Menyadari bahwa Daniel sudah berjalan jauh di depannya, lelaki itu akhirnya mengikuti dengan langkah panjang untuk segera mensejajarkan langkah mereka. Melihat Seongwoo yang sudah berjalan di sampingnya, Daniel tersenyum. Terdapat kilatan jahit dari kedua manik yang dipandang Seongwoo dengan miliknya yang penuh curiga.

"Apa yang akan kau katakan pada dosenku, Daniel? Dan- astaga, apa kau serius melakukan ini?!"

Senyuman Daniel berubah menjadi seringaian yang menambah intensitas ketidakpercayaan Seongwoo.

"Kita lihat saja nanti!"

.

.

.

 **Kau bisa merasakannya, bukan? Ketukan pertama pada hatimu?**

.

.

.

Seongwoo merengut sembari memperhatikan papan tulis yang sudah penuh bertuliskan algoritma penyelesaian suatu kasus. Ekspresinya terlihat tidak bersahabat siang hari ini, dan pemandangan tersebut cukup mengganggu penglihatan rekan sebangkunya, Jonghyun.

"Kau masih kesal dengan Daniel? Ayolah, menurutku dia sudah cukup berbaik hati menyelamatkan nilai Desain Analisis Algoritma-mu dengan mengatakan 'Seongwoo _hyung_ terlambat karena perutnya mengalami kontraksi hebat dan tidak bisa keluar dari kamar mandi hingga 2 jam.' Pft-" Jonghyun memalingkan wajah untuk menahan tawanya.

Seongwoo mendelik.

"Yang ada aku ditertawakan oleh seantero kelas dan dosen sendiri! Yah...Walaupun akhirnya dia memberiku izin untuk duduk tanpa bicara apapun soal hukuman..." Pemuda itu menggaruk pipinya tepat di bawah konstelasi bintang miliknya. Jonghyun tersenyum geli dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi, kau juga malah ikut ambil andil dalam permainan Daniel, bukan? Kau tadi berakting dengan mengusap perutmu dan memasang wajah seperti kau sedang...melawan hukum alam? Wajah tampanmu berubah buruk rupa dalam waktu singkat. Siapa sangka bahwa kau cukup bertalenta? Seharusnya kau menjadi aktor, Seongwoo."

"Eh~ Kau mengakui ketampananku?" Rengutan Seongwoo menghilang digantikan dengan senyum bangga dan kedua alis naik-turun meminta klarifikasi. Seongwoo menyikut temannya itu dan menusuk-nusuk pinggangnya yang membuat Jonghyun menggeliat geli dan memukul telapak tangan pemuda jahil tersebut ringan.

"Ya, untuk apa berbohong?" Jawab Jonghyun santai. Seongwoo menyeringai sebelum kembali menopang dagu dan melihat ke papan tulis.

"Yaah...Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Daniel menghasut dosen itu sendiri terlebih dia berniat membantuku. Setidaknya aku juga harus berbuat sesuatu sebagai ' _special effect_ '," Seongwoo mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membentuk huruf 'V' sebelum menekuk kedua jarinya bergantian saat mengatakan ' _special effect_ '. Jonghyun memutar bola matanya.

"Lalu? Apakah kau sudah mulai menyukai Daniel?"

Pertanyaan Jonghyun melenyapkan seringai itu dari wajah Seongwoo. Kilatan jenaka pada manik coklat kehitaman berubah dilema. Pemuda yang ditanya menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Seketika ruangan kelas yang ramai dengan mahasiswa yang bercakap satu sama lain dengan bebasnya setelah dosen selesai mengajar terasa menyesakkan.

"...Aku tidak tahu, Jonghyun," Seongwoo menghela nafasnya. Satu tangan terangkat untuk mengacak rambut,"yang kutahu aku nyaman berada di dalam hubungan ini. Dan kupikir...untuk sekarang, hal ini sudah cukup."

Jonghyun mengangguk kepalanya memahami. Ditutupnya buku catatan yang sedari tadi menjadi wadah coretan dan penjabaran algoritma sebelum menoleh ke arah rekan satu bangkunya itu,"kau masih punya waktu, Seongwoo. Tapi, jangan biarkan Daniel tanpa jawaban lebih lama lagi. Pikirkan juga perasaannya. Aku yakin dia juga menunggumu untuk setidaknya mengatakan 'suka' sebelum 'cinta'."

Jonghyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menaruh barang-barangnya kembali di dalam ransel,"jangan sampai kau menyesal di akhir cerita, Seongwoo. Semoga berhasil!"

Dan untuk kedua kalinya Jonghyun bertingkah seakan dia lebih tahu mengenai perkara hati Seongwoo daripada si empunya hati itu sendiri.

'Sialan memang si jenius itu.'

Saat temannya beranjak berdiri dan berlalu dari kelas, Seongwoo hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Dilemparnya pandangannya pada langit-langit kelas itu dan dia hanya duduk disana dengan posisi tersebut selama beberapa saat.

"Ah...aku harus membersihkan kamarku setelah ini."

Seongwoo menggelengkan kepala dan beranjak berdiri. Diraihnya ransel miliknya yang tergeletak apa adanya di bawah kursi sebelum berjalan keluar kelas. Lagi-lagi pikirannya bersenandung dalam bingung. Ada suatu ketidaktahuan yang mengganggu. Sama seperti apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, lagi-lagi Seongwoo menghadapi suatu pertanyaan tak terjawab.

Apakah jawaban yang akan ia temukan hari ini?

Tak disangka, Daniel bertahan bersamanya sudah lebih dari 3 bulan semenjak pernyataan cinta yang tiba-tiba itu. Sejak hari itu, memang Daniel terkadang mengumbar kata 'cinta' tapi dia tidak pernah mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' secara langsung seperti saat dia menyatakan pernyataan cinta terdahulu. Seongwoo sendiri menikmati hubungan mereka walau kadang ada saja yang memperumit keadaan.

Diam-diam Seongwoo ikut menduga-duga. Mengapa Daniel tidak mengatakan kata-kata magis itu kepadanya sekali lagi? Apakah ada sesuatu yang menahannya?

Dan, memangnya Seongwoo siap apabila Daniel mengatakan itu kembali padanya di saat-saat seperti ini?

Seongwoo menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

Pasalnya bila Daniel menyatakan perasaannya lagi pada saat ini bahkan di masa mendatang, Seongwoo tidak akan bisa memberi jawaban yang pasti.

Apa yang perlu dikata apabila jawaban itu sendiri tidak ada?

Atau... _belum_ ada?

Seongwoo yang sibuk berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang berjalan tepat ke arahnya. Satu meter lagi tubuh mereka bisa saja bertabrakan satu sama lain seandainya orang itu tidak menyadari keberadaan Seongwoo.

" _Hyung_ , apa yang tadi kau kata tentang 'berhati-hati', hm?" Suara yang familiar lantas memaksa yang lebih tua refleks mengangkat kepalanya. Tepat di hadapannya ada Daniel yang berdiri memperhatikannya. Dia terlihat tengah membawa ransel dan di tangan kirinya terangkat sebuah kotak perkakas.

Seongwoo mengedipkan matanya.

"Eh? Hai," ucap Seongwoo seperti seorang idiot. Melihat itu, Daniel tertawa.

"Mengapa kau terlihat sangat tidak fokus hari ini? Apa kau belum makan?" Tanya Daniel sembari memiringkan kepalanya. Walau tidak terlihat mengintimidasi, matanya tetap diam-diam lincah menyelidik seakan ingin membaca pikiran Seongwoo. Si surai hitam menggelengkan kepala cepat.

"Tidak. Aku hanya bingung mengapa kita selalu berpapasan begini. Apakah kampus ini memang sempit, ya?" Seongwoo bersedekap dan kembali menatap kotak perkakas yang dibawa oleh kekasihnya,"kau ada kelas?"

Daniel melirik ke arah pandangan Seongwoo dan mengangguk cepat,"iya! Proyek robotik yang aku lakukan bersama kelompokku hari ini akhirnya bisa diselesaikan! Aku tidak sabar masuk ke kelas sekarang!"

Seongwoo terkekeh melihat antusiasme yang dimiliki oleh lelaki satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Diulurkannya tangan kanan miliknya untuk mengacak rambut Daniel seakan dia tengah memberikan pujian pada anak kecil,"kalau begitu cepat ke kelas dan selesaikan proyekmu! Aku akan menunggu di tempat biasa."

"Hm? Apa kau akan memasak lagi untukku hari ini?" Daniel menatap Seongwoo penuh harap. Senyuman manis terukir mudah pada paras tampan sang pemuda bermarga Ong tersebut.

"Aku akan memasak _bulgogi_ hari ini. Kosongkan perutmu barang sebentar saja, oke?" Kedipan mata jenaka diberikannya pada si surai coklat madu. Lucunya, Daniel yang menyaksikan hal tersebut terlihat cukup terkejut dan menutup mulutnya. Mata melirik ke arah lain. Warna merah muda itu kembali terlihat menghias pipi.

"Mengapa setiap kau tersenyum seperti itu selalu ada saja yang berdebar," gumam Daniel lirih namun masih sempat terdengar oleh Seongwoo yang membulatkan matanya refleks.

"...Eh?"

"...A-ah- M-maksudku- Mmm...Ahh- Aku pergi dulu, _hyung_! Sampai berjumpa nanti!" Daniel gelagapan dan segera berlari meninggalkan Seongwoo yang masih mematung di tempatnya berdiri dengan mulut terbuka membentuk huruf 'O' sempurna.

 _Deg Deg_

"...Haaah?" Tubuh Seongwoo merosot ke lantai dan dia segera menenggelamkan wajahnya kembali pada lipatan tangan di atas lututnya yang mengapit. Perkataan Daniel tadi benar-benar membuatnya malu—

—dan mengapa ada lagi sesuatu yang mengetuk hatinya?

.

.

.

 **Kapan kau akan menyadarinya?**

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Ini. Dari Sungwoon _hyung._ "

Seongwoo dan Jaehwan berdiri di depan gerbang kampus. Sebelum Jaehwan pergi ke tempat parkir untuk mengambil motornya, Seongwoo sudah mencegatnya untuk menyelesaikan 'misi' dari Taehyun sekaligus menunggu kedatangan Daniel. Jaehwan menatap secarik surat di tangan Seongwoo yang terulur tepat di hadapannya. Tatapannya penuh tanya dan kebingungan. Melihat itu, Seongwoo tak dapat menahan rasa simpatinya,"ambillah. Semoga saja jawabannya memuaskan."

Dengan tangan bergetar, Jaehwan menerima surat itu pada akhirnya. Gugup luar biasa, Jaehwan tidak sadar dia sudah menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah. Seniornya-lah yang menyadari itu dan langsung cekatan mengusap bibir yang berdarah dengan tisu yang kebetulan ada di dalam sakunya kala itu.

"Mengapa dia memberiku surat lewat perantara? Memangnya dia pikir ini tahun 2005?" Jaehwan terkekeh walau tawanya itu terdengar miris,"apakah ini caranya untuk menolakku secara halus?"

Melihat betapa juniornya dibuat pesimis oleh kelakuan Sungwoon, Seongwoo berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk bertemu empat mata secara pribadi dengan bendahara komite paduan suara kampus mereka itu,"hei, tenanglah. Kau belum membaca suratnya, bukan? Bisa saja isinya lebih baik dari yang kau kira."

Jaehwan menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya walau raut frustasi itu tidak menghilang juga,"baiklah. Aku akan membacanya di kamarku nanti."

Seongwoo tersenyum kecil,"semangat, Jaehwan!"

Hanya anggukkan lemah yang ia terima dari temannya itu. Seongwoo baru saja ingin membuka mulut namun Jaehwan mendahuluinya,"bagaimana perasaanmu dengan Daniel?"

Seongwoo terperanjat mendengarkan pertanyaan yang tak terduga dari Jaehwan. Mengapa semua orang menanyakan hal itu padanya hari ini?

"M-mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" Tanya Seongwoo disertai gagap. Pertanyaan tersebut cukup sensitif untuk dicerna dan dia tidak yakin dirinya dapat menemukan jawaban dalam waktu singkat.

Jaehwan mengendikkan bahunya,"yah, kau juga belum benar-benar menyatakan bagaimana perasaanmu padanya, bukan? Sudah hampir lebih dari 3 bulan, _hyung_. Kau tidak ingin menjelaskannya?"

Lelaki yang menjadi target pertanyaan tersebut memalingkan wajah. Tangan terkepal berkeringat. Bibir bawah tergigit dalam pikir.

Apakah harus secepat itu dia memutuskan bagaimana perasaannya?

"Aku...aku tidak—"

"Seongwoo _hyung_! Maaf menunggu lama!"

Panjang umur, orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan berlari kecil ke arah gerbang. Daniel tersenyum lebar sembari melambaikan tangannya. Seperti mentari yang akan selalu menarik perhatian, manik Seongwoo segera tertuju padanya. Ukiran senyum menghias paras, membalas cahaya dengan manis lekuk bibirnya.

"Hei! Aku tidak menunggu lama, tenang saja!" Balas Seongwoo sembari menepuk pundak Daniel yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

" _Hyung_ , perutku sudah benar-benar kosong sekarang! Nanti masak bulgogi porsi besar, ya!"

"Porsi besar? Jangan-jangan kau akan menghabiskan 2 bakul nasi sendiri lagi."

"Itu karena kau makan terlalu sedikit dan menyisakan banyak, _hyung_! Sayang kalau nasinya dibuang!"

"Makanku tidak sedikit—"

"Tidak, tidak. Kau makan dengan porsi kecil. Hari ini kau harus menemaniku makan porsi besar dan harus dihabiskan!"

"Yah! Jangan menyuruh-nyuruh _hyung_ -mu!"

"Kau bukan _hyung_ -ku, kau kekasihku!"

Pernyataan lantang nan mantap yang terlontar dari mulut Daniel cukup membuat Seongwoo bungkam. Mulutnya bergerak-gerak ingin membalas namun tak ada satu kata pun yang dapat terangkai. Melihat kekalahan dari sang kekasih, Daniel tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Benar, bukan? Karena kau kekasihku aku harus memastikan kau makan dengan benar."

"...Aku sudah makan dengan benar..."

"Kau belum—"

Jaehwan berdeham.

"Ehem, maaf mengganggu kalian. Aku pamit dulu, ya," ucap Jaehwan tanpa ekspresi yang berarti, memecahkan gelembung yang melingkupi kedua pemuda yang sedari tadi beradu argumen.

Seongwoo dan Daniel berhenti berucap dan melihat ke arah satu sama lain. Seakan dapat melakukan telepati, Seongwoo mengangguk pada Daniel yang dijawab dengan acungan ibu jari.

Sebelum Jaehwan berbalik, sebuah telapak tangan mencengkeram pundaknya dan menahannya untuk berjalan. Wakil ketua komite paduan suara itu menoleh ke arah si empunya telapak tangan dan mengangkat satu alisnya saat didapatinya Seongwoo-lah yang menahannya.

"Kau mau makan bersama kami? Apartemen Daniel tidak jauh dari arah rumahmu, loh!" Ajak Seongwoo ramah disertai dengan anggukan antusias Daniel.

Jaehwan melihat kedua orang itu dengan mata yang menyipit. Dia menatap Seongwoo dan Daniel bergantian. Berkali-kali hingga Seongwoo sendiri bingung dengan tingkah aneh juniornya itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Jaehwan mengumbar senyumnya. Ramah dan bersahabat.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi obat nyamuk. Aku pulang dulu, ya!"

Jaehwan tertawa keras seperti dirasuki sebelum berbalik dan berlalu dari sana, meninggalkan kedua pemuda yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa maksudnya dengan 'obat nyamuk'?" Tanya Seongwoo, mengerjapkan mata.

"Aku sendiri tidak mengerti," jawab Daniel, menggaruk kepala.

 _Dasar bodoh._

" _Hyung_ , apa kau mau pergi sekarang?" Daniel menoleh ke arah yang lebih tua. Seongwoo yang masih menatap tembok dimana Jaehwan berbelok dan menghilang dari pandangan hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Ya, sebentar lagi matahari terbenam. Ayo!"

Sepasang kekasih itu akhirnya mulai melangkah. Canda tawa menyertai perjalanan mereka. Berbeda dengan kejadian dimana 1 bulan pertama mereka berhubungan keheningan yang canggung membentuk tembok tak kasat mata di antara keduanya, kini mereka terlihat lebih nyaman dan terbiasa dengan eksistensi masing-masing. Perubahan itu berkembang secara bertahap. Perlahan tapi pasti.

 _Jadi, tidak apa-apa kalau aku tidak cepat-cepat memutuskan, bukan?_

Hati nuraninya mulai berbicara. Di balik tawa dia menyembunyikan tanda tanya besar.

Seberapa cepat seseorang dapat jatuh cinta?

Memangnya cinta itu apa?

Sungguh, pertanyaan ini tak ada habisnya menghantui.

Teman-temannya mulai berbicara. Bertanya dan meminta kepastian. Tapi, dari sisi Daniel sendiri...

 _Apa yang dia pikirkan, ya?_

" _Hyung_? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Menyadari keheningan yang datang secara tiba-tiba membuat Daniel menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah pemuda di belakangnya. Pintu apartemennya sudah berada di depan mata. Tangan dilengkapi dengan segenggam kunci terulur akan membuka.

Seongwoo dengan cepat menggelengkan kepala dan mengukir senyum seadanya,"tidak, aku tadi berpikir apakah aku meninggalkan sesuatu di kampus tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang tertinggal."

Daniel mengangkat satu alisnya, jelas dia tidak terlihat yakin dengan jawaban yang sudah diberikan oleh yang lebih tua tapi ada sorot determinasi terlihat jelas pada kilat manik coklat kehitaman dimana Seongwoo tidak ingin diselidiki lebih lanjut olehnya sehingga dia memilih untuk tidak menggali lebih dalam. Melihat Daniel yang sudah berbalik dan membuka pintu, Seongwoo menghela nafas lega.

"Peter? Dimana Rooney?"

Dilihatnya Peter berjalan ke arah sang pemilik dengan menggerakkan ekornya. Dia memiringkan kepala, kedua mata bulat mengerjap tanpa jawaban. Seongwoo mengangkat alisnya.

"Rooney tidak ada di dalam?"

Daniel mengangkat Peter ke dalam rengkuhannya dan tak lupa mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar ruangan. Matanya cukup tajam menelisik. Bila soal kucing memang pemuda itu ahlinya. Bahkan pada jarak sejauh ini Seongwoo tidak heran bila si surai coklat madu dapat menemukan Rooney yang bersembunyi di sudut meja yang berjarak cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri dan sedikit tersembunyi di balik sofa.

"Tidak, dia tidak ada disini," Daniel menggelengkan kepala dan membuka sepatunya yang kemudian dibiarkannya tergeletak sembarangan. Seongwoo memutar bola matanya melihat ketidakdisiplinan lelaki itu dan memutuskan untuk merapikan seiring dirinya membuka sepatu miliknya.

"Apa mungkin dia sedang mendatangi kucing jantan tetangga sebelah?" Tanya Seongwoo disertai seringaian. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Daniel mendelik ke arah yang lebih tua dan mengerucutkan bibir tidak suka sebelum duduk di atas sofa bersama dengan Peter di pangkuannya.

"Rooney masih kecil! Dia tidak mungkin tertarik dengan pejantan manapun!" Sahut Daniel cukup posesif akan peliharaannya. Seongwoo tertawa geli mendengarnya. Anak itu memang cukup menggemaskan kalau seseorang sudah mengungkit 'skandal' kucingnya.

"Dia sudah berumur 4 tahun. Aku pikir dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk...tertarik pada pejantan," ucap Seongwoo sama sekali tidak membantu menghilangkan rasa gundah Daniel sembari melangkah ke arah dapur. Setiap langkah diingatnya jelas. Dia juga sudah tahu dimana perlengkapan masak terletak. Bahkan, ia sendiri membantu menambahkan isi kulkas Daniel yang dahulu sangatlah minim pangan dan hanya dipenuhi susu untuk kucing.

 _Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa Seongwoo sering menyediakan makanan di tempat Daniel, bukan?_

Daniel mengelus bulu halus Peter, parasnya tetap menunjukkan ketidaksetujuan akan kemungkinan bahwa Rooney mendatangi kucing tetangga,"dia pasti sedang jalan-jalan di sekitar tempat ini. Aku yakin dia akan kembali sebelum jam 7."

Seongwoo tertawa renyah dari dalam dapur. Jemarinya lincah bergerak, memotong daging tanpa ragu. Meracik bumbu, mencium sedapnya bau. Pemuda itu memang sangat menyukai _bulgogi_ sehingga dia sendiri sudah mempelajari aturan masak sedemikian rupa untuk membuat mahakarya _bulgogi_ nya sendiri. _Bulgogi_ itu sangat istimewa baginya hingga tidak sembarang orang yang bisa ia biarkan untuk mencicipinya. Dahulu, hanya ibunya saja yang dapat ikut merasakan paduan manis-asin daging _bulgogi_ buatannya. Kini, dia sudah cukup menaruh kepercayaan pada Kang Daniel dan mengizinkannya untuk ikut mencicipi _bulgogi_ miliknya.

 _Entah sejak kapan Daniel bukanlah sembarang orang saja di dalam hidup Seongwoo._

Daniel yang sudah mencium harum sedap dari dapur tak dapat menahan diri untuk berdiri dan melihat apa yang tengah dikerjakan oleh pemuda yang cukup gemar memasak itu. Dilepasnya Peter dari rengkuhannya, memberikan isyarat pada hewan itu untuk tidak memasuki dapur dan dijawab dengan goyangan ekor.

Sang adam melangkahkan kaki ke dapur dan berdiri tepat di depan pintu. Disandarkan punggungnya itu pada kusen untuk melihat sang kekasih memasak dari belakang.

"Kau terlihat semangat sekali," celetuk Daniel yang membuat Seongwoo menoleh sekilas ke arah sumber suara.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya disertai dengan senyuman,"bulgogi adalah keahlianku. Kau tidak akan kecewa dengan hasil akhirnya!"

Daniel tersenyum lebar menunjukkan gigi kelincinya sebelum berjalan menghampiri pemuda yang satu tahun lebih tua itu. Matanya melirik daging yang sudah dibumbui dan dimasak dengan cekatan. Tak sadar karena lapar yang sudah memuncak, perutnya melantunkan irama yang menggema di dapur.

Seongwoo dan Daniel berbalas pandang.

"...ehehe, aku lapar melihatnya, _hyung_ ,"

Seongwoo tertawa keras.

"Astaga, sabar, ya! Sebentar lagi aku selesai. Oh, iya, bisa mendekat sebentar?" Dia mengisyaratkan pemuda tersebut untuk melangkah mendekat dengan lambaian tangannya. Daniel mengernyitkan dahi namun memutuskan untuk menurut saja.

"Coba kau cicipi dulu. Apakah rasanya sudah pas?" Seongwoo memotong kecil daging yang sudah matang dan menusuknya dengan garpu sebelum meniupnya perlahan. Melihat tindakan Seongwoo, otak Daniel segera menyadarkannya bahwa...

...Seongwoo ingin menyuapinya.

"Coba buka mulutmu! Aaa~" dengan senyum dan antusiasme polos, Seongwoo mengarahkan daging itu tepat di hadapan mulut Daniel.

Bukannya membuka mulut. Sebelum daging itu masuk kerongkongan, Daniel sudah tersedak duluan.

"Y-yah! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Seongwoo menepuk pundak Daniel berkali-kali, paras jelas akan rasa khawatir. Yang ditepuk semakin terbatuk-batuk sampai akhirnya dia mengangkat tangannya dan menahan tangan Seongwoo.

"Aku...aku tidak apa-apa, _hyung_ ," balasnya disertai dengan seringaian yang tidak terlihat meyakinkan. Seongwoo mengernyit.

"Apakah kau sebegitunya tidak ingin mencicipi masakanku sampai tersedak sebelum merasakan begitu?" Tanya lelaki yang sedari tadi menghabiskan 30 menit untuk memasak dengan bersedekap. Melihat tampang kecewa kekasihnya, Daniel dengan cepat berusaha meralat perkataan dan meluruskan maksud tingkah anehnya.

"Tidak- tidak! Aku tidak bermaksud begitu! Hanya saja—" Daniel berdeham dan memalingkan wajah. Lagi-lagi kulitnya berubah merah. Paras tersembunyi malu-malu oleh satu tangannya yang menutup mulut.

"—ini pertama kalinya kau mau menyuapiku dan...astaga, kau manis sekali!" Daniel mengakhiri perkataannya dengan sahutan sebelum berjalan ke arah sudut dapur dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada kedua tangan sebelum mengeluarkan erangan memalukan.

Dia itu bodoh atau bagaimana- mengatakan hal semacam itu dengan terlalu jujur pada orang yang 'katanya' sudah diperhatikan olehnya selama 6 tahun ini.

Lihat Seongwoo sekarang!

Pemuda yang tadi dikata 'manis' oleh Daniel berdiri membatu di tempatnya. Mulutnya terbuka, matanya membulat. Warna merah menjalar dari wajah bergerak ke telinga. Entah sudah berapa kali dia memasang ekspresi macam itu semenjak dia berhubungan dengan Kang Daniel.

Lagi-lagi dia semakin linglung dibuatnya.

Dan lagi-lagi...dia mendengarkan ketukan yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

 _DegDegDegDegDeg—_

 _"_ K-kau...Kau ini...Aku...M-manis?" Seongwoo mulai meracau. Tanpa sadar tangan kanannya bergerak ke arah dada dan mulai meremas kemejanya seakan dia tengah berusaha menenangkan jantung yang mulai memburu entah apa penyebabnya.

Pasalnya, Seongwoo merupakan pemuda yang sudah terbiasa mendapatkan variasi pujian. Mulai dari tampan hingga imut, gendang telinganya pernah memantulkan kata-kata tersebut dan menyalutkannya pada saraf pendengaran. Sudah bukan hal yang aneh melihat penampilan dan tampang yang bahkan si empunya sendiri sudah mengakui bahwa dirinya memiliki ketampanan yang diatas rata-rata. Seharusnya kata 'manis' sudah seperti sapaan sehari-hari. Seharusnya dia dapat mengukir senyum praktikal yang sudah ia latih sejak dulu dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas pujian tersebut.

Tapi, mengapa reaksi yang dapat ia tunjukkan saat kata 'manis' terlontar dari mulut Kang Daniel membuatnya ingin lompat dari gedung apartemen dan berteriak ' _YEAAAAAAH_ '.

Belum lagi gemuruh jantungnya benar-benar tidak membantu!

" _Meow_?"

Peter yang mendengarkan sedikit kegaduhan dari dapur melihat pemandangan yang cukup aneh di hadapannya. Daniel terlihat tengah berbicara sendiri dengan sudut tembok sedangkan Seongwoo terlihat tengah mencoba membakar daging dengan pandangannya, belum lagi tangan kanannya yang terus menepuk-nepuk dada.

'Dasar manusia bodoh' mungkin itulah kata yang akan terlontar dari mulut Peter apabila dia bisa berbicara bahasa manusia sebelum melenggak pergi tanpa kata, seakan tidak ingin tahu apa yang tengah terjadi di dapur itu.

"A-aah... _bulgogi_ nya sudah jadi! Aku taruh piringnya di atas meja, ya!" Seongwoo dengan cepat kembali ke kenyataan dan berakting seakan kata 'manis' tadi tidak memberikan serangan jantung padanya sepersekian detik yang lalu. Daniel yang sudah pulih dari rasa malunya akhirnya berbalik dari sudut tembok dan mengangguk cepat,"biar aku bantu, _hyung_!"

Makan malam itu berlangsung dalam hening. Lagi-lagi keheningan yang dahulu merupakan isu utama hubungan mereka datang tanpa diundang. Namun, entah mengapa kecanggungan yang menemani mereka kali ini berkali-kali lipat lebih mencekik daripada biasanya.

Daniel mengambil suapan _bulgogi_ nya dan makan dengan semangat seperti biasa tapi tidak ada lagi celetukan humoris yang biasa ia sebutkan di tengah makan bersama.

Seongwoo memutar sendoknya, memainkan daging yang ada di atas piring sebelum ikut memakannya. Lezat. _Bulgogi_ nya memang lezat.

Tapi, apa sebenarnya perasaan asing yang tengah mengganggunya kini?

Baiklah, mari kita rekap kejadian yang sudah membuatnya terkena gejala penyakit _aritmia_ ringan selama satu hari ini.

1\. Entah mengapa Daniel hari ini selalu mengatakan hal aneh seperti 'kau membuatku berdebar-debar' dan 'kau manis'.

2\. Lalu entah mengapa pula setiap tindakan tak terdua dari Daniel mengetuk jantungnya sedemikian rupa hingga sesak rasanya.

3\. Apakah Seongwoo akan mati muda?

" _Hyung_?"

Panggilan akan dirinya menarik Seongwoo kembali di dunia nyata. Dengan cepat dia menutup catatan kasat mata pada benaknya yang merekap kejadian hari ini. Senyum terlatih terukir mudah, yang lebih tua kembali mengunyah dan menelan sebelum membalas,"ya? Ada apa?"

Daniel menjawab senyuman itu dengan miliknya yang terlihat cukup canggung. Piringnya sudah kosong tanpa menyisakan satu noda makanan apapun. Sudah berapa lama Seongwoo melamun?

"Ayo, habiskan makananmu! Apa kau mau tambah nasi?" Belum juga diberi persetujuan oleh sang kekasih, tangan Daniel sudah terulur untuk mengambil nasi. Seongwoo yang terkejut refleks bangun dari duduknya dan meraih tangan pemuda di hadapannya sebelum porsinya bertambah satu sendok nasi.

"Hei, apa kau mau perutku meledak? Aku sudah cukup kenyang dengan porsiku, Daniel!" Tegur Seongwoo tapi yang ditegur tidak melihatnya. Pandangannya justru terulur pada tangan Seongwoo yang menggenggam miliknya dengan begitu eratnya.

Seongwoo yang baru menyadarinya segera melepaskan genggamannya seperti terkena setrum listrik dan meletakkannya di depan dada.

 _DegDegDeg_

 _'_ Apa ini.. lagi-lagi...'

" _Hyung_ , apa aku boleh bertanya?"

Suara lirih Daniel seketika membuatnya menoleh. Diangkatnya satu alis miliknya dalam tanya disertai dengan tekukan kepala.

"Tentu saja. Ada apa, Daniel?"

"...Apa kau menyukaiku?"

 _Mampus kau, Ong Seongwoo_.

Sudah satu hari ini teman-temannya memastikan akan perasaannya, Seongwoo masih berpikiran bahwa dia memiliki sedikit waktu untuk memutuskan atau bahkan menyadari perasaannya. Tapi, tentu saja takdir harus berkata lain dan waktu harus berbuat kejam. Pertanyaan itu sekarang terlontar dari mulut Kang Daniel itu sendiri.

"Eh- Aku...Uh-"

Lihat, dia gelagapan. Seongwoo tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Seperti yang sudah ditegaskan berkali-kali sebelumnya, apa yang harus ia katakan bila jawaban itu sendiri belum ada?

Tapi, Daniel duduk di hadapannya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk dimengerti seakan fokus di dunia hanya tertuju padanya.

Apa yang harus dia jawab?

Perasaan seperti apa yang dia miliki?

Yang dirinya tahu dia tidak- belum- jatuh cinta padanya...

Ataukah...?

"A-aku—"

TOK TOK TOK!

Suara nyaring yang berasal dari ketukan pintu apartemen mengejutkan kedua pemuda yang duduk berhadapan. Dalam hati, Seongwoo cukup lega saat ada sesuatu yang dapat menunda dirinya untuk mengutarakan jawaban yang masih tidak tampak wujudnya. Daniel yang merupakan pemilik apartemen itu sendiri tentu segera berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang sudah mengetuk dengan begitu kerasnya.

" _Lho_? Woojin? Ada apa?"

'Woojin?' Seongwoo memicingkan mata dan ikut berdiri lalu berjalan ke ruang tamu dimana dia dapat melihat lawan bicara Daniel dengan jelas.

'Woojin' itu tampak seperti pemuda berumur 14-15 tahun. Masih sangatlah muda dan bila dibandingkan dengan Daniel yang jangkung besar, Woojin tampak seperti anak kecil. Seongwoo ingin sedikit tertawa melihatnya tapi dia segera bungkam saat Woojin mengatakan sesuatu yang mencengangkan.

"D-Daniel _hyung_! Rooney- Rooney tidak bisa turun dari _diving boards_! Dia hampir jatuh berkali-kali! Aku ingin menyelamatkannya tapi di luar sedang hujan lebat dan Ibu melarangku untuk keluar!"

Apa?

Rooney dalam bahaya?

Seruan itu seakan membuat waktu terhenti untuk beberapa detik. Seongwoo menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan, mata mengerjap khawatir melihat otot punggung Daniel yang menegang dalam kontraksi. Oh, tidak. Bila memang Rooney dalam bahaya-

"Daniel!" Seongwoo refleks berseru saat Daniel segera bergegas dari sana, berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan Woojin yang tampak khawatir dan Seongwoo yang kebingungan.

Seongwoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan akhirnya berlari kecil ke arah Woojin yang baru sempat menyadari keberadaannya begitu sang adam menepuk pundak miliknya,"hei, boleh aku tahu dimana tempat Rooney terjebak?"

Woojin mengerjapkan mata beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk cepat,"ada di kolam renang lantai 3! Aku- aku ingin menyelamatkannya tapi..."

Melihat paras Woojin meredup, Seongwoo tersenyum ramah dan mengusak rambut remaja itu,"kau sudah cukup menolong dengan memberitahukan ini pada Daniel. Aku akan mengejarnya jadi apakah kau bisa menjaga apartemen ini sampai kami pulang?"

Woojin kembali mengangguk patuh.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu tolong, ya!"

Seongwoo segera berbalik ke arah dimana Daniel menghilang. Langkah kakinya cepat bergegas. Perasaannya tidak enak.

 _DegDegDegDegDeg_

Ritme jantungnya tak pernah terasa sesakit ini.

.

.

.

 **Apakah maksud dari debaran ini?**

.

.

.

"Daniel!"

Seongwoo melihat Daniel yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu menuju kolam renang. Tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama, dia segera menghampiri sosok tegak itu yang terlihat seakan bersiap untuk menghadang hujan yang kala itu turun begitu lebatnya. Dicengkeramnya kuat lengan Daniel dan dengan segenap tenaga dia menahan pemuda itu untuk tidak berlari keluar.

Ketika dirinya ditahan, Daniel menoleh cepat ke arah pelaku penahannya. Matanya intens menunjukkan ketakutan dan khawatir yang berpadu jadi satu. Manik Seongwoo yang beradu tatap dengan milik Daniel sedikit terkejut memandang kilatan yang jarang sekali ia temukan selama dirinya berhubungan dengan pemuda tersebut.

"Seongwoo _hyung_ , lepaskan aku!" Seru Daniel dengan meronta, mencoba melepaskan genggaman Seongwoo pada lengannya tapi lelaki bermarga langka tersebut bersikeras dalam pendiriannya untuk mencegah Daniel dari berbuat bodoh.

"Tunggu dulu! Jangan bertindak gegabah! Aku yakin kau bisa menyelamatkan Rooney tapi tidak dalam keadaan kalut begini!"

Teguran Seongwoo yang lantang tampaknya cukup menyadarkan Daniel dari abu gelap yang membutakannya untuk berpikir jernih. Digelengkan kepalanya dan ditenangkannya alur pernafasan miliknya. Seongwoo menghela nafas lega saat Daniel berhenti meronta dan mulai menenangkan dirinya.

"Maaf.."

Seongwoo menepuk pundak Daniel dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada kolam renang yang saat ini riak airnya bergerak liar disertai dengan rintikan hujan lebat. Tak jauh darisana, tampak Rooney yang berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak terjatuh dari _diving boards_ dengan mengunakan cakarnya.

"Daniel, Rooney tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi," ucap Seongwoo serius yang dijawab dengan anggukan Daniel,"apa rencanamu?"

"Aku akan menaiki _diving boards_ itu dan menarik Rooney dari ujung papan. Tapi melihat dia yang begitu ketakutan dan cakarnya yang malah terlihat licin di atas permukaan papan ada kemungkinan dia jatuh ke dalam kolam renang...Dan ya...Rooney sangat benci dengan air," jelas Daniel disertai dengan masam parasnya.

Seongwoo mengangguk,"baiklah, aku akan menjaga bagian bawah. Kalau dia terjatuh aku akan melompat untuk menangkapnya. Bagaimana?"

Perkataan Seongwoo cukup untuk membuat Daniel melotot tak terima. Tidak disangka Seongwoo ingin membantunya untuk menolong Rooney di tengah badai. Pemuda yang satu tahun lebih tua di antara mereka mengerti bahwa Daniel mengkhawatirkan kesehatannya tapi dia tidak ingin menerima kata 'tidak'.

"Aku ingin menolongnya, Daniel. Tanggung jawab akan Rooney merupakan tanggung jawabku juga. Bukankah aku kekasihmu?"

Sorot mata dari manik coklat kehitaman itu sungguh serius dan tidak main-main. Entah darimana determinasi itu berasal, Seongwoo tidak tahu. Yang pasti, saat ini dia tengah berbalas pandang dengan Daniel. Bertukar keyakinan. Saling memastikan kepercayaan akan satu sama lain. Detik-detik berlalu, dan akhirnya Daniel menghela nafas dalam kekalahan dan tersenyum pasrah.

"Kau memang hebat, Seongwoo _hyung_ ," ucapnya lirih sebelum berbalik dan berlari keluar menuju _diving boards_ tanpa memedulikan air hujan yang mulai membasahi sekujur tubuh.

Seongwoo tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku siapa?"

Pemuda itu akhirnya mengikuti sang kekasih dan berlari ke arah lain dimana dia menunggu Rooney tepat di samping kiri _diving boards_. Daniel sudah menaiki tangga dan mulai merangkak di atas papan. Tangannya terulur ke depan, berusaha meraih kucing kesayangannya itu.

"Rooney, Rooney...Tenanglah, ini aku..." Daniel mulai membujuk dengan nada yang teratur untuk tidak mengejutkan kucingnya walau masih terdengar di balik redaman riuh hujan,"kemarilah...ayo, kau tidak akan jatuh, Rooney..."

Rooney yang melihat sosok familiar majikannya mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara seakan dia senang dan lega melihat Daniel datang menolongnya. Saat dia ingin berdiri, tiba-tiba satu kakinya menginjak permukaan licin dan dia terjatuh kembali di atas papan.

"AWAS!" Sahut Daniel dan Seongwoo bersamaan tapi syukurlah, Rooney tidak jatuh dan tubuhnya masih berada di atas papan. Keduanya segera menghela nafas lega.

"Rooney...pergilah pada Daniel..." bujuk Seongwoo tak kalah halusnya. Tubuhnya sudah memasang ancang-ancang akan melompat bila terpaksa,"kau tidak akan jatuh. Daniel pasti akan menangkapmu!"

Rooney mengedarkan pandangannya, memandang majikannya dengan Seongwoo bergantian. Tidak bisa ditebak apa yang ia pikirkan dan hal ini membuat kedua orang yang sudah pasrah bermandi air hujan kebingungan.

Dan, sialnya, Rooney membuat _plot twist_ yang tidak terduga.

Dia melompat ke arah yang berlawanan dari Seongwoo dan bahkan tidak menghiraukan Daniel.

"ROONEY!"

Daniel dan Seongwoo akhirnya melompat bersamaan, berusaha menggapai tubuh kucing yang seperti tengah terjun bebas itu.

Tubuh bertemu dengan air. Massa melawan volume. Riak air bergerak liar. Gelombang muncul pada permukaan. Seongwoo refleks menutup mata saat air melingkupi tubuh dan oksigen terputus. Di dalam kolam renang, dia membuka mata.

Perih!

Seongwoo ingin sekali berenang ke permukaan untuk menyelamatkan mata dari perih yang begitu memilukan. Tapi, mengetahui bahwa ada satu nyawa berharga yang terancam keselamatannya, Seongwoo berusaha keras untuk bertahan di dalam dengan sepasang manik terbuka lebar, mencari-cari sosok Rooney yang mungkin saja tenggelam setelah melakukan lompatan bodoh itu.

Tapi, nihil. Dia tidak menemukan sosok kucing itu dimana-mana. Tapi, dia melihat sosok lain yang melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

Daniel berenang kesana kemari, sesekali muncul ke permukaan untuk mengambil nafas dan kembali ke dalam untuk mencari-cari. Saat kedua mata mereka bertemu, Daniel berenang ke arahnya.

Saat Daniel menatapnya dengan penuh tanya, Seongwoo menggelengkan kepala. Jawaban itu cukup bagi Daniel untuk menarik lengan Seongwoo dan mengangkat tubuhnya bersamaan dengan miliknya untuk muncul ke permukaan.

"HAH!"

Seongwoo menarik nafas dengan begitu tamak. Tidak bisa terhitung berapa menit dia berada di bawah permukaan, yang pasti saat ini paru-parunya terasa seakan terbakar.

" _Hyung_ ,"

Seongwoo menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ditatapnya Daniel dengan penuh tanya dan matanya terarah pada jari telunjuk yang mengarah pada suatu tempat.

Seongwoo mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Daniel dan benar saja, Rooney sudah berada di sisi kolam renang dan berlari ke dalam gedung. Sialan, kucing itu ternyata bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri!

Seongwoo dan Daniel lantas berbalas tatap selama beberapa detik. Keduanya tak dapat menahan senyum lebar yang mulai terlukis pada kanvas berupa paras milik masing-masing sebelum akhirnya berbagi gelak tawa.

"Kita _hujan-hujanan_ untuk menyelamatkan kucingmu, melompat ke kolam renang yang airnya luar biasa dingin ini dan siapa yang berakhir bodoh? Kita sendiri!"

"Pft- tapi syukurlah Rooney selamat..."

"Iya..."

Tawa mulai mereda. Keduanya kali ini saling berbalas tatap dengan senyum. Hening yang nyaman mulai melingkupi, menggantikan tegang yang tadi terasa mencekik.

Tapi, tentu saja semua tidak bertahan lama saat Daniel kembali membuka mulutnya.

" _Hyung_ , aku tahu apa jawabanmu."

Pernyataan Daniel seakan menghentikan detak jantung pemuda bersurai hitam di hadapannya. Seongwoo terpaku kaku. Tidak tahu apakah dia harus mengelak atau berusaha melakukan klarifikasi akan jawaban yang dia sendiri tidak ketahui.

Tapi, Daniel _tahu_.

Jawaban seperti apa yang bisa dilihat melalui sudut pandang seorang Kang Daniel dan bukan dari sudut pandang dirinya sendiri?

 _Rasanya ingin sekali Seongwoo menenggelamkan dirinya dan tak muncul kembali ke permukaan._

"Memangnya...Menurutmu...apa yang akan kujawab?"

Seongwoo menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya melihat riak air yang bergerak lebih perlahan dibandingkan dengan beberapa menit yang lalu. Rintik hujan mulai mengecil, angin kencang mulai menjinak. Tapi, badai gemuruh di dalam benak tetap berulah dalam porak poranda.

 _DegDegDegDeg_

Sesak.

"Aku tahu...kau belum membalas perasaanku," ucap Daniel kemudian. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas seakan memandang lurus langit tanpa batas. Seongwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dirinya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia tidak memiliki tenaga untuk berargumen dan sekedar mengatakan 'tidak, kau salah'.

Karena itulah kebenarannya.

"Kau memperhatikanku, menyadari keberadaanku, tapi semua itu tidak cukup bagimu untuk mengambil kesimpulan, bukan?"

Seongwoo mengangguk walau dia tahu Daniel tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Tapi, itu tidak akan membuatku menyerah tentangmu."

Lelaki yang dilanda bingung akan perasaannya sendiri tidak dapat menahan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Daniel seakan memberikan secercah harapan akan suatu kepastian. Bersamaan dengan kepala yang terangkat, rintik hujan mulai mereda dan awan kelabu mulai bergerak.

Dan disanalah Seongwoo menjadi saksi akan suatu estetika yang membuat seorang adam seperti dirinya tidak dapat berpaling.

Dilihatnya Daniel dengan rambut basah dan mata memerah tengah menatapnya. Kaus putih yang ia kenakan seakan merekat. Kulitnya berkilauan saat sinar rembulan yang keluar dari tempat persembunyian di balik awan-awan bermanifestasi menjadi lampu sorot alami. Dengan labium yang mengukir senyuman tulus, manik mata teduh menatap sang kekasih.

"Apabila hal ini membutuhkan waktu satu bulan, lima bulan, satu tahun, bahkan sepuluh tahun sekalipun. Aku tidak akan menyerah. Perasaanku sudah absolut dan aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu pada siapapun—"

Daniel mendekati Seongwoo, kedua tangan terulur menangkup pipi sang pemuda pemilik konstelasi bintang. Itensitas determinasi yang familiar menusuk manik coklat kehitaman yang lebih tua. Menyalurkan perasaan yang tak dapat dideskripsikan.

"Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, Seongwoo."

 _Deg_

 _DegDeg_

 _DegDegDegDeg_

 _DegDegDegDegDegDegDegDegDegDegDegDegDegDegDegDegDegDegDegDegDegDegDegDeg—_

 _Astaga, aku tidak kuat..._

.

.

.

 _Seongwoo memang belum merasakan cinta_

 _Tapi, debaran itu sudah cukup memberikan pertanda._

 _Ong Seongwoo, apa kau siap jatuh hati padanya?_

.

.

.

"E-eh?! _H_ - _hyung_?! Ada apa denganmu? H-hei- jangan pingsan disini!"

Rupanya debaran kali ini sungguhlah dahsyat sehingga Ong Seongwoo kehilangan kesadarannya.

 **...to be continued**


	5. 04 Keyakinan

**Seongwoo belum sepenuhnya sadar betapa seriusnya perasaan yang dimiliki oleh Daniel.**

.

.

.

"Apa?! Jadi, setelah itu kau kehilangan kesadaran di depan Daniel? Dan masih berada di dalam kolam renang? HAHAHAHA!"

Gelak tawa membahana bergema dalam ruangan sekretariat Himpunan Mahasiswa Informatika Universitas Seoul tersebut. Siapa lagi yang dapat tertawa lepas tanpa tahu malu selain Choi Minki, rekan satu divisi selaku pelaku yang senang menertawakan tragedi memalukan orang lain.

Seongwoo memutar bola matanya risih.

"Ya, ya, aku pingsan tepat di hadapannya dan nyaris tenggelam kalau saja dia tidak segera mengangkatku keluar dari kolam," jelasnya datar tanpa nada. Kedua tangan sibuk merangkai kata pada layar monitor walau kesal mengusik benak.

Hari ini merupakan pertemuan mingguan anggota dari himpunan yang tak lain berada dalam divisi eksternal. Seongwoo yang merupakan salah satu anggota aktif divisi tersebut tengah menyusun surat kunjungan ke universitas lain guna membentuk keterhubungan antar universitas terutama untuk masing-masing himpunan. Namun, sedari tadi konsentrasinya terpecah akibat tawa penuh cela dari Minki.

Dia benar-benar menyesal telah menceritakan kejadian kemarin pada temannya yang satu itu.

Ong Seongwoo tidak memiliki riwayat sakit jantung dari semasa kecil. Bahkan menurut sepengetahuannya, Ibunya juga hidup sehat dan tidak menunjukkan gejala pengidap penyakit jantung. Walau nama Sang Ayah telah ditarik dari kartu keluarga saat ia berusia 15 tahun, Seongwoo juga ingat benar bahwa beliau adalah seorang pria pecinta olahraga dan makanan sehat sehingga peluang dirinya mengidap penyakit jantung pun kecil terduga. Bila terdapat prasangka bahwa dirinya memiliki penyakit 'turunan' pada bagian koroner tentu dia akan tertawa dan menyatakan suatu klarifikasi bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

Tapi, mengapa dia kehilangan kesadaran satu hari yang lalu?

Dia ingat debaran itu. Dentuman dahsyat yang melemaskan saraf otot pada kedua tungkai jenjang miliknya, membawa tubuh turun berbanding lurus dengan gravitasi, mengabaikan volume air yang menahan massa. Semudah itu dia mengalah pada ketidaksadaran dan membiarkan Daniel berurusan dengan tubuhnya yang lunglai nyaris menyentuh permukaan.

 _"Hyung?"_

 _Suara bariton terdengar menyeruak menggema dalam gelap di balik mata terpejam. Lirih menyapa, menuntunnya untuk kembali ke realita. Seongwoo lantas membuka manik yang penasaran. Mengerjap menyesuaikan iris dengan intensitas sinar yang menusuk netra._

 _Di sampingnya terlihat sosok Kang Daniel tengah menatapnya dalam teduh. Kepedulian tersirat jelas di balik belaian pada surai. Terdapat lipatan handuk tergenggam pada satu tangan lainnya, mengusap lembut kening pemuda yang baru saja mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali._

 _"Aku kira kau demam. Tapi, aku sudah mengukur suhu tubuhmu dan nyatanya semua baik-baik saja," Daniel menaruh kembali handuk tersebut ke meja terdekat walau tatapannya tak teralih dari paras kekasih yang tengah bersandar di atas tempat tidur._

 _Tunggu, tempat tidur?_

 _Menyadari keadaannya, Seongwoo refleks membangkitkan tubuhnya. Bola mata liar bergerak seiring kedua tangan membuka selimut yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan tubuh. Dilihatnya baju yang tak dikenal dan jelas terlalu besar baginya memeluk tubuhnya kali ini, bukan lagi kemeja biru yang ia kenakan saat dirinya berkunjung ke apartemen Daniel._

 _Seongwoo menoleh cepat ke arah si empunya kamar yang tengah menatapnya polos tak tahu-menahu akan gejolak dalam benak yang lebih tua._

 _"...Kau...mengganti bajuku...? Saat aku tak sadarkan diri? ...Mengganti semuanya sendiri?" Tanyanya hati-hati dengan jemari yang menarik kain sutra itu kembali untuk menyembunyikan perutnya._

 _Keduanya kali ini berbalas tatap dalam diam selama beberapa detik yang cukup...canggung._

 _Seakan disiram air, Daniel akhirnya tersadar akan apa yang telah dilakukannya kepada pemuda di hadapannya dua jam yang lalu sebelum dirinya terbangun. Dia segera melompat menjauh dari tempat tidur seakan terbakar. Seongwoo melihatnya dengan satu alis terangkat penuh tanya dan was-was._

 _"M-maafkan aku!" Seru Daniel sarat akan rasa bersalah pada intonasi. Melebihi ekspektasi Seongwoo, kekasihnya itu melakukan hal yang tak terduga._

 _Berlutut dan bersimpuh mencium lantai._

 _"Y-yah! Kang Daniel- Apa-apaan—," terkejut dengan tingkah dramatis pemuda di atas lantai itu, Seongwoo akhirnya tidak mengindahkan tubuhnya yang terbalut pakaian yang jelas bukan hak miliknya dan melempar selimut itu ke sudut tempat tidur saat dirinya mulai bangkit berdiri._

 _"Maafkan aku! Aku lancang membuka pakaianmu yang basah dan menggantinya dengan milikku saat kau tidak sadar! S-soalnya kalau aku biarkan saja kau bisa masuk angin- Aku sudah berusaha keras untuk melakukannya sembari menutup mata, tapi—" Daniel menggigit bibir bawahnya,"—aku tidak bisa melakukannya dan terpaksa membuka mata! Maafkan aku yang sudah melihat tubuhmu tanpa izin! Selain mengganti pakaianmu, aku bersumpah aku tidak melakukan hal aneh-aneh seperti menyentuh dan mengagumi lekuk—AH, M-MAKSUDKU- M-MAAF—"_

 _Daniel mulai gelagapan dan mulai membungkukkan tubuh bongsornya berkali-kali dengan posisi bersimpuh yang sama. Menyaksikan pemandangan aneh bin ajaib itu, Seongwoo akhirnya tak lagi mencurigai si surai coklat madu. Jelas sekali dia memohon maaf darinya dengan sangat tulus dan tidak bermaksud melakukan hal yang tak senonoh._

 _Dia malah terbahak keras. Gelak tawa menggema membahana, menghentikan aktivitas 'mohon ampun' yang dilakukan begitu antusiasnya oleh Daniel._

"Hyung?"

 _Seongwoo menutup mulutnya yang belum saja berhenti mengeluarkan tawa. Tubuhnya menggeliat geli begitu perutnya terasa dipenuhi kupu-kupu penggelitik._

 _"Pft- astaga, kau lucu sekali, Daniel..." Seongwoo menyeka air matanya, hasil dari pingkal tawa yang terjadi dengan begitu kerasnya,"tidak kusangka kau sampai bersimpuh seperti itu hanya untuk meminta maaf."_

 _Seongwoo melangkah lurus ke arah sang pemuda. Ukiran senyum manis cerah menghias paras saat dia berjongkok dan mengulurkan tangan, mengacak rambut lelaki berkemargaan Kang itu gemas._

 _"Terima kasih telah melindungiku dari masuk angin, Dani~" ucapnya dengan nada yang dibuat melengking seakan dia tengah berbicara dengan anak kecil._

 _Lawan bicaranya sendiri malah tertegun dengan rona merah kembali jelas terpancar pada pipi. Seongwoo tertawa geli._

 _"Kau benar-benar mencintaiku, ya?" Tanyanya tanpa maksud apapun. Hanya keusilan belaka. Walau manifestasi tabuhan gendang menggemuruh tersembunyi di balik dada._

 _Rona merah itu menghilang tergantikan oleh pandangan teduh penuh arti yang tak dapat dideskripsikan oleh kamus Ong Seongwoo. Daniel meluruskan kakinya dan membiarkan satu tangan menumpu tubuh bagian atas dari belakang sedangkan tangan lainnya terulur membelai pipi berkonstelasi pemuda yang lebih tua._

 _"Sangat."_

Seongwoo menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas _keyboard_.

"Yak- Ong Seongwoo! Jangan merusak fasilitas himpunan! Biaya reparasi mahal!" Tegur Minki tanpa peduli dengan keadaan kening sang rekan yang berdenyut perih akibat perbuatan bodohnya sendiri.

"Diam kau, Minki," Seongwoo mengangkat kepala dan mengusap keningnya.

Sungguh Seongwoo tidak mengerti akan perasaan seorang Kang Daniel terhadap pemuda seperti dirinya.

Apakah penyebab seseorang jatuh cinta? Bagaimanakah mereka menyadari perasaan itu? Sungguh, Seongwoo menginginkan jawabannya.

Namun, hari demi hari berjalan bagai semilir angin, meninggalkan jejak tanpa jawab.

Mengapa Daniel dapat dengan mudahnya mengaku 'cinta' di hadapannya?

Dan, apa yang membuat Seongwoo bertahan dalam hubungan ini?

Aneh tapi nyata. Itulah kalimat yang dapat mendeskripsikan hubungan Kang Daniel dan Ong Seongwoo. Sepasang kekasih dimana salah satunya memiliki cinta yang menggebu-gebu pada pasangannya sedangkan pasangan dirinya sendiri tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya. Dia hanya bertahan karena merasa...

Tenang?

Nyaman?

Bahagia?

Kata apa yang dapat dijadikan alasan dari pertanyaan akan dirinya yang masih bertahan di dalam hubungan tersebut?

Dan...mengapa Daniel dapat dengan sabar menunggunya bahkan berniat 'membantunya' untuk jatuh cinta?

'Aaaargh—cinta, cinta, cinta—apa itu cinta. Apa bedanya dengan cinta terhadap orang tua? Terhadap keluarga? Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak mengerti.'

Linglung. Seongwoo dibuat linglung oleh perasaan Daniel terhadapnya. Itu sudah pasti adanya. Dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang datang bertubi-tubi dalam benak, tentu ada waktunya dimana kapasitas otak terisi penuh. Layaknya _smartphone_ yang mengalami _lagging_ saat memori terisi padat, Seongwoo juga mengalami _human lagging_ tersendiri yang ingin membuatnya terjun dari Namsan Tower tapi tetap berakhir hidup saat mendarat.

Dan tentu saja khayalan itu di luar batas logika. Hal ini menunjukkan betapa bingungnya sang pemuda.

"Minki, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja tanpa pikir panjang. Seongwoo menjauhkan laptopnya dan berbalik menghadap Minki yang menghentikan permainan pada _smartphone_ nya dan menatap teman sebayanya seakan dia telah bertanya 'Minki, apakah kau pernah buang air kecil sambil melakukan _headstand_?'

Seongwoo masih membalas tatapannya dengan rasa penasaran dan keputusasaan. Sungguh berbeda pemandangan itu dari kilatan jahil yang sehari-hari sudah menjadi ciri khas sang pemilik marga langka.

Minki menghela nafasnya.

"Ya, pernah," jawabnya singkat. Mendengar itu, Seongwoo seakan telah menemukan _oasis_ dan mulai menerjang Minki dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Kapan kau tahu kau telah jatuh cinta? Apakah sakit? Ataukah membuat kecanduan? Bagaimana—"

"Uhm- Permisi, Seongwoo _sunbae_ , Minki _sunbae_. Aku ingin mengumpulkan berkas pemungutan suara kelas IF07."

Suara feminin yang datang tak diundang memotong pertanyaan Seongwoo. Dia menahan diri untuk tidak menghela nafas gusar dan menoleh untuk sekedar tersenyum lalu menyapa.

Tapi, aksinya dihentikan saat Minki yang biasanya tidak pernah peduli dengan sekitarnya secara tiba-tiba sigap bangkit berdiri dan melangkah cepat ke arah seorang gadis yang berada di depan pintu ruangan sekretariat.

"Hei, tidak usah memanggilku seperti itu. Panggil saja dengan ' _oppa_ ', mengerti?"

Seongwoo menahan diri untuk tidak memuntahkan makan siangnya begitu mendengar seorang Choi Minki bersikap lembut pada _hoobae_. Sedang dirasuki apa dirinya sehingga dia dapat dengan tenangnya mengatakan hal yang memalukan seperti itu?

Gadis itu sendiri malah menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum sopan,"...Tidak. Aku tidak mau bersifat lancang pada _sunbae_. Ah, apakah hanya ini saja yang harus dikumpulkan?"

Minki hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum mengalah—Seongwoo berulang kali berusaha mempertahankan ususnya untuk tidak berkontraksi hebat—lalu mengambil berkas yang sudah dibawa oleh gadis tersebut.

"Ya, cukup ini saja, Tzuyu-ah. Kau bisa pulang sekarang."

Gadis bernama Tzuyu itu merekahkan senyum ayu dan kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan,"baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Minki _sunbae_ , Seongwoo _sunbae._ "

Saat Tzuyu berlalu dari sana barulah Seongwoo mendapatkan tenaganya kembali untuk membuka mulut. Adegan yang baru saja ia saksikan sangatlah berada di luar batas kebiasaan dan hal ini sungguh mengusik batin,"hei, Choi Minki! Apa itu yang baru saja aku lihat? _Oppa_? Senyum mengalah?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Minki meletakkan berkas tersebut di atas meja terdekat dan kembali pada posisi duduknya di sudut ruangan. Ia kembali meraih _smartphone_ nya dari saku dan melanjutkan permainan yang tadi sempat terhenti.

"Jatuh cinta itu...adalah perasaan dimana kau sangat menyayangi seseorang sehingga kau ingin melindunginya dan berada di sisinya, mengutamakan kebahagiaannya, menjadi alasan dari senyum bahagianya," ujar Minki kemudian, sekali lagi sukses mengejutkan Seongwoo.

"Tapi, bila kau bertanya pada orang lain mungkin definisinya dapat berubah. Ambiguitas akan cinta itu amatlah kental, kau tahu? Seseorang bisa saja mendeskripsikan cinta sebagai luka yang menohok. Tidak ada batasan mengenai definisi cinta," Minki mengambil _snack_ yang berada di dalam jangkau uluran tangannya sebelum mengakhiri penjelasannya,"dan tidak ada variabel yang menentukan kapan kau akan jatuh cinta. Kau hanya...tahu."

Seongwoo menatap Minki dengan penuh tanda tanya. Penjelasan Minki sama sekali tidak membuatnya memahami apakah itu 'cinta'. Dengan erangan putus asa, Seongwoo mengacak rambutnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi kayu yang sedari tadi menahan massanya.

"Kau hanya...tahu, ya?"

Butuh waktu berapa lama bagi Daniel untuk tahu bahwa dia telah jatuh cinta pada Seongwoo? 6 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Dalam kurun waktu selama itu, pastilah Daniel merasakan linglung yang serupa seperti apa yang sedang ia alami saat ini, bukan?

Tiba-tiba ada nada dering penunjuk pesan masuk yang begitu familiar memecahkan hening yang hanya bertahan sesaat. Seongwoo segera mengambil ponsel miliknya dari dalam ransel dan membuka kunci layar.

Panjang umur sekali seorang Kang Daniel. Baru saja dia memikirkannya, pemuda itu sudah mengirimkannya pesan.

 **From :** Daniel, K.

 **Message :** _Hyung_ ~ ! _Apakah kau sudah makan siang? Maaf, ya, aku tidak menemanimu hari ini! Kelasku siang ini cukup padat jadi aku tidak bisa menyelinap keluar..._

Seongwoo tak dapat menahan senyumnya saat ia membaca pesan segera, dia mulai mengetikkan balasan, menghiraukan Minki yang mulai menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

 **From :** Seongwoo, O.

 **Message :** _Hei, tidak apa-apa! Ada Jaehwan yang menemaniku, aku sama sekali tidak merasa sendiri._

 **From :** Daniel,K.

 **Message :** _Jaehwan? Kau makan siang bersama Jaehwan lagi? :( Kalian dekat sekali, ya..._

 **From :** Seongwoo, O.

 **Message :** _Iya, memangnya ada apa? Dia juniorku tersayang selaku sahabat seperjuangan. Heiii~ Apakah kau cemburu?_

 **From :** Daniel, K.

 **Message :** _Junior tersayang? :((( Jadi, aku bukan kesayanganmu? Sedihnya_.. _._ 😿

 _Hmm...iya, aku cemburu._

Seongwoo kembali membenturkan kepalanya di atas _keyboard_.

"Astaga, Seongwoo! Kalau kau sudah bosan hidup dan memilih gegar otak jangan melakukannya dengan merusak fasilitas himpunan!" Seru Minki risih melihat tingkah laku abnormal dari Seongwoo. Sebenarnya, pemuda itu sering sekali bertingkah laku aneh hanya saja saat ini Minki benar-benar merasa terusik melihatnya.

Seongwoo kembali meringis saat kepala yang terasa berat itu terangkat kemudian. Setiap kali Daniel mengatakan—dalam kasus ini, 'mengetikkan'—suatu hal yang tak terduga, jantungnya seakan meledak dan otaknya seakan mengalami konslet seketika.

"Minki, Daniel berkata 'iya, aku cemburu.' APA YANG HARUS KUBALAS?!" Sahut Seongwoo panik sambil menerjang si surai pirang di sudut ruangan. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram pundak Minki dan mengguncangnya senewen.

"Ya-Ya-YA! Hentikan, Ong Seongwoo!" Dengan segenap tenaga, Minki membebaskan pundak malangnya dari cengkeraman tangan besi itu,"tenangkanlah, dirimu! Jangan jadi seperti orang bodoh! Kau memalukan!"

"Tapi, bukankah biasanya aku memang tidak tahu mal—BUKAN BEGITU MAKSUDKU—"

"Ck, cepat cari kalimat rayuan lewat _Google_! Begitu saja harus dipersulit," lelaki yang memiliki paras manis dan sanggup membuat wanita tercantik di universitas itu iri hanya mengendikkan bahu tak peduli. Seongwoo ingin menangis.

Tapi, dia terlalu jantan untuk menangis. Cih.

Dan akhirnya Seongwoo beralih dan meminta bantuan pada mesin pencari sahabat mahasiswa, _Google_.

"Di relung hatimu yang paling dalam telah ku pancang sebuah bendera cintaku. Tolong, kibarkanlah, agar semua orang mengetahuinya. Apa pula ini- _Skip_."

"Aku bukan perhiasan indah, aku bukan mutiara yang menyegarkan mata yang memandang, aku juga bukan malaikat yang selalu menjagamu, namun aku selalu ada dalam hatimu, selalu bersama dalam kasih sayangmu. Izinkan aku tuk tetap di hatimu. Astaga, hubungan kami belum sedalam itu- _Next_."

"Aku rela jadi belalang asal kamu mau jadi kupu-kupu. Lalu kita siang makan nasi kalau malam minum susu."

"PFT," Minki yang mencuri dengar tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tersedak tertahan menghalang tawa. Seongwoo sendiri juga tidak dapat mempertahankan ekspresi seriusnya dan berguling terpingkal-pingkal.

"Tidak, tidak...Ini ide buruk. Tapi yang terakhir tadi boleh juga digunakan," ucap Seongwoo di sela-sela tawanya. Minki yang masih terkikih mengacungkan ibu jarinya tanda setuju.

Dan akhirnya Seongwoo mengirimkan pesan itu.

Sebelum dibalas dengan kalimat yang sukses membuatnya terjungkal dari kursi.

 **From :** Daniel, K.

 **Message :** _Siang makan nasi bersamamu, malam minum susu denganmu di pangkuanku. Bagaimana?_ 👀

.

.

.

"SIALAN KAU, KANG DANIEL!"

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, terdapat dua orang yang tengah berebut _smartphone_. Pemuda yang bersurai coklat madu terlihat merah parasnya sedangkan pemuda lainnya tengah tertawa puas.

"Astaga, apa yang kau katakan pada Seongwoo _hyung_?! Kembalikan _smartphone_ -ku, Park Woojin!"

"HAHAHA—Percayalah, setelah ini hubungan kalian akan menjadi 'panas membara'!"

"...Kembalikan _smartphone_ -ku, SEKARANG!"

.

.

.

Seongwoo menghentakkan langkah kakinya keluar dari ruang sekretariat. Telinganya merah memanas. Matanya memancar malu dan marah. Bibir bagian bawah tergigit penuh tekanan.

Selama rapat, fokusnya entah terdampar di tempat sampah atau otaknya sudah menghilang dari balik tulang tengkorak dan menuliskan surat pengunduran diri akibat terlalu banyak pikiran yang pasti Seongwoo sama sekali tidak memperhatikan isi pembahasan pada hari ini.

Pada hari-hari biasa, Seongwoo pasti akan mengisi rapat dengan guyonannya. Mengangkat kaku dari pertemuan harian itu dan menjadikan rapat sebagai sesi yang menyenangkan dan jauh dari kata 'membosankan'. Namun, pada hari ini musyawarah berlangsung berbeda dengan hening yang melawan karakteristik. Hanya suara beberapa orang saja yang terkadang memecah gelembung kecanggungan dengan berucap argumen beserta kritik dan saran mengenai perencanaan mereka selanjutnya.

Tentu saja hal yang berbeda itu tak ayal menarik perhatian ketua divisi tersebut.

Sang ketua mendekatkan tempat duduknya ke arah dimana Minki tengah memperhatikan presentasi rekan satu divisinya. Dengan berbisik dirinya bertanya," _hei, ada apa dengan Seongwoo?_ "

" _Hm? Apa kau penasaran, Namjoon?_ " Tanpa melirik barang satu kalipun, Minki hanya menjawab," _biasa. Kang Daniel._ "

'Namjoon' hanya mengangguk dan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

Ya, hubungan Kang Daniel dan Ong Seongwoo bukanlah rahasia di ruang lingkup Divisi Eksternal Himpunan Mahasiswa Informatika Universitas Seoul.

Bagaimana tidak? Daniel sendiri yang mengumumkannya secara terang-terangan tanpa seizin Seongwoo saat dia menjemput sang kekasih untuk pertama kalinya.

 _"Yak, sekian pertemuan kita hari ini. Jangan lupa untuk hadir di rapat besar hari Minggu malam nanti, ya!"_

 _Namjoon mengakhiri sesi rapat divisi dengan satu tepukan tangan dimana detik itu juga masing-masing anggota mulai beranjak dari kursi dan Seongwoo bukanlah pengecualian._

 _Tapi, ada satu perbedaan yang membuat Seongwoo sedikit mencolok daripada yang lain. Ketika hampir seluruh anggota tengah berjalan ke arah pintu untuk keluar dari ruangan, Seongwoo malah berdiri dengan menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok tepat di sebelah pintu. Beberapa menit dia berdiri disana, entah apa maksudnya._

 _"Hei, Seongwoo! Mau ikut berkunjung ke café bersama yang lain? Jonghyun, dan Minhyun juga ikut!" Ajak Minki dengan lengannya yang tersampir di atas pundak sang kawan. Terdapat sekilas tanda tanya pada manik mata coklat tersebut namun dia memilih untuk tidak menanyakannya. Ajakan Minki pada akhirnya dibalas dengan gelengan._

 _"Maaf, hari ini aku ingin segera pulang saja. Aku mau tidur," Seongwoo menegaskan kantuknya dengan menguap. Minki mengerucutkan bibirnya kecewa._

 _"Tapi, dari tadi kau terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang. Memangnya ada yang mau menjemputmu?" Akhirnya Minki tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya dan sekali-kali melirik layar_ smartphone _milik Seongwoo yang segera ditutupi oleh si empunya._

 _"Ah- T-tidak, kok. Aku hanya—"_

 _"Hei,_ hyung _! Maaf menunggu lama!"_

 _Suara bariton khas seorang Daniel memotong perkataannya. Atensi Seongwoo segera teralih pada sosok jangkung yang sudah berada di depan pintu dan menghalangi anggota divisi lain untuk keluar._

 _"Daniel! Jangan menghalangi pintu! Mundur, mundur!" Perintah Seongwoo segera saat melihat antrean kecil terbentuk di depan mata. Dia tengah sibuk mendorong pundak lebar milik yang lebih muda sampai akhirnya Namjoon menyadari eksistensi dari seseorang yang tidak familiar dan jelas sekali bukan termasuk dalam angkatan mahasiswa Informatika._

 _"Seongwoo? Tumben sekali ada yang menjemput," mulainya disertai senyum jahil nan penasaran, Seongwoo yang terpanggil akhirnya berhenti mendorong Daniel dan menoleh. Namjoon mendekati mereka dan melirik Minki dengan tatapan 'kau tahu dia?'_

 _Rupanya Minki mengerti dan menjawab dengan bahu yang mengendik._

 _"Hei, kenalkan pada kami. Siapa ini?" Minki akhirnya kembali membuka mulut dan senantiasa mewakili rasa penasaran Namjoon dan beberapa anggota divisi yang masih ada di dalam ruangan. Seongwoo baru saja ingin menjawab namun lagi-lagi perkataannya terpotong oleh Daniel._

 _"Perkenalkan,_ sunbae-nim. _Aku Kang Daniel, mahasiswa angkatan 38 jurusan Teknik Elektro. Dan aku—"_

 _Seongwoo menoleh cepat saat Daniel belum selesai dengan perkenalannya. Firasatnya berkata bahwa Daniel akan mengucapkan sesuatu yang memalukan dan hal itu mendorongnya untuk kembali menerjang si surai coklat madu dan menutup mulutnya._

 _Namun, sayang sekali. Bibir itu telah terbuka, membiarkan satu rangkaian kata terlontar jelas menggema di ruangan yang mendadak hening._

 _"—kekasih Seongwoo_ hyung _!"_

Jadi, bukanlah hal aneh bagi mereka bahwa penyebab perilaku di luar kebiasaan Ong Seongwoo adalah kekasihnya itu sendiri.

Seongwoo masih melangkah cepat melewati koridor.

Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Daniel yang kemarin berlutut bersimpuh di hadapannya dan meminta maaf karena telah membuka pakaiannya saat ia tak sadarkan diri memiliki sisi mesum yang memalukan.

 _Well_ , Daniel juga pria biasa. Tentu dia memiliki fantasi sendiri mengenai hal-hal berbau eksplisit tapi-

"Bisa tidak jangan terlalu terus terang begitu?! Aaaargh!" Erang Seongwoo di tengah koridor sembari mengacak rambutnya, menarik atensi semua mahasiswa yang berlalu-lalang. Ada yang menatapnya bingung, ada juga yang menatapnya takut.

Yah, pada dasarnya Seongwoo bermental baja sehingga dia tidak mengindahkan variasi atensi yang diberikan sejumlah individu terhadapnya sehingga dia masih bisa melanjutkan langkahnya seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa beberapa menit yang lalu.

Walaupun begitu, tetap saja mental dan pikirannya tetap melantunkan _refrain_ yang sama.

'Daniel sialan~🎶 Daniel sialan~🎶 Daniel sialan~🎶'

Seongwoo memijat batang hidungnya yang selalu ia jadikan sebagai _highlight_ dari _T-Zone_ kebanggaannya. Tidak sehat baginya untuk terus memikirkan pesan tak senonoh itu. Lebih baik dia segera pergi menuju perpustakaan dan menenangkan diri dalam hening yang nyaman.

Tapi, belum lama dirinya mantap memutuskan, ada suara yang sangat dikenalnya tengah memanggil namanya dalam satu sahutan keras mengejutkan.

"Seongwoo _hyung_! Mengapa kau tidak menungguku menjemputmu?!"

Seketika bulu kuduk Seongwoo berdiri memberikan peringatan. Dengan satu lirikan cepat dia mendapati Daniel tengah berlari ke arahnya.

Alhasil hanya satu ide yang muncul dalam benak ketika dirinya berhadapan dengan situasi tersebut.

"Lho?! Seongwoo _hyung_! Mengapa kau lari?!"

Ya, Seongwoo lari dari tempatnya berpijak dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Entah dia bodoh atau mengalami amnesia ringan, Seongwoo sepertinya lupa bahwa Daniel adalah seorang atlit Taekwondo dan penari yang sudah biasa memulai hari dengan lari pagi 20 km layaknya latihan sehari-hari para profesional. Melihat dirinya berlari, Daniel ikut mempercepat langkah kaki dan memanfaatkan tungkai jenjang miliknya dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Walaupun begitu, kemampuan lari Seongwoo tentu tidak bisa diremehkan karena dia juga sudah sering berlari dikejar anjing buas milik tetangga yang entah mengapa selalu bernafsu untuk mengejarnya hingga rantai penahan binatang itu rusak dan membiarkannya lolos beberapa kali semasa dirinya SMP hingga menduduki bangku tingkat akhir SMA.

Maka dari itu, dimulailah sesi pengejaran layaknya anjing dan kucing. Namun, bedanya anjing yang mengejar kucing itu sama sekali tidak buas.

Daniel mengejar Seongwoo dengan panik dan bingung.

Seongwoo lari dari Daniel dengan panik dan gusar.

" _Hyung_! Hei- berhenti! Mengapa kau lari dariku?!"

"YAK- Minggir kalian semua! Minggir!" Perintah Seongwoo resah tanpa menjawab sahutan Daniel dengan gestur tangannya yang bergerak gelisah untuk mengurangi penghalang dari jarak pandang dan ruang larinya.

Dikarenakan berlari tak tentu arah, Seongwoo sama sekali tidak menyadari setiap tikungan, koridor, lapangan, dan lain sebagainya yang telah ia lewati. Nafas memburu, detak jantung menggebu. Letih mulai menjalar pada otot kaki dan pemuda tersebut mulai menyadari bahwa dia sudah melewati ambang batas durabilitas. Keinginan untuk berhenti dan beristirahat mulai mengusik fokusnya.

"Tinggalkan aku dan pulang saja tanpa diriku, Daniel!" Teriak Seongwoo sekuat tenaga tanpa menghentikan kakinya,'aargh _—_ sampai kapan dia akan mengejarku?'

"Hah? Aku tidak mau, _hyung_! Aku ingin pulang bersamamu!" Daniel bisa menjadi orang yang sangat keras kepala bila dia mau dan hal ini sangat mengesalkan.

"Jangan memaksakan kehendak begitu! Aku ingin sendiri dulu!" Seongwoo kembali membalas sahutan dengan suara lantang. Kakinya sudah mulai berdenyut ngilu dan meminta untuk diistirahatkan.

"Apa ini karena pesan yang tadi?!" Tembak Daniel pada akhirnya.

Melihat Seongwoo yang nyaris terjungkal cukup memberitahu pengejarnua bahwa tebakannya itu tepat sasaran.

Seongwoo akhirnya tidak bisa menjawab dan tetap berlari. Peluh sudah membasahi pelipis dan betis seakan berteriak nyeri. Tapi, dia tidak ingin berhenti. Tidak mau, tidak akan _—_

'Sialan, mengapa aku berlari ke arah jalan buntu?!'

Terlambat sudah, kakinya sudah membawanya ke sudut tembok tanpa tikungan lain untuk kabur. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia menahan momentum agar pemberhentiannya tidak membuat dirinya berakhir mencium permukaan kasar tembok bercat putih tersebut.

Namun, tentu saja hal yang lebih berbahaya dari bertabrakkan dengan tembok terjadi beberapa detik kemudian.

BAM!

Satu telapak tangan menghantam tembok tepat di sebelah kiri kepalanya, menghalangi dirinya untuk sekedar memanfaatkan satu-satunya celah untuk keluar karena bagian kanannya adalah sudut tembok. Begitu keras tenaga yang dikerahkan saat tangan tersebut menghalanginya hingga Seongwoo berani bersumpah dia _mendengar_ awal mula munculnya retakan.

Di hadapannya berdiri menjulang sosok Daniel yang tengah mengatur nafasnya. Sama seperti Seongwoo, mereka berdua merasakan letih yang serupa dikarenakan oleh jarak lari yang tidak dapat disebut pendek. Tapi, bukan hal itu yang kali ini mengusik lelaki yang berada dalam kungkungan.

Faktanya, jarak antar wajah masing-masing dari mereka begitu dekat sehingga hal ini seakan memperbolehkan mereka untuk berbagi helaan nafas satu sama lain. Dari jarak sedekat itu, Seongwoo dapat melihat dengan jelas paras Daniel yang memang rupawan. Rambut basah akan keringat, peluh yang membasahi kening, dan satu titik di bawah mata kanannya pun terlihat lebih mencolok.

Belum lagi, sorot matanya _—_

'Mati kau, Seongwoo.'

Sorot mata itu bukanlah pandangan yang biasa Seongwoo saksikan saat mereka bersenda gurau. Bukan juga pandangan yang biasa ia lihat saat pemuda tersebut tengah berkomunikasi dengan dua kucing peliharaannya.

Sorot mata itu merupakan sorot mata yang sama seperti yang ia lihat saat Daniel tengah menunjukkan aksi bela dirinya.

Tajam dan menusuk. Memaksa siapapun di hadapannya untuk takluk berlutut.

Beberapa saat mereka saling berbalas tatap tanpa kata. Hanya suara akan nafas yang terhela saja yang mengetuk gendang telinga. Seongwoo yang sedari tadi ingin lari seakan terperangkap dalam kerangkeng kasat mata.

Seongwoo tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya akan menjadi salah satu saksi nyata pada jarak dekat akan sisi Daniel yang satu ini.

" _Hyung_...Yang tadi itu..." Serak suaranya terdengar. Begitu dalam bariton itu bergetar. Seongwoo menahan nafas, menantikan apa yang akan dikatakan selanjutnya.

"Pesan yang tadi itu...bukan aku yang mengirim...tapi temanku...Dia...jahil."

Daniel menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas pundak Seongwoo.

Kaki Seongwoo sudah tak dapat menahan beban tubuhnya yang sudah bertambah berat massanya dengan tubuh Daniel.

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua jatuh bersama ke atas dataran.

'...Oh. Jadi begitu...'

Dari kejauhan tampak sesosok laki-laki dengan dokumen finansial universitas tergenggam erat pada tangannya tengah menyaksikan kedua orang yang jatuh ke lantai bersamaan itu dengan sorot datar.

"Dua bocah itu memang pasangan serasi. Sama-sama bodoh."

.

.

.

 **Mengapa kau begitu takut, Seongwoo?**

.

.

.

"Silahkan diminum teh-nya."

Seongwoo dan Daniel mendapati diri tengah duduk berdampingan di atas sofa dengan dua cangkir teh disediakan sukarela di atas meja untuk masing-masing dari mereka.

Tepat bersebrangan dengan mereka duduklah Yoon Jisung, pegawai administrasi Universitas Seoul _—_ Seongwoo mengingatnya sebagai orang yang dulu sempat mengejar Daniel dan berusaha untuk menggagalkan aksi 'pernyataan cinta' yang berakhir dengan si pejuang perasaan dan targetnya mulai menjalin hubungan _—_ tengah meminum teh dari cangkir miliknya. Dia-lah yang mempersilakan Seongwoo dan Daniel untuk berisitirahat di ruang tunggu khusus tamu yang letaknya berada tepat di depan kantor pegawai.

Suasana yang menyelimuti ketiga keturunan Adam itu cukup canggung terasa. Aroma Earl Grey Tea yang khas akan efek penenang seakan tidak ampuh untuk menghapus resah yang masih saja mengganggu salah satu dari mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ong Seongwoo?

Menyaksikan perubahan mimik wajah pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut, tampaknya Jisung mulai sedikit mendapatkan pencerahan akan situasi yang tengah menjebak kedua pasangan tersebut. Daniel sendiri terlihat kebingungan seakan dia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Jadi? Mengapa tadi kalian saling kejar-mengejar dari ujung gedung Fakultas Informatika sampai Gedung Rektorat yang jaraknya saja sudah bisa dibilang sangat berjauhan?"

Seongwoo dan Daniel lantas berbalas tatap seakan dengan lirikan mata mereka dapat melakukan telepati. Daniel memberikan isyarat agar dia saja yang menjawab dan Seongwoo hanya mengangguk mempersilakan sebelum kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada bantalan sofa dan menyisip teh yang sudah disediakan untuknya.

"Tadi aku mengejar Seongwoo karena dia lari dariku dan salah paham akan pesan 'bajak' yang sudah temanku kirim atas namaku."

Seongwoo tersedak.

Lama-lama dia risih akan Daniel yang sangatlah terus terang dan tidak memberikan _filter_ pada pernyataannya.

Jisung sendiri tidak dapat menahan tawanya dan buru-buru meletakkan cangkir agar tidak terjadi tumpahan yang tidak perlu.

"Benarkah? Seongwoo-ah, aku tidak tahu kalau kau begitu menggemaskan," komentar Jisung yang sukses membuat dahi orang yang tengah dikomentari berkerut. Namun, lain reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Daniel. Pemuda itu justru mengukir senyum lebar dan tertawa pringas pringis sembari menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju.

Seongwoo memandangi kekasihnya datar.

Daniel tetap tersenyum dan memiringkan kepalanya seolah-olah tak mengerti.

"Tapi, bukankah cukup berlebihan kalau kau lari hanya karena satu pesan 'bajak'?" Jisung menyilangkan lengannya dan mengusap dagu,"pasti ada alasan lain untuk reaksimu itu, bukan?"

Kali ini, senyum Daniel terurai. Kepala belum berpaling dari paras Seongwoo yang berubah bersamaan dengan terlontarnya pertanyaan tersebut. Sepertinya, dia sadar akan perubahan tersebut hingga dirinya menyimpan sebuah tanda tanya dan khawatir yang familiar dimana kedua makna tak tersirat tersebut terbaca jelas oleh lelaki yang lebih tua.

Seongwoo bungkam. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa selain berucap kata bohong yang didukung oleh senyum canggung nan palsu seolah-olah dirinya tengah salah tingkah,"ah, tidak. Aku memang...um, agak terkejut oleh pesan yang dikirim Daniel karena dia tidak biasanya seperti _—_ "

Seongwoo tercekat.

Ada satu tangan besar yang familiar tengah menggenggam telapak miliknya dalam relung hangat. Satu remasan kemudian, Seongwoo akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan pada pelaku yang tengah mengusap telapak tangannya lembut dengan ibu jari. Dilihatnya Daniel kembali menatapnya dengan kedua manik menelisik dimana tersimpan walang hati. Samar-samar mengumbar khawatir.

Daniel tidak dapat dibohongi.

Terdapat perubahan atmosfir yang signifikan dan tampaknya empati Jisung tergugah mudah dilihat dari perubahan mimiknya di sudut ruang pandang Seongwoo. Ada sesuatu yang membayang-bayangi pemuda surai hitam dan dia sadar benar akan hal itu. Seongwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menundukkan kepala.

Tidak mungkin dia bisa mengatakannya di hadapan Daniel.

Apakah dia harus berakting lagi? Atau sengaja bertingkah bodoh untuk menutup adegan canggung ini dan lari ke adegan selanjutnya?

"Daniel, tolong antarkan berkas pada _folder_ biru yang ada di atas meja ke Ruang Kepala Program Studi Teknik Elektro, ya!"

Perintah Jisung yang datang tiba-tiba menghentakkan Seongwoo dari gundah gulananya. Daniel yang menjadi target perintah dadakan itu lantas segera menunjukkan reaksi yang jauh dari kata antusias.

"Tapi, _hyung—_ "

"Kang Daniel," terdapat penekanan pada panggilan namanya dan hal ini cukup untuk membuat Daniel tak dapat menyelesaikan keluhannya. Sepertinya Daniel tidak dapat membantah perintah Jisung begitu saja apabila namanya sudah disebut dengan penekanan yang sedemikian rupa. Penemuan ini menimbulkan satu lagi tanda tanya pada benak Seongwoo akan apa sebenarnya hubungan kedua pria tersebut tapi dia memilih menelan mentah-mentah rasa penasarannya.

Daniel kembali melirik Seongwoo dengan tatapan seakan-akan dia tidak mau meninggalkannya tapi apa boleh buat, perintah Jisung sudah final. Pemuda itu akhirnya berjalan ke kantor Jisung untuk membawa berkas di dalam _folder_ biru sebelum meninggalkan mereka di ruang tunggu _—_ tentu saja dengan melempar pandangan khawatir satu kali lagi ke arah Seongwoo sebelum menghilang di balik sudut tembok.

"Nah, Seongwoo. Apakah perasaan Daniel yang menggebu-gebu membuatmu linglung?"

Dengan cepat, Seongwoo mengangkat kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa intuisi pemuda tersebut begitu pekanya hingga tebakannya selalu tepat sasaran? Sungguh, pria yang duduk di hadapannya itu adalah orang yang berbahaya.

"Apa...Apa maksudmu?" Seongwoo bertanya seakan-akan dirinya tidak mengerti. Satu tangan terangkat, menggaruk pundak yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

Sebelum kembali menjawab, Jisung tersenyum penuh makna seakan dia mengetahui apa yang Seongwoo tidak ketahui dan hal ini sedikit mengganggunya.

"Apakah dia berkata dia akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padanya?"

"BAGAIMANA KAU BISA _—_ "

Seongwoo refleks menutup mulut dan mendapati dirinya sudah berdiri dari sofa. Dia bereaksi begitu cepat hingga semuanya terjadi di luar kesadarannya. Jisung yang menyaksikan akhirnya tertawa dan menjentikkan jari.

" _Got you_! Aku pintar, bukan?" Pegawai muda itu mulai bertepuk tangan dengan gerakkan sirkular. Seongwoo terduduk pasrah di sofa. Tenaganya seakan sudah menguap entah kemana hingga dia tidak dapat menunjukkan reaksi bermakna pada aksi tepuk tangan lain daripada yang lain itu.

Jisung mengerucutkan bibirnya, merasa tidak diperhatikan.

"Hei, Seongwoo- _ssi_. Tenanglah. Tidak usah terburu-buru untuk memutuskan. Linglung itu sudah biasa. Jangan sampai hal itu menghambat aktivitasmu," tutur Jisung pada akhirnya sebelum menyisip kembali teh pada cangkirnya. Seongwoo menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu. Mengapa Daniel bisa jatuh cinta padaku? Kapan dia tahu dia jatuh cinta padaku? Sensasi seperti apa yang Daniel rasakan saat dirinya jatuh cinta padaku?" Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang sudah tertimbun dan memenuhi kapasitas serebrum itu akhirnya terucap dari bibir yang telah lelah bungkam. Ditatapnya langit-langit bercat putih di atasnya ketika kepala mulai bersandar pada dudukan sofa.

"Kau tahu? Aku selalu membayangkan cinta bagai ilusi semata."

Sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Seongwoo yang tiba-tiba, Jisung menaruh cangkir tehnya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya tanpa lupa memasang telinga. Dia sendiri tidak berkata apa-apa dan membiarkan Seongwoo melanjutkan monolognya.

"Mengapa aku mendefinisikan cinta sebagai ilusi? Karena pada akhirnya semua itu tidak nyata. Apa yang masing-masing individu percayai sebagai 'cinta' nyatanya hanyalah pilar penyangga dimana mereka menyandarkan keegoisan untuk saling memiliki. Tapi, di saat pilar tersebut rapuh, 'cinta' itu seolah luntur meninggalkan ruang hampa. Kandas dalam waktu."

 _Itulah mengapa Ayahnya meninggalkan Ibu dan anak satu-satunya itu pada akhirnya, bukan?_

"Atau, bisa jadi mereka menyalahartikan 'nafsu' dengan 'cinta'. Hah. Orang-orang tidak menyadari bahwa ambiguitas akan definisi cinta itu sendiri merupakan kecacatan fatal. Lima huruf magis pengantar tidur yang merupakan manifestasi takhayul belaka."

Seongwoo membuka mata. Dirinya tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi dia bergumam dalam gelap katupan kelopak. Entah apa yang merasukinya saat ini. Dengan mudahnya dia menuturkan kalimat demi kalimat mengenai apa yang dari dahulu sudah tertanam dalam otak dan hatinya.

Bahwa cinta hanyalah ilusi. Tidak nyata.

 _Kalau cinta itu nyata, mengapa Ayahnya bisa dengan mudahnya meninggalkan dirinya?_

Ya, dia adalah salah satu dari sekian banyaknya anak yang memiliki satu orangtua akibat dari perceraian. Sebenarnya, dia tidak terlalu memikirkan status _broken home_ atau apalah itu. Sedih? Sedikit. Merasa terbebani? Tidak juga. Seongwoo menghadapi kenyataan dengan dagu yang terangkat tanpa adanya penyesalan.

Saat Ayahnya melangkah keluar dari pintu rumah, Seongwoo melihat punggung Sang Ayah yang tegak menjulang lambat laun menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup. Ibunya mengelus surai hitamnya lembut. Kata-kata penghiburan terbisik lirih di samping telinga, merayunya untuk kembali ke meja makan dan menghabiskan sup buatan Sang Ibu.

Seongwoo sama sekali tidak menangis saat ia tahu Sang Ayah tidak akan kembali lagi.

 _Toh, apa boleh buat._

Pilar penyangganya sudah bukan disini.

Dan sekarang, Seongwoo yang tidak pernah jatuh cinta dan bahkan percaya bahwa cinta itu hanyalah ilusi dihadapi oleh seorang laki-laki yang begitu mencintainya dan dapat dengan terang-terangan menyatakan perasaannya.

 _"Aku mencintaimu,_ hyung _!"_

 _"Jadilah kekasihku!"_

Daniel datang tanpa diundang, memberikan sensasi aneh jauh di dalam dada, membuka mata Seongwoo akan hal-hal yang tak terduga.

Wajar bukan apabila dia berakhir linglung?

"Yah, seperti yang telah kau katakan tadi. Kelemahan cinta ada pada ambiguitas akan maknanya itu sendiri."

Suara Jisung memecahkan hening, membuyarkan lamunan. Seongwoo yang larut dalam pikirannya kembali ditarik paksa pada realita. Dia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sebelum menatap pemuda paruh baya itu penuh tanya.

Jisung hanya memberikan senyum simpul dan mengangkat satu tangannya.

"Tenang. Aku juga tidak berniat memberikan kuliah umum mengenai cinta dan sebagainya. Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti apa itu cinta. Tapi, aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu mengenai Daniel," pemuda bersurai terang itu menepuk pahanya dan mengangguk mantap sebelum melirik Seongwoo dengan mata bersinar entah apa artinya,"menurutku sebagai kekasihnya, kau perlu tahu."

"Sesuatu...tentang Daniel?"

"Ya! Hanya sedikit, _sih_. Tapi masih _worth it_ untuk didengar!" Jisung pun dengan penuh semangat segera berpindah tempat duduk dan kali ini dia sudah membuat dirinya nyaman tepat di samping Seongwoo,"mungkin kau bisa mendapatkan sedikit pencerahan untuk mengatasi linglungmu itu. Mau dengar?"

Seongwoo mengangguk dengan antusias yang serupa.

Jisung menyeringai dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada bantalan sofa serta menghela nafas dalam seakan dia akan menceritakan suatu petualangan menegangkan di Pulau Amazon atau semacamnya. Hiperbolis memang tapi begitulah.

"Di balik tubuh besar setinggi 180 cm dengan pundak selebar 60 cm yang menyaingi milik Kim Woobin, kau pasti sudah menyadari bahwa dia masih bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Polos, mudah tertawa, dan memiliki determinasi murni," Seongwoo menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui dalam diam. Memang tingkah laku Daniel itu kadang seperti anak kecil. Tidak jarang Seongwoo dibuat gemas oleh senyum lebar dan kikihan tawa khas seorang Kang Daniel dimana sepasang gigi kelinci terpampang manis.

"Maka dari itu, jangan terkejut kalau dia percaya akan takhayul seperti cinta hanya datang satu kali."

Hal tersebut spontan menarik atensi Seongwoo sepenuhnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jisung mengangkat satu alisnya dan tersenyum penuh makna sebelum mengangkat satu jari telunjuk dan menggambarkan lingkaran tak kasat mata di udara,"dia memiliki komitmen tersendiri bahwa saat dirinya jatuh cinta, dia hanya akan memilih cinta itu dan memperjuangkannya hingga akhir."

Kerutan dahi kembali terlihat pada paras si surai hitam sebelum dirinya mengeluarkan tawa tak percaya,"apa-apaan...Cinta hanya datang satu kali? Memperjuangkannya hingga akhir? Apakah dia tidak memikirkan peluang bila perasaannya tidak akan berbalas?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak menanyakan hal itu padanya?" Jisung memutar bola matanya,"tentu saja aku menyebutkan peluang tersebut tapi tebak apa yang ia katakan! Dia malah berkata 'kalau memang dia berakhir dengan cinta yang lain, cinta ini akan kusimpan rapat dalam hati. Biarpun dia tidak menjadi milikku tapi perasaan itu sepenuhnya adalah hak-ku. Biar fisik dan cintanya bukan milikku tapi perasaan itu tak akan kulepaskan.' Bodoh sekali, 'kan?"

Mendengar hal itu, Seongwoo semakin terkejut dibuatnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dapat ia simpulkan dari ini semua. Tidak ia sangka Daniel memiliki komitmen kanak-kanak seperti itu,"aku...aku tidak mengira bahwa dia begitu naif mengenai hal ini."

Gelak tawa Jisunh kembali menggema di dalam ruang tunggu yang memang tidak terlalu luas itu,"HAHA! Menurutmu? Tapi, kau tidak bisa memungkiri bukan bahwa di balik kebodohan itu, determinasinya sangatlah mengagumkan?"

Seongwoo terdiam dan kembali menundukkan kepala. Dia tidak ingin mengiyakan namun hatinya berkata lain. Hening yang didapat sudah cukup dijadikan sebagai jawaban oleh Jisung.

"Daniel itu memang seperti anak kecil," pemuda paruh baya itu kembali meraih cangkir tehnya walau kali ini dia tidak mengambil satu sisipan lain melainkan memainkan cangkir tersebut dengan gerakkan memutar,"tapi, tidak ada salahnya, bukan? Di dunia dimana orang dewasa lebih sering salah paham akan cinta dan terlibat konflik tidak perlu, ada bolehnya juga memiliki _mindset_ seperti itu."

"Dan lihat kemana komitmen itu membawanya sekarang. Bukankah kau sekarang memiliki status sebagai kekasihnya?"

Seongwoo kembali terhenyak dalam duduknya. Mengapa Jisung mudah sekali membuat pernyataan yang benar-benar tepat sasaran? Walau begitu, keras kepalanya menolak untuk mengaku dan alih-alih mengiyakan, pemuda itu justru berucap,"tapi...itu hanya status."

"Hmm...Apa kau yakin?"

Jisung mengangkat dan menurunkan alisnya bergantian. Bila adegan ini tergambar pada _manhwa_ , mungkin di atas kepala Seongwoo sudah ada 3 garis merah tergambar membentuk kedutan.

"Karena bila kau hanya memandang hubungan ini sebagai status kau tidak akan repot-repot memikirkan perasaan Daniel. Tidak akan segan meninggalkannya kapanpun kau mau. Lihatlah dimana kau berpijak sekarang. Nyatanya kau masih bertahan, bukan?"

 _Persetan dengan Jisung dan intuisinya._

"Memang kali ini kau belum mendapatkan jawabannya...Tapi, kau setidaknya 'merasakan' sesuatu, 'kan?"

Seongwoo kembali terdiam dibuatnya. Sekilas dia dapat mengingat segala sensasi aneh yang telah ia rasakan beberapa bulan ini. Semua yang berasal dari rasa ingin tahu yang murni, berkembang menjadi atensi yang selalu tertarik ke arah sosok jangkung bersurai coklat madu dengan senyum manis dan paras rupawannya. Lalu debaran-debaran itu bermunculan. Mengisi relung dadanya dengan dentuman bernada.

"Daniel yakin akan cintanya. Sudah 6 tahun lamanya dia menunggumu. Sudah sewajarnya dia terkesan menggebu-gebu menunjukkan perasaannya padamu," ucap Jisung kemudian, menghentikan kilatan ingatan pada benak sang pendengar.

"Tapi, aku...Aku tidak tahu aku akan membalas perasaannya atau tidak," bisik Seongwoo lirih dan kata-kata itu tak luput dari pendengaran tajam Yoon Jisung.

"Yah, untuk masalah itu kau hanya butuh keyakinan, Seongwoo. Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar linglung di kepalamu. Kau pasti sadar akan hal itu, bukan?"

Pemuda yang sedari tadi linglung memikirkan perasaannya akhirnya dapat melihat datangnya cahaya di balik pintu yang tertutup rapat. Terdapat senyum yang perlahan terukir dalam diam.

"Ya...Kau benar."

Jisung yang menyaksikannya tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum lebar,"jadi, biar aku bertanya sekali lagi. Apa kau yakin bahwa hubunganmu dengannya hanyalah pampangan status belaka?"

Seongwoo mengambil nafas dalam sebelum menghela lamat-lamat. Setidaknya kali ini kebingungannya sudah sedikit terbantu dengan satu jawaban yang telah mantap membulatkan keputusannya.

Semoga pilihannya tidak sia-sia.

"...aku yakin aku akan membalaa perasaannya. Suatu saat. Tak lama lagi."

Mungkin nanti Seongwoo akan _tahu_.

.

.

.

"Ah...6 tahun itu...kau kenal Daniel di antara kurun waktu 6 tahun itu? A-apakah kau juga tahu kapan Daniel bertemu denganku?"

"Sebabnya aku...tidak ingat pernah bertemu Daniel sebelum dia menjadi mahasiswa baru di universitas ini."

"Hmmm...mengenai hal itu lebih baik kau tanyakan pada orangnya langsung."

"Haaa...mengapa demikian, Jisung hy- Eh, aku boleh memanggilmu dengan _hyung_ , 'kan?"

"Ya, ya, tidak masalah. Tapi, untuk pertanyaanmu sebelumnya jawabannya cukup sederhana. Aku tidak punya hak untuk menceritakan kisah Daniel lebih dari ini. Aku menghormati privasinya, Seongwoo."

"Hm...begitu, ya..."

.

.

.

 _Mungkin itu rahasia akan 6 tahun lamanya Daniel telah mencintai Seongwoo adalah cerita untuk lain kali._

.

.

.

Seongwoo dan Jisung tengah larut dalam canda tawa. Mereka benar-benar lupa waktu dan tidak menyadari bahwa Daniel sudah pergi mengantarkan berkas dari satu jam yang lalu.

Entah mendapatkan bisikan darimana, Seongwoo akhirnya menjadi orang pertama yang menyadari keganjilan tersebut.

"Hei, mengapa Daniel belum kembali? Jangan-jangan dia pulang duluan?"

Jisung membulatkan matanya dan menepuk keningnya seakan merutuki ketidakingatannya akan Daniel,"ah, tidak mungkin! Ranselnya masih di sini!"

'Kemana perginya anak i—'

"Seongwoo _hyung_!"

Panggilan lantang itu membuat Seongwoo melompat dari sofa dan sukses menginjak kaki Jisung yang sama sekali tidak berekspektasi untuk menjadi korban aniaya.

Tapi, panggilan itu tidak berasal dari orang yang tengah ditunggunya. Seongwoo tidak sempat mengindahkan Jisung yang tengah beraduh ria saat Jaehwan berlari ke arahnya dengan tatapan menggila seakan dunia akan kiamat saat itu juga dan hal ini cukup menakutkan Seongwoo.

Dan ada lagi yang lebih aneh, mengapa Daniel berlari di belakang Jaehwan dengan tampang yang serupa?

...dan bahkan lebih mengerikan.

"KIM JAEHWAN! BERHENTI!"

...lagi-lagi adegan ini sangatlah familiar bagi Seongwoo.

Belum sempat bereaksi, pundak Seongwoo sudah dicengkeram dengan kuatnya oleh Jaehwan sebelum tubuh kurusnya ditarik dan parasnya bertemu dengan milik Jaehwan yang memerah karena berlari.

" _Hyung_! Ikutlah kencan denganku!"

.

.

.

 _BUGH_

.

.

.

Jaehwan jatuh tersungkur saat sebuah tinju melayang tepat di balik kepalanya.

 **...to be continued**


	6. 05 Kencan?

**O5. Kencan?**

 **Sudah berapa kali kalian berkencan selama berhubungan?**

 **...Belum pernah sama sekali, ya?**

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan kau, Daniel?!"

"Apa karena fisik dan kemampuan bela dirimu lebih superior kau berhak melayangkan tinjumu?"

"Kau bahkan tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Jaehwan terlebih dahulu!"

"M-maafkan aku, Jisung _hyung,_ Seongwoo _hyung_!"

"Yah! Mengapa kau minta maaf pada kami? Minta maaf pada Jaehwan!"

"A-aaah...Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku, Jaehwan- _ssi_!"

Daniel membungkukkan tubuh jangkungnya berkali-kali.

Seongwoo menghela nafas dalam.

Jisung beberapa kali melempar pandangan tak setuju ke arah Daniel sembari mengompres kepala Jaehwan.

Jaehwan meringis nyeri saat kepala bagian belakang tengah dikompres dengan balutan handuk basah akan air sedingin es.

Taewoong memutar bola matanya.

"Jisung _hyung_. Apa lagi yang sudah dilakukan anak ini?" Tanya Taewoong langsung ke intinya dengan kedua lengan menyilang di depan dada. Lawan bicaranya mendengus.

"Daniel salah paham saat Jaehwan- _ssi_ mengajak Seongwoo kencan. Terbakar api cemburu sendiri, dia langsung menyerang Jaehwan- _ssi_ tanpa pikir panjang. Padahal, Jaehwan- _ssi_ mengajak Seongwoo untuk menemaninya kencan dengan Sungwoon- _ssi_ ," jawab Jisung terus terang tanpa membuang tenaga untuk memberikan sedikit keringanan akan perbuatan Daniel dalam penjelasan verbal tersebut. Yang dibicarakan tak dapat manahan diri untuk bergidik dan kembali melakukan aksi mohon ampun-nya.

"...yang jadinya bukan 'kencan' namanya kalau aku ikut diajak," lanjut Seongwoo kemudian. Helaan nafas berat kembali terdengar,"Kim Jaehwan, apa kau bodoh? Seharusnya 'kencan' itu dilakukan oleh kau dan Sungwoon _hyung_ saja!"

Jaehwan menggeleng cepat dan tidak sengaja menyulitkan Jisung untuk merawat memarnya. Akhirnya pegawai administrasi merangkap pengasuh anak-anak bodoh itu menahan kepala lelaki yang tengah terluka tersebut dengan kedua tangannya,"jangan banyak bergerak!"

Saat Jisung memastikan bahwa Jaehwan tidak akan bergerak lagi, dia kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Jaehwan sendiri tengah menatap Seongwoo dengan begitu putus asanya. Jujur saja, Seongwoo tidak pernah melihat juniornya seperti itu. Biasanya, Jaehwan justru terlihat acuh tak acuh dalam menghadapi apapun. Dalam perjuangannya untuk menggapai mimpi dan segala ambisi, pemuda yang berusia satu tahun di bawahnya tersebut selalu tegar menentang segala tantangan.

Tak disangka, jatuh cinta dapat membuat seorang Kim Jaehwan kehabisan akal seperti ini.

"Aku...aku gugup, _hyung_ ," jawab Jaehwan kemudian. Bibir bagian bawah tergigit dalam tekanan. Tremor jelas terlihat dari tubuh sang rekan seperjuangan,"Sungwoon _hyung_...dia menerima pernyataan cintaku! Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya? Rasanya itu seperti memenangkan piala Grammy Award setelah debut perdana yang sukses! Aku benar-benar berada di atas awan..."

Mencuri dengar percakapan tersebut, Taewoong lantas tak dapat menahan tawa saat cuplikan curahan hati Jaehwan ikut mengetuk gendang telinganya. Tawanya segera terhenti saat Jisung mendelik ke arahnya dengan sepasang manik coklat yang dapat melempar pisau tak kasat mata.

Untung saja, Jaehwan tidak menyadarinya dan lebih memilih untuk menuangkan konsentrasinya pada curahan hati yang dengan antusiasnya ia bagikan kepada semua telinga yang mendengar di dalam ruangan.

"Lalu setelah beberapa hari berhubungan akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk membawanya kencan tapi apa yang kukatakan? Tapi, apalah aku yang idiot ini. Aku malah berkata ' _hyung_ , temanku mengajak kita untuk mengikuti _double date_ bersama pasangannya! Apakah kau mau ikut?' Apa kau percaya itu? Astaga, aku bodoh sekali!"

Kali ini, Taewoong tidak membuang tenaganya untuk menahan tawa.

Jisung sendiri yang sebenarnya tengah melakukan perannya sebagai orang dewasa yang baik akhirnya tergoda juga untuk bertingkah di luar peran dan membiarkan kekehan kecil luput dari bibirnya.

Seongwoo? Dia tengah meratapi nasibnya sebagai seorang teman dari kaum bodoh seperti Kim Jaehwan dengan memijat batang hidungnya dan berucap kata doa demi meredakan hasratnya untuk menambah satu memar lagi di atas kepala Jaehwan. Biasanya dia akan menertawakan kebodohan anak itu, tapi kali ini dia sudah begitu kelelahan dengan konflik batinnya sendiri sehingga tidak ada tempat tersisa bagi humornya untuk mengisi.

Daniel sudah berhenti memohon ampun dan betapa ajaibnya pemandangan akan sosok pemuda bongsor yang telah dikenal sebagai mesin tawa kali ini. Dia sama sekali tidak tertawa. Bahkan, dia terlihat mengernyitkan dahinya sembari menatap Jaehwan dalam. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Ya! Mengapa kalian tertawa? Aku gugup! Memangnya aku tidak boleh gugup?" Jaehwan tampak tidak terima dengan reaksi yang ia dapat dari dua orang dewasa di ruangan tersebut. Taewoong menutup mulutnya dan mencoba untuk menghentikan gelaknya. Jisung sudah berhenti dengan kekehannya dan menggelengkan kepala. Senyuman tak kandas dari paras ramahnya,"tidak. Hanya saja tidak kusangka kebodohanmu separah itu, Jaehwan- _ssi_."

Sahabat dari Seongwoo itu akhirnya menghela nafas berat dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Kebiasaan yang ia lakukan saat menyadari kesalahan yang sudah kepalang terjadi. Melihat kawannya seperti itu, Seongwoo tak dapat menahan rasa ibanya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menepuk pundak Jaehwan dengan niatan menguatkan.

"Hei, tidak ada salahnya merasa gugup. Itu artinya kau begitu mencintainya hingga tak bisa berperilaku seperti biasa karena takut salah satu kata saja kau akan mengecewakannya, bukan?" Seongwoo lekas melingkarkan lengannya di atas pundak juniornya itu. Sebagai rekan seperjuangannya dari SMA, yang lebih tua tentu ingin mendukung Jaehwan semampu dirinya. Dan yang lebih penting, hal ini berkaitan dengan percintaannya. Tentu saja topik ini menyimpan nilai sensitif yang dapat mengusik benak layaknya rebana yang tak berhenti berdentang.

Seongwoo sangatlah _mengerti_ akan hal itu.

"Jaehwan, kau sudah cukup berani mengajaknya kencan walau kata-kata yang terlontar tidak sesuai ekspektasi. Bukankah masih ada kesempatan bagimu untuk membuat klarifikasi?" Memang, saran itu bukanlah saran yang terbaik tapi di saat seperti ini apalagi yang dapat Jaehwan perbuat?

Yang lebih muda menghela nafas berat, redup iris kecoklatan menandakan bahwa saran tersebut tidak akan mendapatkan validasi yang diinginkan,"tapi Sungwoon _hyung_ sudah mengiyakan dan dia terlihat sangat bersemangat untuk bertemu rekan _double date_ -nya. Aneh memang, tapi aku tidak bisa mematahkan semangatnya begitu saja..."

Seongwoo mengernyitkan keningnya. Apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Sungwoon? Mengapa dia lebih bersemangat dengan melakukan _double date_ daripada meluangkan waktu dengan Jaehwan dalam privasi yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh semua pasangan saat kencan pertama?

Jisung yang sedari tadi terlihat menyimak juga menyadari kejanggalan dari kalimat Jaehwan. Dia melirik Taewoong. Mata mereka bertemu dan detik juga kedua pemuda paruh baya itu seakan tengah melakukan telepati dalam tanya yang akhirnya diakhiri dengan endikkan bahu Taewoong.

"Tapiㅡ"

"Seongwoo _hyung_ , ayo kita kencan!"

Ajakan polos yang benar-benar 'tidak sadar situasi' keluar dari sepasang bibir ranum tak berdosa milik Kang Daniel.

Seongwoo tak pernah menoleh dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata selama 20 tahun hidupnya bahkan bila perlu ditambahkan pernyataan hiperbolis, dia bersumpah dirinya dapat mendengar bunyi 'krek' menggema di dalam ruangan. Bola mata miliknya melotot hingga terlihat nyaris lepas dari soketnya.

"Benarkah? Kalian mau ikut?" Tanya Jaehwan cepat, memotong cikal-bakal penolakan dari seniornya. Seongwoo ingin sekali menyergah tapi entah mengapa Jisung juga ikut menambahkan,"wah, benar juga. Kalau Sungwoon- _ssi_ menginginkan _double date_ , Daniel dan Seongwoo bisa ikut!"

"Ah, ya...Apalagi sepertinya mereka berdua belum pernah kencan. Bila kondisi memaksa, kalian sebaiknya membantu temanmu yang malang ini," Taewoong juga ikut angkat bicara dan pernyataannya sama sekali tidak berpihak pada Seongwoo.

"Benar, bukan? Ini kesempatan yang bagus, _hyung_! Kita juga bisa membantu Jaehwan- _ssi_ kalau melakukannya! Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau-ADUDUDUDUH!"

Ucapan Daniel terhenti saat daun telinganya ditarik tanpa ampun oleh kedua jari lentik milik kekasihnya yang sudah beranjak berdiri dan membawa mereka keluar dari UKS.

Sepeninggal dua sejoli bodoh itu, Taewoong sama sekali tidak terganggu akan bagaimana Daniel ditarik dengan begitu kasarnya oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Dia malah melirik Jisung yang baru saja selesai merawat Jaehwan, pemuda itu sekarang tengah merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan menggumamkan lagu 'Perfect' yang dipopulerkan oleh Ed Sheeran.

Sepertinya tidak ada yang peduli dengan kepergian pasangan NielOng.

"Jisung hyung, kau sendiri bagaimana? Apakah kau sudah melamar Chorong _noona_?"

Jisung tersedak oleh udara.

 _Mari kita kembali lagi pada dua karakter utama kisah cinta ini..._

Seongwoo memanfaatkan tungkai jenjangnya untuk mengambil langkah lebar dan menjauh agar percakapannya bersama Daniel tidak akan dicuri dengar oleh ketiga orang itu. Begitu fokus dan paniknya dia melangkah, dia tidak mengindahkan rintihan pemuda malang yang ditarik paksa olehnya.

"Aduh-H- _hyung_! Seongwoo _hyung_! Lepaskan a-aaah! _Hyuuung_ ㅡ"

"Kang Daniel! Apa-apaan maksudmu tadi?!"

Akhirnya setelah berjalan cukup jauh, Daniel mendapatkan telinganya kembali yang sudah memerah panas akibat tarikan ganas seorang Ong Seongwoo. Daniel mengusap telinganya yang perih luar biasa sembari melirik yang lebih tua takut-takut. Seongwoo sendiri sudah bersedekap tangan dan menatapnya tajam seakan penjelasan tak logis macam apapun tidak akan membuatnya goyah untuk memaksakan jawaban yang benar keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku tadi...mengajakmu kencan? AHㅡ" jawab Daniel polos yang segera berhadiah satu cubitan gratis di pinggang.

"Apa kau gila? Mengapa kau malah mengiyakan ide Jaehwan? Seharusnya di kencan pertama mereka, waktunya digunakan untuk berdua! Bukannya berbagi dengan dua orang yang tak punya urusan seperti kita!" Seongwoo menggebu-gebu mencoba menjelaskan, berharap bahwa argumennya dapat memberikan satu saja sugesti logis pada kepala Daniel yang isinya selalu penuh kejutan. Dia bahkan tidak akan terkejut kalau dia menemukan bongkahan permen dan _jellies_ bila dia perlu membedah kepala pemuda berpundak 60 senti itu.

"Itu karena..." Daniel mulai angkat bicara walau di pertengahan kata sepertinya dia kesulitan untuk merangkai kalimat yang diinginkan. Jari-jarinya terangkat, kuku-kuku tergigit. Lagi-lagi kebiasaan itu keluar di saat dia berpikir keras. Seongwoo menggeleng kepala lalu menarik jari-jari itu dari mulut Daniel, menahan yang lebih muda untuk melukai kukunya dalam diam sembari menunggu penjelasan sang adam dengan marga Kang tersebut.

"... _hyung_ , jujur saja, kita belum pernah kencan, bukan? Ini adalah kesempatan kita dan lagi, apakah kau tidak mau membantu Jaehwan?" Daniel melingkarkan telunjuknya pada milik yang lebih tua sebelum memberikannya remasan ringan. Seongwoo menatap kedua jari yang bertautan itu dengan dahi yang mengerut walaupun dia tidak tampak ingin melepaskan tautan tersebut.

"Daniel, aku benar-benar ingin membantunya tapi bukan begini caranya-" pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya. Dipijatnya batang hidung miliknya, berharap dirinya diberi kesabaran ekstra untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan tersebut.

Entah mengapa Seongwoo begitu sensitif akan topik 'kencan' pada hari ini. Sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak perlu dipersulit dengan berbagai spekulasi hasil dari otak yang hiperaktif malah membuatnya 'sedikit' keki. Rasanya ia ingin kembali ke UKS dan menambahkan satu memar lagi di atas kepala temannya yang dimabuk cinta hanya agar dia dapat menarik kata-katanya kembali dan tidak menanamkan ide-ide aneh di kepala satu orang lagi yang merupakan fokus dari kelinglungannya dalam beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

" _Hyun_ g, pikirkanlah ini dari sudut pandang lain. _Double date_ ini akan menjadi kencan pertama kita dan juga Jaehwan dengan kekasihnya. Anggap saja ini pemanasan sebelum kencan yang sebenarnya! Bagaimana?" Dengan nada bicara yang begitu sabar dan persuasif, Daniel mencoba meluluhkan hati yang lebih tua. Berbeda dengan beberapa saat yang lalu, kali ini Seongwoo tidak segera memberikan respon.

Mengapa sulit sekali bagi Seongwoo untuk mengiyakan tawaran kencan yang sebenernya SANGAT sederhana itu?

Jawabannya juga sama sederhananya.

Ong Seongwoo belum pernah melakukan _kencan_ sebelumnya.

Ultimatum yang sudah ia putuskan secara non-verbal dan sepihak-yang berarti hanya dia (dan sialnya, Jisung) yang tahu-akan keyakinannya untuk mencoba membuka hatinya yang tak kenal dunia percintaan tentu mengubah pandangannya akan kedekatannya dengan Daniel. Sebelumnya, dia akan merasa linglung akan perasaannya yang tidak jelas terhadap pemuda itu dan kembali terjebak dalam pikiran yang berkecamuk. Kali ini, debaran itu kian lama kian jelas memastikan bahwa dia tidak akan bisa memandang sosok Kang Daniel sama seperti saat dia tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang perasaannya. Keyakinan itu membawa dirinya dalam satu titik dimana dia juga menginginkan kebahagiaan.

Kebahagiaan yang terbagi bersama dengan Daniel seorang.

Artinya, dia benar-benar gugup akan bayangan keduanya melakukan aktivitas para pasangan pada umumnya untuk pertama kalinya, _kencan_. Mengapa demikian?

Bisa saja dia malah bertingkah laku bodoh dan menghancurkan semuanya dalam satu kesempatan. Meniadakan kebahagiaan dari atas kertas riwayat hubungan mereka.

"...Hmm, tapi bukankah kencan pertama lebih romantis dan berharga kalau dilakukan berdua saja?" Lagi-lagi pemuda Ong berusaha mengelak dengan justifikasi yang sedari tadi sama. Tentu saja pembelaan ini lemah bobotnya karena Daniel dapat membalas elakannya dengan cepat.

" _Hyung_ , tidak ada aturan absolut yang mengatur kencan pertama sedemikian rupa. Aku kira kau lebih tahu soal ini."

Seongwoo menghela nafasnya dalam.

Sepertinya, dia memang sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

"Astaga, kalaupun aku menolak, kau pasti tetap akan bersikeras dengan pendirianmu, ya?" Si surai hitam memijat batang hidungnya. Tawa pasrah lirih terdengar. Daniel menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Tidak juga. Kalau kau benar-benar tidak menyukai ide ini, aku juga akan berhenti membujukmu. Tapi, pikirkanlah perasaan Jaehwan, _hyung_."

"...Baiklah."

.

.

.

"Semuanya! Aku berhasil mengajak Seongwoo _hyung_ kencan!"

"Benarkah?! Aaaah- Seongwoo _hyung_ , kau memang seniorku yang tersayangㅡAAAAAH!"

"Daniel! Jangan menarik telinga Jaehwan seperti itu!"

.

.

.

Seongwoo tidak habis pikir mengapa dia masih saja mengalah dengan keinginan Daniel dan membiarkan dirinya ditarik kesana kemari dalam petualangan yang selalu membuatnya berpikir melawan logika.

Tidak disangka Jaehwan dapat dengan bodohnya mencetuskan ide yang tidak masuk akal untuk kencan pertama. Sebenarnya, Seongwoo tetap bersiteguh dengan pendiriannya bahwa kencan pertama seharusnya dilakukan berdua saja. Dengan menghabiskan waktu berdua di tempat hiburan, tentu kenangan-kenangan manis akan tercipta seiring menit berganti jam.

Kencan ganda merupakan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal. Apa bedanya dengan bergaul bersama mereka yang memiliki status sebagai teman biasa? Toh, dalam suatu kencan ganda, mereka yang terlibat juga akan ikut bergumul. Menghilangkan privasi yang seharusnya menjadi milik berdua di malam kencan yang seharusnya berharga.

 _Lagi-lagi Seongwoo mencari-cari alasan untuk mengelak dari konflik batin yang sebenarnya._

"Kata Jaehwan, Sabtu nanti kita akan ke Lotte World."

Seongwoo tengah berbicara melalui telepon bersama Daniel, membicarakan rencana kencan ganda mereka dengan si duo vokalisㅡmengetahui bahwa Jaehwan dan Sungwoon berasal dari satu klub yang samaㅡyang disetujui olehnya dengan tidak sepenuhnya ikhlas. Satu tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menyalin catatan _Natural Language Processing_ yang sudah ia pinjam paksa dari Jonghyun.

 _ **"Lotte World? Benarkah? Asyik!"**_ Daniel berseru nyaring di seberang sana, membuat Seongwoo refleks menjauhkan ponselnya. Telinganya berdengung ngilu. Seongwoo tidak terkejut mendapatkan reaksi Daniel yang penuh semangat tapi tetap saja telinganya tidak siap menerima pencemaran suara.

"Jangan berteriak lewat _speaker_! Kau hampir membuatku tuli!" Tegurnya walau tidak dengan nada tegas. Lawan bicaranya tertawa-tawa seperti biasa.

 _ **"Maaf,**_ **hyung** _ **. Aku belum pernah ke Lotte World sebelumnya, kau tahu? Sabtu nanti akan menjadi pengalaman pertamaku kencan di tempat itu dan aku benar-benar bersyukur kau adalah pasanganku!"**_ Jelas Daniel panjang lebar, tak sadar bahwa dia sudah menciptakan semburat merah muda pada pipi pemuda yang lebih tua. Seongwoo selalu tidak siap mendengar segala kejujuran polos dari kekasihnya itu.

Hal itu benar-benar menyesakkan dadanya.

"Hmph, berarti kau harus banyak belajar dari veteran Lotte World. Aku sudah menjelajahi tempat itu semenjak aku baru belajar merangkak, Kang Daniel!" Seongwoo menjawab dengan candaan. Dalam hati, dia masih kebingungan dengan bagaimana cara menjawab pernyataan perasaan tulus dari Daniel. Urgh.

 _ **"Pft. Baiklah kalau begitu. Mohon bimbingannya,**_ **sunbae** _ **!"**_ Daniel kembali tertawa. Terdengar jelas bahwa _mood_ -nya benar-benar sangat baik di seberang sana. Mengetahui hal ini, Seongwoo tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kita bertemu nanti? Apakah kita berkumpul saja di depan kampus lalu berangkat ke stasiunㅡ"

 _ **"Ah, soal itu tidak perlu dikhawatirkan,**_ **hyung** _ **! Aku akan menjemputmu dengan kendaraanku!"**_

Seongwoo mengangkat satu alisnya. Wah, menarik. Dia baru tahu bahwa yang lebih muda memiliki kendaraan pribadi. Selama beberapa bulan ini dia berkunjung ke apartemen Daniel, tentu saja sulit baginya untuk mengetahui apakah kekasihnya itu memiliki kendaraan pribadi atau tidak karena lahan parkir yang terpisah dengan gedung apartemen dan kebiasaan mereka berdua untuk berpergian menggunakan transportasi umum.

"Kau punya kendaraan? Keren juga kau, Tuan Kang," Seongwoo terkekeh ringan,"aku saja belum punya satupun."

 _ **"Eeh**_ _ **ㅡ**_ _ **sebenarnya kendaraan itu adalah hadiah dari ayahku dan dia menyuruhku untuk membawanya kemari tapi aku malah jarang menggunakannya. Berhubung hari Sabtu adalah hari yang istimewa aku pikir mengapa tidak kugunakan saja?"**_ Di seberang sana, terdengar suara kendaraan yang tengah dinyalakan. Ketika deru suara mesin yang baru menyala mengetuk gendang telinga, Seongwoo membulatkan netranya.

Seketika dia menghentikan kegiatannya. Tangannya yang memegang pena refleks terayun cepat menghantam paha, membuat pena yang tadi berada di dalam genggaman segera terjun bebas menuju lantai. Seongwoo tidak mungkin tidak mengenal suara itu. Suara deru mesin yang begitu familiar menumbuhkan antusiasme yang sedari tadi melempem. Tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya, akhirnya Seongwoo kembali membuka mulut,"astaga, Kang Daniel! Kendaraan pribadimu itu...Subaru Impreza WRX STI Hyper Blue keluaran tahun 2016?"

Daniel malah memberikan balasan yang terdengar sangat bodoh di telinga Seongwoo yang merupakan penggemar berat otomotif roda empat dan bermimpi memiliki mobil pribadi bermerk di masa depan, _ **"iya...? Sepertinya? Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu ini mobil jenis apa**_ _ **ㅡ**_ _ **aku kira ini sedan biasa..."**_

"Kau ini sedang merendah atau bagaimana? Hadiah ulang tahunmu itu mobil mewah, sayang!" Tepat setelah kata-kata itu terlontar, Seongwoo refleks menutup mulutnya.

 _Apa tadi...dia baru saja memanggil Daniel...dengan sebutan 'sayang'?_

Rupanya lawan bicaranya juga ikut merasakan syok yang sama.

Seongwoo sama sekali tidak berani membuka mulut bodohnya yang telah lancang melontarkan panggilan sakral. Kali ini, hanya terdengar hembusan nafas dari keduanya melalui _speaker_.

Hening ini berbeda dengan sesi hening yang pernah mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Hening ini lebih menyesakkan dan membuat jantung Seongwoo kembali melakukan debaran cepat.

Apakah Daniel akan memutuskan telepon?

Apakah Daniel tidak suka dengan panggilan itu?

Apakah Danielㅡ

 _ **"**_ **Hyung,** _ **katakan itu sekali lagi."**_

Seongwoo melongo.

"Hah?"

Daniel menghela nafas yang terdengar bergetar.

 _ **"Itu. Yang tadi itu. Katakan itu sekali lagi,**_ **hyung** _ **."**_

Seongwoo berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"...Subaru Impreza WRX STI Hyper Blue keluaran tahun 2016?"

Daniel mulai tidak sabar.

 _ **"Bukan,**_ **hyuuung** **ㅡ** _ **Yang tadi itu! Yang tadiii**_ _ **ㅡ**_ _ **! Yang berawalan huruf 'S'!"**_

"Subaru bukannya berawalan huruf 'S' ?"

 _ **"Eh, benar juga, ya**_ **ㅡ** **HYUNG!** _ **Jangan mencoba mengalihkan topik!"**_

"Apa _sih_?! Aku cuma menyebutkan fakta!"

 **"..."**

Bukan lagi argumen yang terlontar. Kali ini, Seongwoo mendapat diam sebagai balasan. Keningnya mengernyit. Tanda tanya kembali memenuhi benak. Mengapa tiba-tiba Daniel bungkam? Atau memang telepon terputus?

Tapi, si surai hitam masih dapat mendengar hembusan nafas di seberang sana, menandakan bahwa Daniel belum memutuskan sambungan. Akhirnya, Seongwoo mencoba untuk menunggu pemuda itu untuk kembali membuka mulut.

Tapi, kalimat balasan tak kunjung datang.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, Seongwoo pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Daniel...?"

 **"..."** Masih hening.

"Hei, apakah kau masih ada disana?"

 **"..."** Terdengar kembali hembusan nafas lirih namun tidak ada kata-kata mengetuk gendang telinga.

"...Daniel?"

 **"..."**

"...Ayolah, Daniel. Apa kau marah?"

 **"..."**

"Kang Daniel! Jawablah!"

 **"..."** Sialan, pemuda Kang itu memang kalau sudah keras kepala batu saja kalah.

Tapi...Seongwoo tidak suka didiamkan.

Ada getaran sendiri di hatinya saat Daniel mendiamkan dirinya seperti kali ini. Getaran itu begitu menyesakkan dan membuatnya takut entah karena apa.

Seongwoo menghela nafas.

Semoga saja _kartu_ yang ia pakai kali ini dapat membuka mulut bungkam milik Kang Daniel.

"...Sayang?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

 _ **"...hehe."**_

Eh? Apakah itu suara Daniel?

 _ **"...hehehehehe."**_

Kening Seongwoo mulai terlihat lebih berkerut. Daniel yang terkekeh aneh malah membuatnya semakin bingung.

"...S-s-sayang...?"

 _ **"...heheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheeheheheheheheheheheheheheheh**_ _ **ㅡ**_ _ **"**_

Dengan ini Seongwoo mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Daniel sudah dirasuki hantu 'hehehehe' karena terlalu lama melamun dan mendiamkan dirinya. Takut, ah.

"...Daniel, teleponnya aku tutup, ya."

 _ **"...hehehe**_ _ **ㅡ**_ _ **HEH! Jangan**_ **, hyung!** _ **Jangan ditutup dulu! Jangaan!"**_

Dasar bodoh.

Seongwoo memutar bola matanya. Dirinya sudah tidak tahan untuk berkata,"kau ini kalau tertawa jangan menyeramkan begitu! Aku kira kau sudah dirasuki hantu!"

Di seberang sana, Seongwoo dapat mendengar Daniel meringis. Bisa dibayangkan dengan jelas olehnya rupa Daniel yang salah tingkah dan jugaㅡ

"Daniel, jangan gigit-gigit jarimu."

Dan saat itu juga Seongwoo tahu bahwa Daniel menuruti perkataannya.

 _ **"Maaf,**_ **hyung.** _ **Hehehe...Aku...aku hanya...senang sekali**_ _ **ㅡ**_ _ **"**_

Nafas Seongwoo tertahan. Dia tahu benar dia lagi-lagi tidak akan siap mendengar terusan dari kata-kata Daniel. Tapi, mau tidak mau dia harus siap mental!

 _ **"Mendengar kau memanggilku 'sayang' untuk pertama kalinya...Bukankah itu artinya hatimu sudah tergerak walau hanya sedikit? Aku...benar-benar senang,**_ **hyung!** _ **Kalau aku ada di sebelahmu saat ini aku pasti sudah memelukmu!"**_

Seongwoo menahan jeritanㅡjeritan yang jantan, tentu sajaㅡdengan segera melempar tubuh kurusnya ke atas kasur dan membenamkan kepalanya dalam di atas bantal. Membayangkan dirinya sendiri di dalam rengkuhan hangat seorang Daniel, dengan kedua tangan melingkar di atas pundak lebar miliknya, telapak kaki yang menjinjit, dan suara bariton yang terdengar lirih berbisik...

...membuatnya ingin buang air besar.

"Daniel! Jemput aku di depan gerbang asrama jam 2 siang hari Sabtu nanti, ya! Sekarang aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu! _Jaljayo_!"

 _ **"Eh? EH,**_ **HYUNG** _ **TUNG**_ _ **ㅡ**_ _ **"**_

Sesaat setelah sambungan telepon diputuskan tanpa persetujuan kekasihnya, Seongwoo segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan menjawab panggilan alam dengan antusias tinggi.

Apakah kencan ini benar-benar ide yang bagus?

Apakah Seongwoo dapat memastikan bahwa dirinya tidak akan kena diare akut saat kencan nanti?

Semua ini adalah salah Kim Jaehwan.

.

.

.

 _Dan tanpa sadar waktu bergulir cepat dan hari kencan sakral itu tiba tanpa memedulikan Seongwoo yang panik luar biasa._

.

.

.

"

Lebih baik aku pakai kemeja atau kaus?"

"Urgh, entahlah, Seongwoo. Kau yang memakai kau sendiri yang tahu."

"Tapi, bukan aku yang akan melihat penampilan ini nantinya tapi orang lain!"

"Astaga, percayalah padaku. Kau telanjang juga, Daniel tidak akan mengeluh! Justru dia pasti akan bersujud syuㅡ"

Minki kehilangan ciuman pertamanya kepada bantal berbungkus kain hijau muda.

"Seriuslah sedikit! Apa kau tidak lihat temanmu sedang mengalami krisis?" Tegur Seongwoo dengan nada risih. Dia mengusap kedua lengannya yang tiba-tiba bergetar tanpa sebabㅡatau memang ada sebabnya hanya saja dia tidak mau tahuㅡdalam keadaannya yang masih bertelanjang dada.

Si surai pirang di hadapannya memutar bola mata penuh ketidakpedulian.

"Sejak kapan kau begitu pusing memikirkan penampilanmu? Kau yang biasa juga sudah cukup baik dalam berpakaian, tidak usah ditambah linglung yang tidak perlu," ujar Minki menegaskan fakta. Mengapa itu fakta? Tentu saja karena seantero penghuni kampus dan orang yang mengenal siapa Ong Seongwoo mengaku bahwa pria itu selalu berpenampilan baik bahkan di saat dia berbusana kasual sekalipun. Tidak ada bantahan, tidak ada revisi, tidak ada klarifikasi ulang. Nyata dan absolut.

Ong Seongwoo yang akan melakukan kencan resmi pertamanyaㅡwalau terhitung sebagai kencan gandaㅡdengan lelaki yang memiliki status sebagai pasangannya merupakan Ong Seongwoo yang berbeda dari dirinya yang biasa menyimpan kepercayaan diri tinggi. Seakan kehilangan jati diri, dirinya panik tak terpatri. Pemuda yang berdiri di tengah kamar sekarang bertingkah seperti dia tidak pernah mengenal pakaian sebelumnya dan hal ini sukses membuat Minkiㅡyang diundang secara tidak serta-merta lewat telepon yang berdering hingga 27 kaliㅡkeki.

Seongwoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan mendudukkan diri di atas lantai yang sudah dihiasi oleh berbagai jenis pakaian yang berceceran,"entahlah! Tiba-tiba aku merasa gugup dan tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan! Aku tidak tahu apa selera Daniel dan bagaimana dia ingin aku berpenampilanㅡ"

Sebelum Seongwoo selesai dengan perkataannya, Minki dengan segera memotong melalui seruan yang terdengar terlalu bersemangat dan menuduh,"HA! Sudah kuduga! Itu akar permasalahannya!"

Rekan satu divisinya itu segera beranjak berdiri dan menunjuk figur Ong Seongwoo seakan menuduh bahwa dia adalah pelaku dari tindakan kriminal kelas kakap,"kau terlalu memikirkan 'apakah Daniel suka ini?' 'bagaimana kalau Daniel tidak suka ini?' padahal solusi untuk masalah tidak penting ini sangat sederhana!"

Seongwoo mengangkat satu alisnya dan menatap Minki dengan dagu terangkat seakan menantang temannya untuk memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan,"dan? Apa solusinya?"

Minki memutar bola matanya untuk kesekian kalinya pada hari itu. Berteman dengan Seongwoo memang dapat menyebabkan _juling,_ "Daniel jatuh cinta padamu dari 6 tahun yang lalu, bukan? 6 tahun lalu kau masih berstatus anak SMA ingusan. Penampilanmu juga seadanya. Tampang oke tapi rambutmu waktu itu masih hasil cetakan mangkuk _ramyeon_. Dan siapa yang mau jatuh cinta padamu kala itu? Hanya Kang Daniel. "

Pemuda yang memang sudah mengenal Seongwoo sejak SMA itu kembali merebahkan punggungnnya di atas kasur kepunyaan sang rekan. Paras yang sempat terlihat kusut kembali sarat akan kepedulian,"bukankah itu sudah menjadi cukup bukti bahwa dia tidak begitu memerhatikan caramu berpenampilan? Kecuali kalau kau waktu itu hanya melebih-lebihkan cerita, maka lain lagi kasusnya."

Seongwoo bersedekap dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebelum mendengus. Ya, dia telah menceritakan sedikit tentang kisahnya bersama dengan pemuda Kang itu kepada beberapa teman yang dapat ia percayai. Salah satu dari pendengar itu adalah Minki. Tapi, tidak dapat disangka bahwa Minki yang biasanya masa bodoh akan segala kekalutan Seongwoo justru memperhatikan ceritanya dengan baik. Buktinya, dia bisa mengingat bahwa Daniel sudah menaruh perasaan yang begitu dalam padanya selama 6 tahun.

Seongwoo menghela nafas dalam dan melempar kaos hitam yang sedari tadi menyelimuti kaki kanannya.

"Minki, kau tahu 'kan ini kencan pertamaku?" Tanyanya dengan intonasi datar, menunjukkan keseriusan yang amat sangat jarang terlihat di depan orang lain kecuali apabila Seongwoo sedang merasa benar-benar terpojok dan saat iniㅡdia sangatlah terpojok.

Mendengarkan nada yang berubah dari pelafalan kata pemuda bersurai hitam di bawah kasur, Minki menoleh dan mengarahkan fokusnya kepada Seongwoo tanpa memberikan jawaban karena ia tahu itu adalah pertanyaan retoris.

"Entah ini adalah keputusan yang benar atau bukan, aku tidak tahu," Seongwoo beranjak dari posisi terduduknya dan akhirnya mengambil kemeja abu yang tergantung di atas kursi sebelum mengenakannya,"aku memang ingin mencoba hal ini dengan Daniel. Membuka hatiku padanya. Tapiㅡ"

Diacaknya surai legam kebanggaan ibunya itu dengan frustasi. Seharusnya setelah dia meyakinkan diri, semuanya dapat berjalan dengan mudah. Namun, nyatanya apa yang mengusiknya kali ini beberapa kali lebih menekan batinnya.

Karena seperti yang pernah ia tegaskan sebelumnya, di dalam hati kecilnya, keinginan untuk membuat Daniel _bahagia_ telah tumbuh dengan mudahnya.

Dan membahagiakan seseorang adalah suatu tanggung jawab yang besar.

"ㅡaku mulai memikirkan cara berpakaianku. Caraku bicara dan caraku bertindak. Apakah bila aku melakukan ini aku akan membuatnya tersenyum? Apakah bila aku melakukan itu aku akan membuatnya tertawa dengan polosnya memperlihatkan sepasang gigi kelinci yang membuatnya terlihat semakin bodoh? Sungguhㅡtiap hari, tidak ada hentinya."

"Mengapa untuk jatuh cinta saja semua harus serumit ini?"

Seongwoo mengangkat kepala dan menoleh ke arah lawan bicaranya, berniat untuk meminta pendapat. Namun, datarnya intensitas sorot mata hitam kecoklatan Minki adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat setelah asyik mencurahkan isi hatinya dengan kepala tertunduk.

Minki dengan santainya menjawab segala keluh kesah melalui satu kata,"bodoh."

Dan beberapa saat kemudian ranjang yang sudah berumur itu mulai digunakan sebagai arena kompetisi gulat dadakan antara Ong Seongwoo dan Choi Minki.

"Mati kau, Minki!"

"Kau saja yang mati! Aku tidak usah diajak!"

"Aku tidak akan mati! Aku punya 9 nyawa tersisa!"

"ApaㅡJANGAN SOK IMUT! Bisa-bisanya kau menyerupakan dirimu dengan kucing!"

"AKU MEMANG IMUT!"

"JANGAN NARSISㅡ"

"Astaga, kalian berdua berhenti!"

Seruan membahana menggema di dalam ruangan. Seongwoo yang sudah siap dengan posisi _smackdown_ akhirnya menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Melihat sesosok figur yang familiar di depan pintu, senyum lebar seketika merekah menghiasi paras jejaka buta cinta itu.

"Yang Mulia Hwang Minhyun! Selamat datang di kuil suci pendeta OngㅡADUH!"

Lagi-lagi kepalanya jadi korban lemparan sendal lipat milik Minki.

"Berisik! Minhyun, akhirnya kau datang juga!"

Melihat tingkah laku kekanakkan kedua temannya, Minhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Di tangannya sudah ada satu bungkus plastik berisi cemilan yang merupakan _request_ pribadi dari Seongwoo saat dia mengajaknya untuk membantu dirinya mempersiapkan diri.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Seongwoo segera menerjang bungkus plastik itu dan mengeluarkan cemilan yang ada di dalam. Dia berseru girang saat melihat cemilan biskuit kesukaannya akhirnya sudah berada di dalam cengkeraman tangannya.

"Terima kasih, Minhyun! Kau memang teman terbaikku!"

Minki mendelik kesal,"siapa sebenarnya yang membangunkanku jam 6 pagi tadi dengan kata-kata 'Minki, kau teman terbaikku. Ayolah, bantu aku!' ? Hmm, Hong Seungwoo ya?"

Mendengar pelafalan namanya yang sangatlah jauh dari kebenaran membuat luka lama bersemi kembali,"namaku bukan Hong Seungwoo! Bukan juga Gong Seongwoo! Namaku Ong Seongwoo!"

"Kalau kalian mulai lagi, aku akan pergi dari sini," tegur Minhyun tenang. Saking tenangnya, bulu kuduk Seongwoo sukses bangkit dari tidur. Akhirnya, Seongwoo dan Minki mulai menenangkan diri.

Minhyun tersenyum puas.

"Jadi, kau sudah memilih pakaian untuk dipakai saat kencan nanti?" Pemuda berparas tampan itu bertanya sambil mengambil satu persatu pakaian Seongwoo yang berserakkan di atas lantai. Tidak tahu diri, Seongwoo lebih memilih untuk _bercengkerama_ dengan cemilannya di atas kasur.

"Ya, sepertinya. Entahlah. Aku pakai saja pakaianku seperti biasa. Eh Jonghyun tidak datang?" Balasnya sebelum kembali mengambil suapan.

Minhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Kali ini dia tengah melipat pakaian yang sudah terkumpul. Sebagai satu-satunya yang peka keadaanㅡkebetulan sekali, padahal biasanya orang ini juga 'masa bodoh' dengan lingkungan sekitarnyaㅡMinki ikut membantu temannya itu.

"Jonghyun tidak bisa datang pagi ini karena harus menemani Dongho membeli perlengkapan untuk acara besok. Kau tahu sekarang itu sebenarnya adalah giliranmu untuk membeli perlengkapan tapi karena mengetahui situasimu, dia rela menggantikanmu, 'kan?"

Seongwoo masih saja makan.

Minhyun menghela nafas.

"Lalu? Selain sebagai pengantar cemilan dan tukang lipat pakaian, untuk alasan apa kau memanggilku kemari?"

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum kecil. Cemilan biskuitnya sudah habis tak bersisa. Setelah membuang bungkusan tak berisi itu di tempat sampah, Seongwoo berjalan ke arah Minhyun dan membiarkan keningnya bersandar di atas pundak sang adam.

"Bantu aku untuk mempersiapkan hatiku, Minhyun-ah."

Mengerti dengan pinta dari temannya, Minhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan merengkuh tubuh jangkung Seongwoo sembari menepuk pundaknya.

"Aku mengerti. Ceritakan apa yang kau rasakan sekarang, Seongwoo."

Seongwoo ingin membuka mulutnya, kembali mencurahkan isi hatinya. Tapi kata 'bodoh' yang tadi sempar terlontar dari mulut Minki menghentikan niatnya.

Mau sampai kapan dia berkeluh kesah?

Seongwoo mengingat-ingat kembali semua yang sudah dilakukannya semenjak Daniel dan dirinya. Dia ingat betapa dirinya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan bergumul. Dengan bingung. Satu perbuatan kecil saja dari Daniel dapat membuat otaknya berpikir keras. Membuatnya kian hari kian frustasi dengan sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi perkara sederhana.

Dari keingintahuannya yang mengusik rasa penasarannya terhadap sesosok Kang Daniel hingga saat ini.

Lalu setiap atensi yang tercuri dengan mudahnya.

Kemudian debaran-debaran pengisi hari-harinya dengan irama yang lambat laun menjadi semakin familiar di telinganya.

 _"Kau tidak akan menyesalinya, bukan?"_

 _"Jangan terlalu lama membuatnya menunggu, Seongwoo."_

Setiap tahap yang ia lalui, tidak ada saat dimana Seongwoo tidak diam terperangkap dalam pikiran dan segala keluhannya.

Mau sampai kapan dia membuat telinga teman-temannya pengang akan semua masalah cintanya?

Bukankah dia sudah meyakinkan dirinya waktu itu?

 _"...aku yakin aku akan membalas perasaannya. Suatu saat, tidak lama lagi."_

Pernyataannya waktu itu kembali terngiang dalam benak. Memberikannya peringatan. Memberikannya akan suatu peluang.

Peluang bahwa dia bisa _jatuh cinta_.

Dan semua keanehan pada dirinya kali ini, bisa saja ini adalah awal dari segalanya.

Daniel sudah lebih awal memulai petualangan cintanya.

Sudah saatnya bagi Seongwoo untuk segera menyamai langkahnya, bukan?

Mungkin alasan mengapa kencan ganda ini begitu membebani adalah karena kencan ini adalah pintu pertama awal perubahan yang harus dilewati oleh seorang Ong Seongwoo.

"...tidak, Minhyun. Tidak ada yang perlu kuceritakan," Seongwoo mengangkat kepalanya. Senyuman penuh determinasi mulai terukir cerah. Mirip sekali dengan tampak rupa seseorang saat dia menyatakan perasaannya pada Seongwoo beberapa bulan lalu.

"Sekarang bantu aku untuk menentukan tata rambutku!"

.

.

.

"Jadi, sebenarnya siapa yang mencetuskan ide 'kencan ganda' ini? Dan ke Lotte World? Lumayan juga pilihannya."

"Biasa, si bodoh itu. Kim Jaehwan."

"...Kim Jaehwan?"

"Iya! Sekarang dia sudah punya kekasih, Minhyun! Dan seharusnya kencan pertama mereka dilewati berdua tapi aku malah ikut diajakㅡ"

"..."

"..."

"...Minhyun?"

"...A-Ah, maaf, tadi aku melamun. Jadi, jam berapa kau akan ke Lotte World nanti?"

"Jam 2!"

"...Baiklah."

.

.

.

Pukul 13.55. Lima menit sebelum jam 2 siang.

Seongwoo sudah berada di depan gerbang asrama. Rambutnya sudah tertata rapi, hasil mahakarya Yang Mulia Hwang Minhyun. Minki yang akhirnya menyerah saat Seongwoo ingin memulai sesi kedua 'pemilihan pakaian' membantunya untuk berpenampilan untuk kencan perdana ini.

Kepercayaan diri yang tadi sempat menguap sudah kembali memenuhi egonya. Bak model profesional, Seongwoo berdiri tampan sembari menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok. Alhasil kaum hawa yang melewati jalanan di depan gerbang gedung asrama laki-laki tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melihat ke arahnya. Bahkan tidak jarang beberapa di antara mereka mengajaknya berfoto.

Bah, sudah berasa artis saja dia.

Setelah gadis kelima yang memintanya berfoto bersama pamit pergi, Seongwoo melirik jam tangannya. 1 menit lagi waktu yang dijanjikan akan tiba. Tapi, mengetahui tingkah laki-laki sebayanya yang selalu terlambat beberapa menit dari perjanjian, Seongwoo tidak memiliki ekspektasi bahwa Daniel akan datang tepat waktu.

Namun, lagi-lagi argumennya terpatahkan dengan mudahnya saat jarum jam pendek menunjuk ke arah angka 2, dan yang panjang menunjuk ke arah angka 12.

Terlihat mobil Subaru Impreza WTX Hyper Blue keluaran tahun 2016 berhenti dengan luwesnya tepat di hadapannya. Detik itu juga bila tidak ditahan mati-matian, pasti air liur Seongwoo sudah mengalir layaknya Air Terjun Niagara.

Sesaat kemudian, pintu mobil terbuka. Dari sana keluar seorang pemuda bertubuh jangkung besar dengan pundak yang begitu familiar. Penampilannya begitu kasual namun tetap saja siapapun yang melihat akan mendecak lidah dan berkata 'Lihat! Ada satu lagi model keren baru saja muncul membawa mobil mewah!'

Tapi, se- _keren_ apapun figur itu, Seongwoo tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang lebih menarik dari sang pemuda di balik fisik yang mendekati sempurna.

Yang lebih tua ingin memanggil nama kekasihnya itu. Tapi, niatnya kembali terurung saat dia menyadari sesuatu.

Daniel keluar dari mobil dengan senyuman lebar dan mata yang membentuk bulan sabit. Kedua gigi kelincinya mencuat menggemaskan. Sangatlah kontras dengan fisiknya yang sebenarnya bisa mengintimidasi lelaki sok jagoan. Di tangannya terdapat _buket bunga_ yang sangat cantik, entah hadiah untuk siapa.

Heh, tunggu duluㅡ

Tanpa membiarkan Seongwoo mengambil nafas terlebih dahulu, Daniel melangkah mendekat dan menyodorkan buket itu kepada _nya_.

"Selamat siang, _sayang_. Kau pasti sudah menunggu lama, ya?"

Oh, Tuhan. Apakah Seongwoo benar-benar siap untuk hari ini?

 **...to be continued**


	7. 06 Jatuh Cinta

**Aku harap kau menikmati kencan pertamamu kali ini, Ong Seongwoo.**

.

.

.

Seongwoo percaya bahwa kencan romantis hanya terjadi di dalam drama roman picisan.

Seperti halnya kisah dongeng yang hanya ada untuk menumbuhkan harapan pada diri anak-anak yang kemudian porak-poranda saat mereka beranjak dewasa, adegan kencan yang tertulis dan terlihat di dalam fiksi dan manipulasi layar kaca juga hanya menyimpan pesan tersembunyi bagi mereka pembaca dan penonton masokis.

 _Kalian semua tidak akan pernah mengalami hal ini di realita. Jadi, tinggalkan angan-anganmu. Duduklah dengan manis di depan layar monitor. Bawalah secarik tisu. Nikmati saja adegan romantis itu di atas tinta hitam dan layar tiga dimensi, ya?_

Ya, Seongwoo memiliki alasan tersendiri untuk membenci roman picisan.

Tapi, tak disangka-sangka, pada hari Sabtu yang luar biasa cerahㅡmengapa hari ini cerah sekali? Bukankah bulan ini sudah memasuki musim dingin?ㅡdimana burung-burung bersiul riang membentuk irama merdu, rerumputan memamerkan warna hijau beludru, dan makhluk melata berjemur malas itu, Seongwoo menemukan dirinya menjadi seorang karakter utama di dalam sebuah drama roman picisan.

Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak merasa begitu saat mereka diberikan satu buket penuh bunga warna-warni oleh seorang pemuda tampan yang senantiasa menjemput mereka dengan mobil mewahnya?

Walaupun sebenarnya Seongwoo lebih kagum dengan mobilnya terlebih karena dia adalah penggemar otomotif tapiㅡ

"A-ah...Ini untukku?" Seongwoo membuka mulutnya setelah sekian lama membiarkan hening mengisi ketegangan yang tak perlu, melontarkan pertanyaan yang jelas jawabannya ada di depan mata. Satu tangannya meraih buket bunga tersebut dengan hati-hati seakan takut satu saja kesalahan gerakan akan menghancurkan rangkaian bunga yang telah tersusun rapi.

Dan entah mengapa dia bisa mendengar suara yang entah mengapa _sangat_ menyerupai suara menyebalkan milik Kim Jaehwanㅡjunior yang sepertinya menyimpan dendam kesumat padanya tanpa ia ketahuiㅡdi benaknya.

 _Ya, tentu saja, bodoh. Memangnya untuk siapa lagi? Satpam gerbang asrama yang sedang memakan cemilan siangnya di pos tempat berjaga sambil menonton pasangan yang tengah saling balas tatap malu-malu?_

Diam kau, Jaehwan!

"Y-ya. Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang sama indahnya denganmu jadiㅡ" Daniel berdeham keras, kedua daun telinga miliknya terlihat merah padam. Menyaksikan pandangan yang familiar itu membawa tarikan senyum kecil pada wajah Seongwoo dimana dia segera menyembunyikannya dengan mengangkat buket bunga tersebut sejajar dengan wajahnya.

Yah, tak ada salahnya menikmati momen romantis ini sekali-kali.

"Hmm...bunga ini cantik sekali," Seongwoo menghirup harum dari rangkaian bunga bervariasi warna tersebut dan mengangguk puas saat hidungnya dimanjakan dengan harum bunga yang segar. Tanpa pikir panjang, Seongwu meraih tangan kanan Daniel lalu mengangkatnya hingga bagian belakang dari telapak miliknya berada tepat di hadapan wajahnya.

Pada hitungan ketiga, Seongwoo mengecup telapak tersebut, mengagetkan Daniel yang sama sekali tidak pernah mengira bahwa Seongwoo akan melakukan hal seperti itu padanya.

 _Sebenarnya Seongwoo juga akan segera panik memikirkan perbuatan anehnya itu beberapa saat kemudian._

"Terima kasih banyak. Aku sangat suka dengan bunga ini," ucapnya ikhlas dari hatinya. Senyumannya lebar terlihat dengan bibir yang masih menyentuh epidermis pasangannya, membuat parasnya berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan dari biasanya.

Kali ini tidak hanya daun telinga Daniel saja yang memerah. Sekarang, wajahnya juga ikut memanas, memperlihatkan semburat merah padam yang dapat menyaingi merah dari tomat sekalipun.

"E-ehㅡ _Hyung_! Ini...ini bukan masalah...ehㅡmm...Syukurlah kau menyukainya!" Pemuda bongsor di hadapannya mulai salah tingkah. Tangannya yang bebas bergerak kesana kemari. Menggaruk leher ataupun menggaruk bagian belakang telinga yang jelas tidak gatal. Seongwoo bahkan berani bersumpah bahwa dia bisa merasakan detak jantung Daniel yang melantun irama lebih cepat dua kali lipat lewat tautan tangan mereka, membuat pemuda yang lebih tua tertawa kecil.

Seongwoo menjauhkan wajahnya dan memgeratkan genggaman tangannya. Senyum itu masih saja bertengger tanpa lelah. Kedua manik mata kehitaman bertumbuk dengan manik mata kecoklatan yang tengah menatap dengan kekaguman dan memuja. Membuat dirinya merasa indah di kala itu juga.

"Cuitt~ cuiiiit~ mesra sekali, ya! Dasar anak muda!"

Suara nyaring melengking meledakkan gelembung yang telah meliputi dua sejoli itu dengan sangat sempurna. Detik itu juga, Seongwoo sadar akan tindakannya beberapa menit yang lalu dan hal ini membuat wajahnya ikut bersemu merah padam sebelum dirinya melepaskan genggaman pada tangan Daniel. Kedua tangannya secara habitual segera menangkup pasang pipinya yang memanas. Di kepalanya ada kata-kata 'apa yang aku lakukan tadi?! AstagaㅡAstagaㅡASTAGA!' mengitari otaknya.

Berbeda dengan Seongwoo yang malu-malu seperti baru saja dilihat buang air kecil di balik semak, Daniel justru tertawa lebar. Tangannya melambai penuh semangat ke arah sumber suara, bermaksud menyapa orang yang dengan santainya memberikan komentar untuk _public display affection_ yang tadi keduanya lakukan.

"Selamat siang, Seunghoon _hyung_! Bagaimana dengan tugas jaganya hari ini? Masih sama seperti biasanya?" Sapa Daniel ramah dan cenderung terdengar akrab. Ya, maklum saja. Semenjak berhubungan dengan Seongwoo, Daniel sering menjemput pemuda itu di asrama. Hal ini membuatnya otomatis ikut mengenali beberapa orang di sekitar lingkungan asrama termasuk satpam penjaga gerbang asrama laki-laki itu sendiri, Lee Seunghoon. Mereka sudah sering sekali minum kopi bersama di pos jaga saat yang lebih muda menunggu Seongwoo bersiap-siap, memberikan justifikasi pada keakraban mereka sampai-sampai Daniel berani memanggilnya dengan embel-embel ' _hyung_ '.

"Yah, sama saja, Daniel. Tidak ada yang perlu saya _getok_ jadi katak pakai tongkat sakti Harry Potter," Seunghoon terkekeh dengan kedua alis bergoyang jenaka. Seongwoo mengernyit mendengarnya, sedikit melupakan rasa malunya.

"Tongkat sakti Harry Potter?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Seongwoo, Seunghoon segera memperlihatkan tongkat hitam panjang yang biasa dimiliki satpam pada umumnya untuk jaga-jaga. Si surai hitam hanya menatap dengan mata membulat disertai garukan tangan di leher. Anggukan kepala tanda mengerti diperlihatkannya sedikit terlambat.

Melihat itu, Daniel tertawa cekikikan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Saya pinjam dulu Seongwoo _hyung_ , ya! Saya jamin saya akan membawanya pulang sebelum jam 11 malam," ujar Daniel sopan sembari membungkukkan badannya layaknya dia meminta izin membawa Seongwoo kencan pada ayahnya. Tidak sudi memiliki ayah seperti satpam ajaib layaknya Lee Seunghoon, Seongwoo bergidik ngeri.

"Halah, buat apa minta izin. Bawa pulang besok pagi juga saya tidak masalah. Toh, kalian berdua sudah besar, 'kan?" Seunghoon melambaikan tangannya sekilas sembari kembali fokus pada koran yang ia baca dengan satu tangan lagi tenggelam pada bungkusan cemilan,"asalkan kalian jangan lupa pakai pengaman. Bisa gawat kalau _kelupaan_."

Daniel dan Seongwoo terperanjat mendengar peringatan yang tak terduga dari satpam muda tersebut. Keduanya kali ini sama-sama menunjukkan paras merah tomat dengan asap mengepul di atas kepala.

Dalam hati keduanya setuju untuk tidak membicarakan peringatan tersebut _sama sekali_.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kedua pasangan kekasih itu melangkah mendekati mobil mewah yang digunakan Daniel untuk menjemput. Seongwoo yang merupakan penggemar berat otomotif itu tidak bisa menahan tangannya untuk memberikan elusan hati-hati pada bagian atas pintu mobil. Matanya menatap kendaraan itu penuh damba. Memiliki dan mengendarai mobil kepunyaan sendiri merupakan impiannya sejak duduk di bangku SMA.

"Haaah...kau beruntung sekali, Daniel," Seongwoo menghela nafas dalam. Tangannya masih saja mengelus,"aku saja masih harus meminjam mobil sepupu. Dan itu saja baru bisa kulakukan kalau memang sedang berada dalam keadaan darurat. Kau harus jaga mobil ini baik-baik! Apalagi ini pemberian ayahmu..."

Melihat Seongwoo yang lagi-lagi menghela nafas membuat Daniel tertegun. Dia tidak suka melihat kekasihnya tampak sedih. Dengan dua jari yang mengusap dagu, Daniel mencoba memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghibur Seongwoo.

Hanya diperlukan satu pandangan pada Seongwoo yang sekarang terlihat ingin memeluk mobil tersebut bagi Daniel untuk mendapatkan sebuah ide cemerlang yang muncul begitu saja pada benak.

"Hmm... _Hyung_ , bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menyetir mobil sampai ke Lotte World?"

Tawaran Daniel yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Seongwoo refleks melotot. Apabila hidupnya adalah gambaran kartun, pasti kedua bola matanya sudah terlepas dari soketnya. Ya, seterkejut itulah Seongwoo dibuatnya.

"A-apa? Kau...kau mau aku...yang menyetir Subaru Impreza WRX STI Hyper Blue keluaran tahun 2016 sampai ke Lotte World?" Tanya Seongwoo bermaksud memastikan. Daniel tersenyum lebar hingga memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya dan memberi anggukan meyakinkan.

"Iya, _hyung_. Kau pernah cerita padaku bahwa kau sudah memiliki SIM, bukan? Jadi, apa salahnya?" Daniel mengangkat bahu santai.

Ya, Seongwoo pernah menceritakan pada Daniel bahwa dia sudah lulus uji mengemudi 1 tahun lalu dan memiliki SIM walaupun dia masih belum memiliki mobil pribadi. Dia ingat juga kalau ia pernah berkata 'aku menganggap SIM ini sebagai peringatan bagiku bahwa suatu saat nanti aku pasti bisa memiliki mobil sendiri dan keliling Korea Selatan bersama orang yang aku cintai.'

Tapi, tetap saja...

"Daniel...Ini...Ini mobil mewah! Aku tidak bisa mengemban tanggung jawab sebagai supir untuk mobil seperti iniㅡ"

Daniel benar-benar tidak menggubris perkataannya. Si surai coklat madu malah dengan santainya melenggang ke arah kursi penumpang di barisan depan tanpa lupa membukakan kursi pengendara terlebih dahulu, memberikan isyarat tanpa kata pada Seongwoo untuk masuk.

"Ayo, _hyung_! Tunggu apa lagi? Jaehwan sudah menunggu kita!" Pemuda yang sudah berada di dalam mobil itu berseru penuh semangat. Dia tidak peka terhadap konflik batin Seongwoo yang membuatnya berdiri terpaku di depan mobil.

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau!"

"Kau harus mau!"

"Tidak!"

"Harus!"

"Tidak!"

"Harus!"

"Ya, sudah! Aku berangkat saja dengan bis!"

"Tidak bisa! Aku tahu kau belum mengisi ulang _traffic card_ , _hyung_!"

"Aissh...Kang Daniel!"

 _Astaga, apa boleh buat?_

Tidak disangka hari dimana dia akan mengendarai mobil dengan harga miliaran akhirnya datang juga tanpa diundang. Walaupun Seongwoo cukup percaya diri dengan kemampuan menyetirnya tapi tekanan dari menggunakan kendaraan mewah sangatlah berbeda dengan kendaraan biasa dan bahkan truk kecil yang pernah ia kendarai. Sebenarnya, Seongwoo ingin sekali bersikeras untuk tidak menyetir, tapiㅡ

' _Hah...Tidak ada salahnya, 'kan untuk berani?_ '

Seongwoo menelan ludahnya dan akhirnya dia melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kendaraan dan mendudukkan bokongnya di atas kursi pengendara. Buket bunga yang tadi ada di dalam genggamannya sudah ia taruh pada jok kursi belakang. Dengan helaan nafas pasrah, dia segera memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Daniel, apakah kau punya kacamata hitam?"

Daniel tertawa,"ambil saja salah satu dari _dashboard_!"

.

.

.

"Wah, Seongwoo _hyung_ hebat! Seongwoo _hyung_ pandai sekali menyetir!"

"Waaaah! Percepat jalannya! _Yes_ , akhirnya _ngebuuut_!"

"Seongwoo _hyung_ , kau memang pengendara terbaik di dunia!"

Dan di sepanjang perjalanan, Seongwoo tersenyum bangga sembari mengendalikan stir mobil layaknya seorang professional. Dia benar-benar lupa dengan kekhawatirannya semula. Dengan latar belakang lagu-lagu _billboard top 40_ dan rentetan pujian dari Daniel, mobil tersebut melaju kencang hingga sampai ke tujuan.

.

.

.

"HEI! Sampai juga kalian!"

Seruan nyaring dari oknum yang tak lain adalah Jaehwan merupakan sapaan pertama yang mereka dapatkan saat menginjakkan kaki di Lotte World.

Kawasan wisata itu ramai dengan pengunjung dari berbagai usia. Tentu saja hal ini wajar terjadi mengingat mereka berkunjung di hari Sabtu. Bahkan alasan mengapa dia sedikit terlambat datang menemui Jaehwan tak jauh dari kesulitan yang Seongwoo hadapi saat mencari tempat parkir. Untung saja ada petugas baik hati yang mau membantu mencari lahan yang masih tersedia di tengah hiruk-pikuk ramainya kendaraan masuk.

Saat dia memarkirkan mobil secara paralel dengan satu tangan tadi, Daniel tak hentinya berteriak seperti _fanboy_ yang melihat idolanya. Dia bahkan mengabadikan momen Seongwoo yang sedang parkir dengan merekamnya lewat _smartphone_. Si surai coklat madu kerap memuji, mengatakan bahwa Seongwoo terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan saat memarkirkan mobil secara paralel. Entah logika itu berasal darimana tapi Seongwoo sama sekali tidak mengeluh.

"Aku kira kau mau kabur, _hyung_. Baru saja tadi aku ingin membujuk Sungwoon _hyung_ untuk meninggalkan kalian berdua dan masuk saja. Ternyata kau benar-benar datang ke tempat ini. Sudah mulai berani, ya~?" Kedua alis Jaehwan bergerak naik turun disertai dengan siku yang menyikut pinggang Seongwoo segera setelah dirinya telah melangkah mendekati. Yang dibicarakan hanya memutar bola mata malas.

"Maaf ya, kami sedikit terlambat," Daniel mendahului Seongwoo yang hendak membela diri, membuat dirinya kembali mengatup bibir,"lahan parkirnya banyak sekali yang penuh! Tapi, untunglah ada yang mau membantu kami...ahㅡkau pasti Sungwoon- _ssi_!"

Seongwoo melirik kepada pemuda yang berdiri tepat di sebelah Jaehwan. Garis bibirnya terangkat sedikit saat dia mendapati pemandangan familiar dari figur kekasih baru juniornya itu. Pemuda yang tidak terlalu *piip*ㅡkata tabu itu disensor agar penulis tidak cari gara-gara dengan oknum terkaitㅡnamun memiliki visual yang layak dipuji dan dikenal sebagai Ha Sungwoon terlihat ikut mengumbar senyum ramah ke arah kedua pasangan di hadapannya.

"Dan kau pasti Kang Daniel. Jaehwan banyak bercerita tentangmu dan Seongwoo. Tak usah memanggilku dengan formal. ' _Hyung_ ' juga sudah cukup!" Sungwoon melangkah dan sedikit berjinjit untuk menepuk pundak lebar milik Daniel setelah membungkukkan badannya terlebih dahulu. Yang ditepuk malah memperlihatkan wajah penuh keterkejutan yang diwakili dengan mata membulat dan mulut membentuk lingkaran.

"Sungwoon.. _hyung_? Kau lebih tua dariku? Astaga, aku kira kau masih kelas 1 SMA!"

Dan suara petir menyambar pun terdengar entah darimana.

Seongwoo dan Jaehwan menoleh cepat ke arah kekasihnya dan melempar pandangan tak percaya. Keduanya memasang ekspresi yang menunjukkan keterkejutan dan juga...rasa takut?

Ya, bagaimana mereka tidak takut?

Sudut bibir Sungwoon berkedut, senyum yang tadi terlihat ramah sekarang berubah maksud seiring manifestasi awan hitam mulai membentuk di atas kepala. Guratan kesal tampak jelas di atas dahi. Sekali lagi, bila kisah Seongwoo adalah kisah di atas kartun pasti sudah tergambar tiga garis merah menekuk tepat pada sekujur wajah Sungwoon.

"...apa kau bilang? Aku terlihat seperti anak ingusan kelas 1 SMA?" Tanya Sungwoon lamat-lamat. Intonasi setiap kata terdengar cukup tajam menusuk, membuat siapapun yang mendengar bergetar ketakutan.

Tentu saja Kang Daniel, si _choding_ nomor satu seantero Korea Selatan tetap tidak bisa membaca situasi. Dia masih saja tertawa prangas pringis. Menganggap perkataannya tadi itu lucu dan bahkan sosok Sungwoon yang sedang menahan temperamen terlihat menggemaskan di matanya.

"Aaahㅡiya, habisnya kau tidak terlalu tingㅡ"

Seongwoo segera menutup mulut Daniel dan menginjak kakinya kesal, membuat korban penginjakkan itu mengaduh keras pada telapak tangannya. Jaehwan dengan cekatan segera berdiri di samping kekasihnya dan mengipasi wajahnya yang memanas akan emosi. Bahkan, dia juga membujuk Sungwoon untuk minum air mineral yang sempat mereka beli beberapa saat yang lalu. Keduanya tahu benar kalau Sungwoon akan menjadi mesin pegulat kelas kakap apabila dia menyebutkan kata *piiip*.

"Bodoh! Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu di depan Sungwoon! Itu kata yang tabu! Kau bisa mati kalau aku tidak menghentikanmu!" Bisik Seongwoo kasar tepat di telinganya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan karakter-karakter ajaib seperti Kang Daniel yang memiliki status sebagai kekasihnya itu. Dia benar-benar biang dari segala masalah dan tidak bisa dilepas tanpa pengawasan!

Daniel yang baru saja kembali mendapatkan keseimbangan setelah melompat-lompat memegang satu telapak kakinya yang diinjak melirik penuh arti ke arah Seongwoo. Senyuman jenaka terpampang jelas pada wajahnya dan netranya berkilauan penuh harap.

"Apa kau takut aku mati di tangan Sungwoon _hyung_? Kau takut aku meninggalkanmu sendiri di sini, ya?" Daniel memainkan kedua alisnya, membentuk gelombang yang terlihat menggelikan. Seongwoo menatapnya datar walau dalam hati dia sudah terbahak dibuatnya.

"Aku takut kau mati muda, bodoh," ucapnya disertai dengan telunjuk yang mendorong dahi Daniel walau tanpa tekanan. Dan lagi-lagi, kekasih bongsornya itu tertawa.

"Hei, kalian berdua! Ayo, cepat! Kita beli tiket sekarang!" Jaehwan berseru nyaring dengan tangannya yang menggenggam telapak Sungwoon, ibu jarinya tengah mengelus kulit di belakang telapak. Tampaknya dia masih berusaha untuk menenangkan kekasihnya itu. Keduanya mulai berjalan mendekati kios penjualan tiket tanpa melepaskan pegangan tangan satu sama lain. Melihat pemandangan tersebut, Seongwoo sedikit tertegun.

Jaehwan memang benar-benar serius dengan hubungannya kali ini.

Seongwoo yang masih terpaku memandang rekannya tidak menyadari pasang jemari panjang yang masuk di antara sela-sela jari dan telapak tangan besar yang mulai melingkupi telapak miliknya, membawanya dalam genggaman. Seongwoo baru menyadarinya saat dia merasakan satu pasang mata tengah memandangnya, membuatnya melirik ke arah si penggenggam yang tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Sudah siap memulai kencan pertama kita?" Bisik Daniel tepat pada indera pendengaran. Suara baritonnya yang membelai lirih gendang telinga dan bagaimana nafasnya menghembus membelai epidermis membuat rambatan hangat menjalar pada paras yang lebih tua.

Bila Seongwoo masih terjebak dalam kebingungannya seperti dahulu, dia pasti akan gelagapan dan tak mampu memberikan jawaban yang benar. Namun, kali ini dia sudah _sedikit_ berubah.

Keyakinan yang telah ia dapatkan mendorongnya untuk tidak segan mendekatkan diri dengan kekasihnya. Maka dari itu, pada detik saat ini dan hari yang istimewa ini, Seongwoo mengukir senyum indahnya dengan menatap tulus manik Daniel, meremas tangan yang melingkupi miliknya dalam satu genggaman hangat, mengangguk dan berkata mantap.

" _Let's get this date started, dear_."

Dengan itu, kencan pertama di balik kencan ganda itu pun dimulai.

Setelah kedua pasangan itu membeli tiket, mereka tidak membuang waktu lebih lama dan segera berjalan penuh semangat mencari-cari wahana yang bisa mereka naiki bersama. Mereka tahu benar bahwa umur mereka sudah tidak di bawah 20 tahun tapi hal ini tidak menahan masing-masing untuk berlarian dan bahkan melompat-lompat kegirangan

Terutama dua adam berkenamaan Kang Daniel dan Kim Jaehwan.

"Seongwoo _hyung_! Lihat! _Rollercoaster_ disana besar sekali! Ayo kita naik itu!"

"Sungwoon _hyung_! Apa kau mau berfoto di atas komedi putar? Ayo kita kesana!"

Dua penawaran datang di detik yang sama dari mulut berbeda. Daniel dan Jaehwan menoleh dan berbalas tatap. Beberapa saat mereka terdiam saling melihat sampai akhirnya Daniel memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan dengan menarik Seongwoo ke sisinya.

"...aku mau naik _rollercoaster_ dulu!"

Jaehwan tidak mau kalah, dia juga menarik Sungwoon dan balas berseru,"tidak! Pokoknya kita naik komedi putar dulu!"

" _Rollercoaster_!"

"Komedi putar!"

" _Rollercoaster_!"

"Komedi putar!"

"Roㅡ"

"DIAAAM!" Sungwoon dan Seongwoo berseru lantang bersamaan, otomatis membungkam mulut kekasih kekanakkan mereka. Keributan dari adu mulut Daniel dan Jaehwan mengundang banyak tolehan kepala dari mereka yang berjalan di sekitar. Ada yang berbisik bahkan ada yang menertawakan. Tidak mau dipermalukan di tempat umum lebih lama lagi, mereka yang _dewasa_ harus bertindak.

"Daripada menghabiskan waktu dengan mendengarkan kalian berdebat, lebih baik kalian adu gunting, kertas, batu saja!" Saran Seongwoo kemudian disertai dengan anggukkan dari Sungwoon.

Tidak mau cari masalah dengan kekasih mereka yang sudah memasang tampang _don't-mess-with-us_ , Daniel dan Jaehwan akhirnya tertunduk menurut dan menjalankan adu gunting, kertas, batu itu secepatnya.

Ronde pertama berakhir dengan Jaehwan sebagai pemenangnya.

"HA! Kau kalah! Rasakan itu, _samoyed_ raksasa! Sungwoon _hyung_ ayo kita ke wahana komedi putar!" Jaehwan segera berbalik dan kembali menggenggam tangan Sungwoon. Kekasihnya hanya memutar bola matanya dan memberikan tatapan bersalah pada Seongwoo yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala dan senyuman.

"Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_. Kita pergi kesana saja dulu. Dan kau, Daniel," Seongwoo berkacak pinggang melihat sosok Daniel yang syok karena kekalahan. Kali ini dia benar-benar terlihat seperti anjing _samoyed_ yang kecewa berat karena tidak mendapatkan hal yang diinginkan. Kerucut di bibirnya terlihat sangat jelek namun menggemaskan, membuat Seongwoo tak dapat menahan diri untuk mencubit pipinya.

"Sudahlah, jangan cemberut begitu! Setelah ini kita masih bisa naik _rollercoaster_ , 'kan?"

"...Huh...Iya, _hyung_..."

Dan akhirnya kedua pasang kekasih itu melangkah ke arah wahana pertama yang akan mereka naiki di hari yang cerah ini.

.

.

.

"Ayo, _hyung_! Naik kuda putih itu! Aku akan mengambil fotomu dari sini!"

Di atas tempat duduk dalam cangkir keramik berukuran besar, Jaehwan dengan antusiasme tinggi mengarahkan kamera ke arah Sungwoon yang sudah duduk di atas kuda putih artifisial, fitur yang disediakan untuk dinaiki oleh penumpang komedi putar. Mereka sibuk sendiri di dalam dunianya, meninggalkan Seongwoo dan Daniel yang masih belum memutuskan ingin menaiki kuda atau cangkir berputar.

"Jadi kau mau naik apa? Cepatlah! Sebentar lagi komedi putar-nya akan berjalan!" Ucap Seongwoo tak sabaran, ironisnya dia sendiri masih berjalan mondar-mandir mencari kuda yang pas dengan Daniel mengekori layaknya anjing peliharaan mengikuti tuannya. Padahal semua bentuk kuda di atas komedi putar itu dibuat serupa dan perbedaannya hanya ada pada warna. Entah apa yang membuatnya pilih-pilih seperti itu hingga ia tersadar bahwa semakin lama dia berjalan, semakin banyak kuda dan cangkir yang sudah terisi orang lain hingga menyisakan satu kuda saja untuk dinaiki.

"Ah, tinggal sisa satu...bagaimana ini, Daniel? Apakah aku tunggu saja giliranku berikutnya? Kau bisa naik sekarang kalau kau mau," tawarnya sembari menoleh ke belakang. Daniel menatap kuda tersebut dengan mengusap dagu.

"Hmm...jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri, _hyung_ ," jawabnya disertai dengan bibir yang mengerucut andalannya seperti anak kecil yang mau ditinggalkan Ibunya. Melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu, Seongwoo menghela nafas.

"Tapi, kudanya tinggal sisa saㅡEH! HEI, DANIEL!"

Belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tubuh Seongwoo sudah _melayang_ di udara. Bukan, bukan melayang dalam arti harfiah. Daniel mengangkat tubuhnyaㅡdengan sangat mudahnya, apa memang tubuh Seongwoo seringan itu?ㅡdan mendudukkan dirinya di atas kuda tersebut tanpa menunggu persetujuannya.

"Daniel! Kalau aku naik sekarang kau harus menunggu lama lagi! Memangnya, kau mau menunggu?" Tanya Seongwoo ragu. Daniel tersenyum.

"Tidak. Aku sudah menunggu lama untuk melakukan ini, _hyung_."

Tanpa basa-basi lebih lanjut, Daniel ikut menaiki kuda tersebut dan duduk tepat di belakang Seongwoo. Melihat hal yang tiba-tiba itu, si surai hitam dapat merasakan akselerasi detak jantungnya yang meningkat pesat dalam waktu singkat. Pasalnya dengan posisi seperti itu, dia dapat merasakan kehangatan tubuh Daniel tepat pada punggungnya yang otomatis memberikan kehangatan pada paras yang ikut memerah.

Dan jantungnya sendiri hampir lepas dari tempatnya saat komedi putar mulai dijalankan dan Daniel berkata," _hyung_ , apakah aku boleh memelukmu?"

Tubuh Seongwoo berubah kaku. Daniel ingin memeluk dirinya...? Sebentar. Sebelumnya mereka sudah pernah berpelukan belum, ya? Ah, iya, pernah! Saat dia hampir saja mengalami kecelakaan dan ditabrak mobil beberapa bulan lalu itu bukankah Daniel juga memeluknya? Mungkin rasanya sama saja dengan pelukan waktu itu? Aaaah...

Seongwoo penasaran.

"...Iya," dengan lirih Seongwoo membalas disertai anggukan malu-malu. Saat tahu dirinya mendapatkan jawaban yang ia mau, Daniel tak dapat menahan senyum lebarnya dan kembali mengeluarkan kekehan bahagia. Dengan perlahan, si surai coklat madu melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang ramping milik yang lebih tua, membawanya dalam rengkuhan dimana tubuh yang lebih kecil dari miliknya itu terselimuti dengan sempurna.

"Hehehe, _hyung_. Tubuhmu kecil sekali," bisik Daniel sembari mengelus perpotongan pada lehernya menggunakan indra penciumannya sekilas sebelum menaruh dagunya tepat di atas bahu sempit milik Seongwoo,"pas sekali dalam pelukanku. Ah, jangan-jangan kau memang terlahir untuk kupeluk. Hmm...Jangan pergi kemana-mana ya, _hyung_?"

Sepertinya, Seongwoo ingin buang air besar lagi setelah ini.

"Astaga, kau ini ada-ada saja, Daniel!" Dengan dua jari dia memberikan sentilan ringan pada kening pemuda bongsor yang tengah merengkuhnya, berniat untuk menyembunyikan kegugupan. Sentilan itu tidak menghentikan Daniel yang tertawa-tawa.

"Tapi, memang benar, _hyung_! Sudah 6 tahun lamanya aku membayangkan bagaimana rasanya memelukmu."

Mendengar pernyataan itu, Seongwoo kembali teringat akan pertanyaannya yang belum terjawab. Pertanyaan yang mengusik pikiran dan mimpinya semenjak ia mengetahui hal itu.

Mengenai Daniel yang sudah mengenalnya semenjak 6 tahun yang lalu.

"Daniel," panggilnya lirih, menarik atensi si surai coklat madu. Daniel mengangkat kepalanya dan membiarkan Seongwoo menoleh ke arahnya.

"6 tahun yang lalu...Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu denganku? Mengapa aku sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaanmu?"

Pertanyaan itu sedikit menarik suatu reaksi dari Daniel walau hanya sesaat. Mata yang melebar kembali normal terlihat dalam sekejap. Mulut yang membuka karena terkejut segera terkatup. Pemuda itu melemparkan pandangannya ke segala arah namun tidak pada manik penuh tanya milik yang lebih tua.

"Hmm...pertanyaan yang bagus..."

Seongwoo menahan nafasnya.

"...untuk lain kali."

Seongwoo mencekik Daniel.

"Danieeeelㅡaku seriuuuus!" Erang Seongwoo putus asa. Tangannya mengguncang tubuh Daniel dengan agresifnya. Walau demikian, tetap saja Daniel kembali tertawa. Anak yang aneh.

"Iyaaa...aku juga serius, _hyung_!" Daniel menangkap kedua tangan Seongwoo, menahannya untuk tidak bergerak dalam genggamannya. Kedua maniknya kali ini menatap tepat pada netra obsidian milik sang kekasih, membuat Seongwoo terpaku di dalam pandangannya.

"Aku berniat untuk menjelaskannya padamu tapi...aku ingin hal itu dilakukan di hari lain. Ceritanya panjang. Jadi, bisakah aku minta tolong padamu untuk bersabar dan nikmati kencan kita dulu pada hari ini?"

Kata-kata Daniel ada benarnya juga. Membicarakan masa lalu di atas komedi putar atau bahkan di tempat hiburan seperti ini memang bukanlah saat yang tepat. Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, akhirnya Seongwoo mengalah dan menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah...Tapi, jangan harap kau lepas dariku besok, Daniel!"

Mendengar itu, Daniel kembali terkekeh. Dieratkannya kembali pegangannya pada pinggang Seongwoo sebelum membawanya kembali tenggelam dalam dekapannya,"hahaha, _hyung_. Aku sudah mendapatkanmu setelah sekian lama, tidak mungkin aku akan sebodoh itu melepaskan diri darimu."

Nafas Seongwoo kembali tercekat.

Pada akhirnya, mereka pun mulai benar-benar menikmati wahana komedi putar tersebut dengan ditemani oleh kekehan tawa khas dari seorang Kang Daniel dan juga detak jantung yang tak keruan milik Ong Seongwoo. Kombinasi tawa Jaehwan dan Sungwoonㅡdengan volume menyaingi lagu _theme song_ Lotte World yang berkumandang di sekitar dan bahkan membuat mereka berhasil menjadi tontonan anak-anak yang ikut menikmati wahanaㅡjuga ikut mengisi keramaian.

Dan seiring perputaran di atas wahana itu, Seongwoo juga menyadari suatu hal yang sangat penting.

 _Dia merasa nyaman dan terlindungi saat berada di dalam pelukan Daniel._

Wahana komedi putar itu hanya berjalan selama 10 menit. Setelah perputaran wahana itu berhenti total, Daniel dengan sigap segera melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pinggangㅡdan Seongwoo _nyaris_ sekali menghela nafas kecewa karena dia kehilangan kehangatannya yang nyaman ituㅡdan membantu kekasihnya turun dari kuda itu. Dengan tangan yang menggenggam milik Daniel, Seongwoo turun dari kuda tersebut dengan mudahnya.

"Sudah siap untuk naik _rollercoaster_ , _hyung_?" Tanya Daniel penuh semangat. Netranya bersinar murni karena antusiasme polosnya. Seongwoo tersenyum memandang pemandangan yang familiar itu dan mengusak rambut sang pemuda gemas.

"Siap! Ayo kita pergi ke wahana itu sekarang!"

Kedua tangan berbeda kembali bertautan dalam satu pegangan yang sama. Keduanya berbagi tawa renyah dan kekehan bahagia. Duh, dunia serasa milik berdua saja.

Mereka tidak sadar akan dua pasang mata berbeda yang tengah menatap datar kedua punggung berbeda ukuran di hadapan masing-masing dari keduanya.

"Sungwoon _hyung_ , kita baru saja mulai tapi mengapa aku sudah merasa jadi orang ketiga, ya?"

"Yah...aku juga merasakan hal yang sama."

"...Aaaah... _Hyung_ , kita harus berbuat sesuatu!"

Merasa gemas, Jaehwan berlari dan berdiri tepat di belakang Seongwoo. Tanpa aba-aba, dia segera menekukkan lututnya hingga memaksa Seongwoo yang tidak siap untuk kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"U-UWAAㅡ"

"Eh? Seongwoo _hyung_!"

Beruntung sekali Daniel memiliki refleks yang bagus sehingga satu tangannya dengan sigap melingkar di pinggang Seongwoo dan menahannya untuk tidak terjatuh.

"YAKㅡKim Jaehwan, apa-apaan!" Seongwoo melepaskan dirinya dari pegangan Daniel dan segera mengejar juniornya yang iseng. Merasa sama sekali tidak bersalah, Jaehwan terbahak keras sembari bersembunyi dengan gesitnya di balik punggung Sungwoon.

Sialnya, Sungwoon juga memiliki niatan yang sama untuk iseng mengganggu kedua pasangan itu. Dengan tangan terbuka lebar dan gerakkan horizontal ke kanan dan ke kiri, dia menutup segala celah yang bisa dimanfaatkan Seongwoo untuk meraih Jaehwan,"hayo~ Mau kemana, Pak?"

"Yaaahㅡ _hyung_! Jangan bekerja sama dengan si bodoh itu!" Protes pemuda yang sedari tadi sibuk bergerak tak kenal lelah mencari kesempatan. Sungwoon terbahak dan tidak henti-hentinya menghalangi pergerakkan Seongwoo.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Seongwoo menyerobot masuk dan menarik Jaehwan, hanya saja dia juga sadar bahwa penghalangnya ini adalah pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo. Walaupun tidak terlalu *piip* tapi kekuatannya bisa menyaingi Daniel sekalipun. Seongwoo tidak mau menjadi korban bantingan jurus maut dari orang di hadapannya kini.

"Hahaha, kau tidak bisa menangkapku~ Tidak bisa~ Tidak biㅡHUAAAㅡKANG DANIEL! STOP! STOP!"

Ternyata di balik pertahanan kuat pasangan JaeCloud, mereka cukup mengambil kesalahan fatal yang tak lain adalah melupakan keberadaan _hybrid_ beruang merangkap anjing _samoyed_ yang akan berbuat apa saja untuk membantu pujaan hatinya, Kang Daniel.

" _Hyung_! Aku sudah menangkap tersangka utama! Ayo kita habisi dia!"

Tubuh Jaehwan terangkat melawan gravitasi. Kakinya menendang-nendang ke udara seiring usahanya untuk melepaskan diri dalam cengkeraman kuat Daniel. Jeritannya kian lama menjadi histeris, menarik perhatian Sungwoon yang segera berbalik dan terbelalak, melupakan aktivitasnya untuk menghalang gerakan Seongwoo.

" _Nice catch_ , Daniel!" Seongwoo tertawa jahat dan mengusap tangannya layaknya pemeran antagonis yang biasa diperlihatkan di film kebanyakan.

"SeongㅡWUAH!" Seongwoo menyenggol pinggang Sungwoon menggunakan pinggulnya, membuat pemuda itu sedikit kehilangan keseimbangannya. Diam-diam ternyata Seongwoo memiliki tenaga senggol yang cukup kuat hingga membuat Sungwoon terjatuh walau untungnya dia dapat menahan massanya pada kursi kosong yang kebetulan berada di sampingnya.

"Hmm...sebaiknya kita apakan anak nakal ini~?" Tanya Seongwoo bernada. Didekatkannya wajahnya pada paras ketakutan milik Jaehwan sembari mengusap dagunya.

"Eh...Seongwoo _hyung_. Kau tahu, 'kan, aku tidak serius? Heheheㅡaku hanya bercanda, sungguh! T-Tolong ampuni aku!" Jaehwan menepuk tangannya dan bergerak memohon-mohon, berharap seniornya yang merangkap sahabatnya itu mau mendengarkan dan mengampuninya.

Sayangnya, Seongwoo memiliki ide lain. Hal ini terlihat dari ukiran senyum manisnya yang terlalu manis.

Jaehwan menahan nafas.

Sungwoon yakin bahwa dia akan pulang sebagai seorang _jomblo_ pada malam ini.

Daniel terlihat...terpesona melihat Seongwoo seperti biasa.

"...SERANGAN KITIK-KITIK!" (1)

Seongwoo mengangkat kedua tangannya dan segera menerjang pinggang Jaehwan dengan rentetan serangan gelitik. Dia tahu benar bahwa Jaehwan sangatlah lemah untuk hal ini terlebih lagi apabila si surai hitam melakukannya pada pinggang miliknya. Si junior nakal itu tidak akan bisa menahan siksaannya.

Dan, benar saja. Wajah Jaehwan terlihat merah padam kali ini. Pipinya menggembung penuh. Pada hitungan ketiga dia pasti akanㅡ

"...ha...ha ha...haㅡhaHAㅡHAHAHAㅡHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

ㅡtertawa sampai titik darah penghabisan.

Oke, itu terlalu hiperbolis. Namun, ledakan tawa melengking dan nyaring itu benar-benar membahana terdengar. Siapapun yang mendengar pasti akan lari ketakutan karena tawanya mirip sekali seperti tawa seorang psikopat.

Daniel sendiri malah dengan sukarela menambah nada dengan tawa khasnya sendiri.

"Cepat minta maaf padaku!"

"HUAHAHAㅡAmpuuun! Maafkan aku, _hyung_ ㅡHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Apa kau berjanji kau tidak akan mencari masalah denganku lagi?"

"I-IyyㅡaaAAAAHHAHAHAHA!"

"Bagus! Awas saja, ya, kalau kau berani lagi! Aku pastikan Daniel akan membantingmu!"

"HIKS-HAHAHAHA...Iya, _hyuung_ , iyaaaa!"

Akhirnya, Seongwoo menghentikan siksaannya dan dengan anggukan kepala dia mengisyaratkan Daniel untuk melepaskan pemuda yang loyo tak berdaya seakan nyawanya sudah melayang ke langit ketujuh. Kekasihnya itu segera melepaskan Jaehwan dan membiarkan tubuh pemuda tersebut jatuh ke atas tangan terbuka Sungwoon.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat agar Jaehwan kembali pulih dan bisa berjalan, akhirnya mereka dapat melanjutkan kencan ganda tersebut dan melangkah menuju wahana _rollercoaster_. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menemukan wahana berukuran masif yang terlihat menantang adrenalin itu.

Daniel yang sudah tidak sabar segera menarik Seongwoo dan berlari menuju antrian, meninggalkan Sungwoon dan Jaehwanㅡyang separuh hidupㅡdi belakang.

Antrian tersebut cukup panjang dan hal ini tidak memuaskan ketidaksabaran Daniel. Di dalam barisan, pemuda itu tak hentinya bergerak-gerak dan bahkan sesekali menghentakkan kaki. Apabila dia sudah menunjukkan gelagat cacing kepanasan, Seongwoo akan segera sigap menggenggam tangannya, membuatnya tenang kembali.

Sungwoon dan Jaehwan kembali menatap mereka datar.

" _Hyung_ , akuㅡHMMF-" Sungwoon segera membungkam mulut pencari masalah itu dengan satu tangan.

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh kalau kau tidak mau digantung di Namsan Tower."

Jaehwan mengangguk pasrah. Dia berjanji dalam hati untuk tidak iseng lagi kepada Seongwoo yang sedang bermesraan dengan Daniel.

Sudah 10 menit lamanya mereka terjebak dalam antrian. Daniel terlihat semakin tidak sabar dan Seongwu berkali-kali harus menarik atensinya agar ia tidak terjebak dalam kebosanan. Bila perlu dideskripsikan rasanya Seongwu tengah menjalani hubungan kasih dengan murid sekolah dasar.

" _Hyung_ , berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu..." Tanya Daniel untuk kesekian kalinya. Lengan kirinya berhimpitan dengan milik Seongwoo yang terlihat lebih ramping. Kontak sederhana itu membuat jantung si surai hitam kembali berdetak cepat. Sebenarnya ia sedikit takut saat membayangkan dirinya harus dibawa ke rumah sakit setelah kencan ini karena serangan jantung yang datang berturut-turut dalam waktu singkat walau dia tahu bahwa hal ini sangatlah konyol.

"Tenanglah, sebentar lagi kita akan mendapatkan giliran," baru saja Seongwoo selesai mengatakan demikian, antrian mereka mulai bergerak. Kebetulan sekali sekarang adalah giliran mereka untuk menaiki wahana pemacu adrenalin tersebut. Seongwoo menghela nafas lega. Dia harap adrenalin yang terpacu dapat menggantikan bagaimana sesaknya ia dibuat dengan detak jantung yang tidak teratur.

" _Hyung_! Ayo!" Daniel menarik tangan Seongwoo dan dengan penuh semangat ia menuntun keduanya pada kursi ketiga dari depan. Melihat ini, pemuda yang lebih tua membelalakkan mata dan tidak dapat menahan kejutnya.

"Apa ini tidak terlalu depan? Kau serius, Daniel?!"

"Tentu saja aku serius!" Daniel menyeringai jahil,"sama seriusnya seperti saat aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu."

"Kang Daniel, ini bukan waktunya-WHOAAㅡ"

Teriakan Seongwoo berbaur dengan variasi suara lantang lainnya dari mereka yang dihempas jauh menembus sembilan awan. Lagi-lagi terdengar hiperbolis, tapi begitulah yang ia rasakan saat ini. _Rollercoaster_ itu melaju dengan sangat kencang sampai dia sendiri tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk menarik nafas.

Namun, di balik itu semua, dia bisa merasakan suatu euforia yang membuatnya tersenyum lebar dan tertawa keras, melupakan keraguan yang sempat mengusik pikirnya. Dia juga menggenggam telapak besar milik Daniel dan bahkan mengangkat kedua tangan mereka ke atas seiring akselerasi cepat dari wahana yang mengangkat mereka jauh sebelum menghempas tubuh mereka beberapa derajat dari jalur gravitasi.

 _Diam-diam Daniel mencuri tatap ke arah Seongwoo yang tertawa lebar sembari berteriak lantang. Betapa indahnya sang pujaan hati walau surai terlihat tak beraturan ditiup angin._

 _Rollercoaster_ itu hanyalah awal dari sesi berburu wahana kedua pasangan pada Malam Minggu yang cukup ramai tersebut. Berbagai permainan mereka ikuti baik dari yang terlihat menyeramkan hingga yang bisa dinaiki anak kecil sekalipun.

Berikut hal-hal kecil yang terjadi saat mereka sibuk bersenang-senang dan tentu tak akan mudah dilupakan :

1\. Pada wahana kapal yang terlihat terombang-ambing di atas ombak, Jaehwan menakuti seisi Lotte World dengan tawa dan teriakannya yang menggelegar bahkan Sungwoon harus menyumpal mulut Jaehwan dengan brosur.  
2\. Sungwoon hampir muntah saat dia turun dari Gyro Spin. Jaehwan dan Seongwoo sibuk mencari kantong plastik dan Daniel berusaha keras untuk tidak mengatai Sungwoon *piip* karena tingginya benar-benar pas pada tinggi minimal pengunjung yang dapat menaiki wahana tersebut sembari menemaninya duduk di bangku umum dan mengipasi parasnya yang memerah menggunakan brosur.

3\. Seongwoo nyaris buang air kecil di celana saat dijatuhkan dari ketinggian 70m dan kecepatan 100 km/jam di wahana Gyro Drop. Paras Daniel juga terlihat pucat hingga menyerupai putih saat mereka turun. Jaehwan dan Sungwoon harus mengipasi pasangan tersebut dengan brosur.

4\. Sungwoon harus menyembunyikan wajah malunya dengan brosur saat Daniel dan Seongwoo mengikuti pose _iconic_ yang dilansir dari film _Titanic_. Kala itu mereka sedang menaiki Geneva Cruise untuk sekedar melihat-lihat pemandangan Lotte World di atas danau buatan. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Seongwoo akan berdiri tepat di ujung kapal dengan Daniel yang memeluknya dari belakang dan mereka berdua tiba-tiba melantunkan lagu ' _My Heart Will Go On_ ' dengan suara lantang. Jaehwan hanya tertawa sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kedua pasangan bodoh tersebut sedangkan Sungwoon harus meminta maaf pada pengunjung lain atas ketidaknyamanan itu. Dasar pasangan bodoh!

5\. Brosur Lotte World adalah penyelamat mereka pada hari ini.

Seiring waktu berlalu, tibalah saatnya mereka mengunjungi _The Haunted House_ yang entah mengapa Danielㅡseorang anak laki-laki berumur 10 tahun yang terjebak dalam tubuh pria dewasa berumur 22 tahun dan sedari tadi menunjukkan antusiasme tinggi pada kencan ganda tersebutㅡmenolak saran dari pasangan Jaehwan dan Sungwoon mentah-mentah bahkan hingga bersembunyi di balik punggung kecil kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak mau masuk kesana! Pokoknya aku tidak mau!" Seru Daniel keras kepala sembari membungkukkan badan di balik tubuh Seongwoo yang sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi.

"Hei! Mengunjungi rumah hantu itu jadwal wajib bagi semua pasangan yang sedang kencan di Lotte World! Tidak mungkin kita melewati ini 'kan?" Balas Jaehwan tak kalah keras kepala dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Tapi...tapi...itu rumah hantu! Ada hantunya! Aku benci hantu!" Seongwoo menoleh ke arah Daniel dan mengangkat satu alisnya terkejut. Pemuda itu tidak menyangka bahwa kekasihnya yang merupakan pemegang sabuk hitam Taekwondo ternyata takut hantu. Ya, sebenarnya Seongwoo juga tidak terlalu suka untuk melihat makhluk dari alam lain tapi mengingat bahwa Daniel memiliki stamina yang luar biasa seperti beruang, hal ini benar-benar berita terbaru untuk telinganya.

"PftㅡDaniel, ternyata kau penakut, ya- HAHAㅡMmph!" Sebelum Jaehwan dapat menjalankan misinya untuk menertawakan Daniel, Sungwoon sudah terlebih dahulu menghentikannya.

"Bodoh! Kau tidak boleh menertawakan ketakutan orang lain!" Tegur Sungwoon pada kekasihnya dan dijawab dengan ringisan menyesal,"kalau Daniel tidak mau ikut tidak perlu dipaksakan! Aku dan Jaehwan saja yang masuk, Seongwoo-ah."

"Aah...Iya, _hyung_! Terima kasih, ya!" Si surai hitam mengangguk berterima kasih saat Jaehwan dan Sungwoon mulai berlalu dari tempat mereka berdiri untuk masuk ke dalam rumah hantu. Selepas kepergian pasangan itu, Seongwoo membalikkan tubuhnya dan menaruh kedua tangan di atas pundak Daniel yang masih terlihat ketakutan.

"Daniel. Ayo kita kabur!"

Daniel terlihat terperanjat saat mendengar ajakan Seongwoo, namun seringai lebarnya adalah jawaban yang cukup untuk menunjukkan ketertarikannya.

"Kabur? Kau mau membawaku kemana?" Tanyanya sembari menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan kecil di atas pundaknya.

Seringaian jahil terukir dengan mudahnya pada paras tampan sang kekasih,"tenang saja. Kita masih bisa berada di dalam area Lotte World, _kok_. Aku hanya ingin berburu boneka!"

"Berburu boneka? Maksudmu..."

"Ayo, cepat kita kesana, Daniel!"

Sekarang adalah giliran Seongwoo yang menarik tangan Daniel dan membawanya lari ke tempat yang ingin sekali ia tuju. Ya, _mini games stands_ (2) juga ada di Lotte World. Pemuda itu sempat melihat stand dimana pengunjung dapat menggunakan panah mainan untuk menjatuhkan katak dan dilihat dari hadiah yang bergantungan di atas, sepertinya boneka beruang besar itu adalah hadiah utamanya.

Beruang besar itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang dan dia ingin sekali mendapatkannya.

"Selamat datang! Apa kalian ingin mencoba bermain?" Sapa penjaga _stand mini game_ itu ramah saat Daniel dan Seongwoo melangkah mendekat. Yang lebih tua di antara keduanya mengangguk mantap.

"Ya! Butuh berapa katak yang jatuh untuk mendapatkan boneka beruang itu, ya?" Tanya Seongwoo penuh semangat. Daniel masih saja tersenyum seperti orang bodoh sembari menatap senang kedua tangan mereka yang bertautan.

"Dengan menjatuhkan katak kecil yang berada tepat di tengah, Tuan pasti akan mendapatkan beruangnya!"

"Hoo...Harus yang berada tepat di tengah, ya? Bagaimana kalau kami gagal?" Daniel mengusap dagunya dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Kalau gagal menjatuhkan sekali, Tuan akan diberi 2 kesempatan lagi untuk menjatuhkannya! Apabila Tuan mengenai katak yang berada di kotak terluar, Tuan hanya akan mendapatkan pensil lucu!"

"Pft~ Pensil lucu...Baiklah, ayo kita mulai permainannya!" Sahut Seongwoo penuh semangat sembari mengusap telapak tangannya tanda dirinya tengah bersiap-siap.

"Lho? _Hyung_? Kau yang main? Bukan aku?" Daniel mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan pemuda itu untuk menarik perhatiannya. Seongwoo menoleh ke arah kekasihnya yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu dan tersenyum.

"Aku juga ingin memberikan hadiah untukmu. Jadi, ayo semangati aku!" Jawab yang lebih tua penuh percaya diri, ia bahkan sempat-sempatnya menarik lengan baju dramatis seakan ingin terlihat keren di hadapan kekasihnya.

"Waahㅡ _Hyung_ , kau keren sekali!"

Dan tentu saja sang kekasih itu selalu mengakui kebolehannya─padahal belum juga ia tunjukkan.

Setelah membayar dengan uang pas, Seongwoo menerima 3 buah anak panah kecil. Dengan mata yang dipicingkan, pemuda itu melakukan pemanasan. Anak panah ia angkat sejajar dengan lensa mata kanan sedangkan mata kirinya sengaja ia tutup agar fokus pandangannya dapat ditajamkan tepat di tengah.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Seongwoo menarik nafas dalam dan melempar anak panahnya. Mengawali permainanㅡ

ㅡyang berakhir gagal karena ketiga panah miliknya tidak ada yang mengenai target.

Yang benar saja. Satu panah ada yang tersesat entah kemana. Satu lainnya tersangkut di atas pohon. Yang terakhir nyaris saja memakan korban seekor cicak. Ong Seongwu gagal secara spektakuler pada hari dimana ia ingin sekedar membuat Kang Daniel kagum.

Memalukan.

"WahㅡSayang sekali, Tuan! Karena tidak ada panah yang mengenai katak satupun, tidak ada hadiah yang dapat diberikan! Mohon maaf sekali lagi, Tuan!"

Perkataan laki-laki paruh baya itu tak dia indahkan. Seongwoo malah berjongkok dan membelakangi Daniel, kelihatan sekali dia malu dan putus asa karena gagal.

" _Hyung_? Hei...Jangan sedih begitu!" Melihat kekasihnya yang begitu terpukul, Daniel segera ikut berjongkok tepat di sebelah sang pemuda sebelum menepuk pundak sempit itu ringan dan mengusapnya kemudian,"aku tidak apa-apa walaupun tidak dapat boneka ataupun pensil lucu! Ayolah, _hyung_!"

"Tapi...Tapi..." _Aku_ _hanya ingin memberikanmu hadiah._ Seongwoo merengut sedih.

Daniel ikut mengerutkan dahi, sejenak ia pun memutar otak untuk segera mengembalikan senyum manis pada paras tampan seniornya itu. Saat sebuah ide cemerlang melintas dalam benak, ia tidak membuang waktu dan segera bertindak.

"Pak! Tolong berikan aku tiga panah lagi!"

Seruan penuh keyakinan terdengar jelas dan menarik Seongwoo kembali ke dunia nyata. Pemuda itu perlahan berdiri dan mengunci pandangannya pada punggung lebar si surai coklat madu. Daniel sendiri sudah merogoh isi dompetnya dan membayar sang petugas untuk ikut bertaruh keberuntungan dengan permainan sialan itu bahkan sebelum berdiskusi dengannya.

"Daniel, kau tidak perlu buang-buang uang untukku!" Ucap Seongwoo segera walau ia tahu bahwa peringatannya itu datang terlambat karena ketiga panah biru sudah berada di atas telapak tangan Daniel.

"PftㅡTenang saja, _hyung_! Kau kelihatannya sangat menginginkan boneka beruang itu jadi...Biarkan aku yang memberikannya untukmu!" Si junior mengedipkan matanya percaya diri ke arah yang lebih tua dimana hal itu sedikit membuatnya terperangah dan juga merasa bersalah.

"Tapi, Daniel..."

"Sudahlah, Seongwoo _hyung_! Aku melakukan ini karena ingin, kok! Bukan karena terpaksa! Lagipulaㅡ" Daniel melempar ketiga panah itu bersamaan dan...

TAK!

Ketiga ujung lancip itu tertancap telak pada perut katak yang berada tepat di tengah. Pemandangan ini cukup untuk membuat mulut Seongwoo dan penjaga _stand mini game_ tersebut lebar menganga. Anak kecilㅡsejak kapan ada anak kecil?ㅡyang berada di belakang mereka dan menunggu giliran pun ikut terkesiap sebelum bersorak girang di detik selanjutnya.

"ㅡapa kau lupa kalau aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku?"

 _Ouch!_

Sepertinya ada satu panah melesat tak tahu arah dan menancap telak pada hati polosnya.

"Daniel!" Seongwoo memukul pundak kekasihnya. Salah tingkah ia rupanya. Semburat merah di pipi menghias manis. Debaran di dada membuatnya meringis. Daniel lagi-lagi mengumbar kalimat manis!

"PftㅡHahahaha!" Tawa Daniel terdengar menggema di balik perlindungan sebuah boneka beruang besar yang tak Seongwoo sadari sudah berpindah hak milik.

" _Hyung_! Kau tega sekali! Lihat, _Nyel Nyel_ sampai mengaduh kesakitan!" Sang pemilik marga Kang menggoyangkan beruang itu tepat di hadapan wajah pemilik marga Ong yang masih terlihat malu-malu kucing.

"Belum apa-apa kau sudah menamakan beruang ini _Nyel Nyel_? Apa kau tidak bisa lebih kreatif dari itu?" Percayalah, walaupun Seongwoo berkata demikian dengan angkuhnya disertai dekapan tangan bermaksud menekan, ia tak akan pernah mengganti nama itu.

"Hei! Aku tahu kau suka nama itu! Ayolah~ Peluk _Nyel Nyel_ ~"

Seongwoo mana tahan kalau Daniel sudah menggunakan nada manja hiperbolis yang terdengar sangat menggelikan itu. Rasanya ia ingin memeluk _Nyel Nyel_ -nya yang hidup itu saja dibandingkan denganㅡ

"ㅡAhahahaha! Apa kubilang? Kau benar menyukainya, bukan?"

Beruang _Nyel Nyel_ kali ini sudah berada di dalam dekapan Seongwoo yang mengerucutkan bibir dan maju melangkah walau ia tak tahu ingin kemana. Masih saja tertawa prangas-pringis, Daniel mengikuti kekasihnya yang manis itu dari belakang dan bahkan diam-diam mengambil foto lewat ponsel pintar miliknya.

Punggung Seongwoo yang jauh lebih kecil dari boneka benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan dan pemuda itu tentu saja tidak mau menyia-nyiakan pemandangan tersebut.

" _Hyung_?"

Mendengar dirinya dipanggil, Seongwoo membalikkan badan. Walau wajahnya masih merengut, dia tetap saja tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melihat kekasihnya yang kini tengah tersenyum cerah bagai matahari.

"Ayo kita naik kincir ria!"

.

.

.

Cukup mengejutkan, antrian untuk mencapai wahana kincir ria kala itu tidak begitu panjang. Hanya dengan meluangkan waktu 5 menit, Daniel dan Seongwoo sudah duduk nyaman di atas salah satu kabin penumpang.

Saat kabin tersebut perlahan terangkat ke atas menuju puncak, Seongwoo mengeratkan cengkeramannya di sekitar bonekanya, hadiah pemberian Daniel.

Sungguh, ia tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya akan memiliki seorang kekasih di tengah keinginan ambisiusnya untuk segera menyelesaikan studi dan mendapatkan pekerjaan layak.

Sungguh, ia tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya akan berdebar-debar karena keberadaan seseorang yang dahulu bahkan tak ia sadari.

Sungguh, ia tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya akan berada di atas kincir ria ini dengan seorang Kang Daniel. _A man who is too good for this world_.

Sungguh, di saat berdua saja seperti ini sesi kencan tersebut terasa seperti kencan resmi mereka.

Ya, Seongwoo masih menolak untuk menganggap ini adalah kencan yang sebenarnya karena ide kencan ganda dari pikiran menggelikan Jaehwan tapi hal itu sudah tidak lagi penting.

Karena kali ini, dia hanya berdua saja dengan Daniel.

Perlahan menuju puncak.

Dengan Daniel yang tengah tertawa-tawa dan penuh antusias saat melihat kabin yang mereka tumpangi semakin menjauhi daratan.

Kekasihnya itu terlihat tampan sekaligus menggemaskan.

 _Dan debaran itu kembali menampakkan diri dan semakin jelas saja rasanya._

" _Hyung_! Lihat! Pemandangannya indah sekali, bukan?"

Daniel merentangkan tangannya sembari menutup mata. Senyum puas menghias paras tampannya, mengundang seulas senyum manis dari pemuda yang duduk berseberangan dengannya.

Seongwoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Angin sepoi-sepoi meniup helai rambutnya malu-malu. Langit biru menatap lugu. Setiap bangunan dan wahana yang terlihat dari atas menghias kanvas pandangnya. Bagaikan burung yang terbang di angkasa, dirinya merasa ringan tanpa beban.

"Tapi, apakah kau tau apa yang lebih indah dari pemandangan ini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan klise itu, Seongwoo tak dapat menahan diri untuk terkekeh geli sembari menoleh ke arah Daniel yang tengah menatapnya jahil.

"Apa? Aku? Aku sudah tahu dari dulu!" Seongwoo mengangkat dagunya angkuh dan menyeringai jenaka. Lagi-lagi, Daniel tertawa.

"Pft! Memang benar Ong Seongwoo itu indah tapi ada lagi yang jauh lebih indah!" Balas Daniel mantap. Seongwoo mengernyit, merasa tersaingi. Padahal, dia tengah menjerit girang luar biasa secara diam-diam jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya karena Daniel mengakui dirinya 'indah'.

"Benarkah? Siapa yang lebih indah dariku? Berani-beraninya ia menyaingiku!" Sahut Seongwoo _sok_ dramatis diikuti dengan kekehan ringan.

Tapi yang ia dapatkan bukanlah tawa yang biasa ia dengar. Senyum lebar Daniel tergantikan dengan guratan lembut. Manik coklat kehitaman memantulkan bayang sang kekasih dengan jelasnya.

Seongwoo terdiam. Senyumnya perlahan pudar. Mata yang berkilauan sarat akan humor mulai terlihat kebingungan walau ia yakin benar bahwa dirinya tengah terhenyak, tenggelam dalam teduhnya pandangan Kang Daniel.

Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa pada detik selanjutnya, Daniel akan membunuhnya secara perlahan dengan memacu detak jantungnya cepat tak keruan.

"6 tahun lalu...Ada seorang pemuda gembil yang sangat suka menari. Setiap pulang sekolah, ia pasti akan meluangkan waktunya untuk datang ke sebuah studio tari yang biasa ia sewa bersama dengan teman-temannya yang juga memiliki hobi serupaㅡ"

.

.

.

 _Waktu itu, Daniel berumur 14 tahun._

 _Saat bel pulang berbunyi, pemuda itu segera merapikan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas dan berlari ke depan kelas untuk pamit dengan gurunya sebelum berlari keluar. Hari ini Daniel akan menunjukkan gerakkan baru pada teman-temannya dan_ sahabat kecilnya _. Oleh karena itu, dia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk segera mengunjungi studio._

 _"Pak Jeon! Dimana Rooney?"_

 _Daniel menghampiri petugas keamanan yang menjaga gerbang sekolah dengan senyum lebar. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari diikuti gerakan kepala, mencari-cari sosok yang sedari tadi dirindukannya saat pelajaran berlangsung._

 _"Rooney? Oh! Dia ada disini," petugas keamanan itu berjalan ke dalam pos dan mengangkat seekor kucing yang bersembunyi di bawah meja. Daniel menghela nafas lega kala ia melihat kucingnya itu baik-baik saja. Dengan hati-hati dia membawa kucing itu ke dalam rengkuhannya dari tangan Pak Jeon._

 _Ya, sahabat kecilnya itu adalah Rooney. Kucing yang tak sengaja ia temukan di pinggiran jalan saat pulang ke rumah beberapa minggu yang lalu. Waktu itu, Ibunya masih ragu untuk mengizinkan sang anak memelihara kucing. Karena itu, Daniel meminta Pak Jeon agar membantunya merawat Rooney untuk sementara waktu._

 _Setelah berhari-hari mendekatkan diri dan berusaha mendapatkan kepercayaan kucing dengan bulu coklat kekuningan itu, Daniel akhirnya sukses menghapus keraguan Rooney dan ia berniat untuk membawanya studio sebagai perayaan._

 _"Terima kasih sudah menjaganya, Pak Jeon!" Daniel membungkukkan kepalanya sopan dan satpam yang sudah berusia 40 tahun itu tertawa._

 _"Ya, ya, senang bisa membantumu, Daniel. Hati-hati di jalan, ya!"_

 _Daniel mengangguk disertai seringaian lebar sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan riang. Studio tempatnya gemar latihan menari tidak begitu jauh dari sekolahnya dan dapat ditempuh selama 15 menit dengan hanya berjalan kaki. Rooney terlihat tenang di dalam dekapannya, matanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri memandang sekitar. Pemilik dari kucing itu juga ikut melihat-lihat dan menyapa siapa saja yang ia kenal saat berpapasan dengannya._

 _Tak ia sangka, kebiasaannya untuk beramah-tamah membuatnya tidak begitu fokus pada Rooney yang beberapa detik kemudian menangkap sesosok tikus yang berlari cepat dari belakang suatu pipa besi. Kali itu juga, Rooney mulai menggeliatkan badannya ingin dilepaskan._

 _"Ah, iya, aku mau ke studio_ _ㅡ_ _Eh? Rooney!" Percakapan Daniel dengan seorang teman sekelasnya terpotong begitu saja saat Rooney berhasil lolos dari dekapannya._

 _"Rooney! Kau mau kemana?!"_

 _Daniel refleks berlari tanpa berpamitan dengan temannya untuk mengejar Rooney. Tak disangka sebagai kucing betina, kecepatan Rooney saat berlari cukup mengagumkan. Tapi, Daniel tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengagumi kelincahan kucingnya karena Rooney tengah berlari tepat ke arah perempatan yang biasa diramaikan oleh kendaraan yang berlalu lalang._

 _'Lampu hijau. Lampu hijau. Tolonglah berubah menjadi lampu merah!' Pikir Daniel panik. Dia tidak mau kehilangan kucingnya yang sudah ia sayangi layaknya sanak keluarga._

 _Saat ia melihat lampu lalu-lintas berubah merah, Daniel ingin berteriak senang karena ia bisa segera menghampiri Rooney._

 _Anak umur 14 tahun itu tidak sadar bahwa ia senang terlalu cepat._

 _Sebuah mobil sedan terlihat melaju cepat tanpa peduli bahwa lampu sudah berubah merah dan saat itu juga, Rooney sudah sampai di atas_ zebra cross _penyebrangan._

 _Jantung Daniel seakan berhenti berdetak._

 _Oh, tidak. Daniel masih terlalu jauh. Dia tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan Rooney. Dia tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan sahabat kecilnya. Kucing itu akan kehilangan nyawanya_ _ㅡ_

 _"ROONEY!"_

 _"AWAS!"_

 _Sekelebat bayangan hitam berlari ke arah_ zebra cross _dan melemparkan diri untuk meraih Rooney lalu membantingkan tubuh ke arah bahu jalan sebelum sedan itu menghantam kucing tak berdosa._

 _Kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat._

 _Bahkan, Daniel tidak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya._

 _Di hadapannya kini ada orang-orang yang mulai ramai menghampiri bayang hitam di atas bahu jalan. Seiring langkah demi langkah Daniel ambil untuk mendekat, kian jelas matanya dapat menerka bahwa bayang hitam itu adalah seorang pemuda._

 _Pemuda yang tak dikenal itu terlihat meringis nyeri saat ia berusaha bangkit dengan dibantu oleh beberapa orang dewasa. Di dalam rengkuh lengan yang ringkih, terdapat seekor kucing dimana Daniel kenal benar bahwa kucing tersebut adalah Rooney._

 _Pemuda itu menyelamatkan Rooney._

 _"R-Rooney!"_

 _Seruan Daniel membuat kerumunan itu menoleh ke arahnya. Pemuda yang kini sudah berdiri walau terlihat pincang juga ikut melihat padanya. Dia berulang kali menatap kucing di dalam dekapannya dan Daniel bergantian. Tampaknya ia ingin mencoba memahami sesuatu._

 _"Oh! Kau pemilik kucing ini?"_

 _Pemuda dengan surai hitam yang cukup panjang mencapai tengkuk dan poni belah dua itu berjalan_ _ㅡ_ _lebih tepatnya berusaha berjalan_ _ㅡ_ _ke arahnya dengan membawa Rooney. Dilihat dari seragam yang ia kenakan, sepertinya pemuda itu adalah seorang murid sekolah menengah atas. Pelipis kirinya tergores, pipinya lebam dan dagunya berdarah. Celananya sobek menunjukkan lutut pada kaki kanannya yang memar._

 _Daniel ingin menangis saat melihatnya._

 _"Um_ _ㅡ_ _" Sebelum Daniel sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, pemuda babak belur itu langsung memotongnya._

 _"Kau ini! Jaga kucingmu dengan baik! Dia hampir saja celaka!"_

 _Mendengar teguran tegas itu, Daniel tersentak dan refleks menegakkan tubuhnya. Si poni belah dua menatapnya tajam mengintimidasi. Daniel_ benar-benar _ingin menangis._

 _"Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kucingmu itu berlari tak tahu arah? Kalau aku tidak cepat menggapainya, dia pasti sudah kehilangan nyawanya!"_

 _"M-maafkan aku! Aku teledor! Aku tidak pantas menjaga kucing! Maafkan aku!"_

 _Daniel membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali. Di dalam hati, dia merutuk kebodohannya sendiri. Kalau saja ia lebih sadar akan sekitarnya dan memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Rooney, hal ini tidak akan terjadi._

 _"Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku_ _ㅡ_ _"_

 _"Hei, hei! Hentikan! Kau ingin memeluk kucingmu lagi atau tidak?"_

 _Daniel berhenti membungkukkan badannya dan menengadahkan kepala. Di hadapannya ada Rooney yang menggerakkan kaki dan tangannya mencoba menggapainya. Alhasil, dia tidak tahan untuk mengangkat Rooney dari kedua tangan pemuda itu dan memeluknya erat._

 _"Maafkan aku, Rooney. Aku hampir saja kehilanganmu karena aku bodoh...Maafkan aku..."_

 _Daniel akhirnya meneteskan air mata dan mempererat pelukannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia merasakan sebuah telapak tangan mengusak rambutnya, membuatnya kembali mengangkat wajah dan mendapati pemuda tersebut masih menatapnya._

 _"Jangan sampai kejadian ini terulang lagi, bocah. Kau tampaknya sangat menyayangi kucing itu. Kalau kau benar sayang padanya kau harus menjaganya dengan segenap hati dan jiwamu. Mengerti?"_

 _Daniel menatap pemuda itu dengan takjub. Tak disangka ia akan mendengarkan penggalan kata bijaksana dari seorang asing yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa sahabat kecilnya. Entah mengapa hal itu membuat hatinya menghangat dan rasa kalutnya yang sedari tadi mengusik jiwanya sirna begitu saja._

 _Sosok pemuda yang dipenuhi luka dan menakutkan itu seketika terlihat seperti sesosok pahlawan di mata Daniel._

 _"...T-terima kasih..." Cicit Daniel lirih sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kepala Rooney. Sang asing itu terkekeh._

 _"Sama-sama! Ah! Aku terlambat!" Daniel mendengar suara tangan yang menepuk dahi dan hal itu cukup untuk membuatnya kembali mengangkat kepala dan menyaksikan sang pemuda yang terlihat tergesa-gesa saat mengambil barang-barangnya yang berserakan karena kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Beberapa orang yang menyaksikan interaksi keduanya menyarankan pemuda itu untuk diantarkan ke rumah sakit terdekat namun jawaban yang mereka dapatkan adalah gelengan kepala dan seringaian jenaka._

 _"Tenang saja! Aku tidak apa-apa! Ini sudah biasa!" Pahlawan Daniel mulai berbalik dan dengan ajaibnya bersiap berlari. Seakan tahu bahwa dia tidak akan memiliki kesempatan lain lagi, Daniel berseru lantang untuk kembali menarik perhatian pahlawannya itu._

 _"T-Tuan! Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?!"_

 _Pahlawan dengan poni belah dua itu sontak menoleh ke arah Daniel dan di saat itu juga, Daniel_ melihatnya.

Dia melihat guratan senyuman indah merekah menghiasi paras penuh luka. Senyuman yang membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat. Senyuman yang membuat waktu berhenti dan seisi dunia menatap kagum. Senyuman yang menghangatkan hatinya dan membuatnya terpesona.

Senyuman yang memulai segalanya.

 _"Namaku Ong Seongwoo! Pahlawan kucing! Ingat baik-baik, bocah!"_

.

.

.

"Singkat cerita, saat aku tahu namamu, aku segera mencari segala suatu hal tentangmu mulai dari menggunakan mesin pencari di komputer dan mendatangi sekolah dimana murid-muridnya mengenakan seragam serupa dengan kepunyaanmu. Ah, apakah aku terdengar menggelikan?"

Seongwoo tidak menggubris kekehan Daniel dan membenamkan kepalanya malu di atas tengkuk boneka beruang miliknya. Jadi dia yang menyelamatkan Rooney 6 tahun yang lalu? Mengapa dia tidak ingat?

Dan, astagaㅡMengapa ia menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai pahlawan kucing? Dasar Ddeongwu Si Anak SMA yang bodoh!

"Setelah aku melakukan pencarian dimana-mana, akhirnya aku tahu bahwa kau mengikuti komunitas _dance_ yang selalu ikut kompetisi _dance battle_ terkemuka," lanjut Daniel,"aku pikir dengan ikut mendaftarkan diri, aku bisa selangkah lebih dekat denganmu. Namun, ternyata tidak semudah itu saat aku menyadari bahwa...kau sama sekali tidak mengingatku."

"Aku yang merasa ragu dan takut hanya bisa mengikutimu dan memintamu sebagai mentor juga mendukungmu di berbagai kompetisi yang kau ikuti. Tapi, aku tidak bergerak melampaui batas hubungan senior dan junior. Hingga pada akhirnya aku menjadi mahasiswa di universitas yang sama denganmu tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang berubah. Entahlah...Rasanya, sesak sekali."

Seongwoo melihat Daniel meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas dada. Ekspresi si surai coklat madu itu terlihat tidak seperti biasanya. Dia terlihat sedih dan sang adam merasa hatinya ikut pedih menyaksikannya.

"Kau bisa berkata bahwa cinta dalam pandangan pertama itu mustahil. Hanya dongeng belaka. Tapi tidak untukku, _hyung_. Aku menahan perasaanku selama bertahun-tahun. Berkali-kali aku ingin menyerah tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau menyerah untuk mencintaimu dan saat ini...Detik ini..."

Daniel meraih tangan sang kekasih yang lebih kecil dari miliknya dan menggenggamnya erat sebelum membawanya mendekat. Kecupan pada bagian belakang telapak tangan Seongwoo hangat terasa dan tentu saja ini mengejutkannya.

"...Akhirnya, aku bisa mendapatkanmu."

Bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang selama 6 tahun? Seseorang yang tidak begitu menggubris keberadaanmu hingga saat ini. Seseorang yang tidak tahu cara mencintai.

Seongwoo ingat seorang lelaki dengan rambut merah muda yang dahulu menghampirinya dengan tatapan penuh harap. Seongwoo merasa bodoh karena dia tidak menyadari bahwa pemuda itu tak lain adalah pemilik kucing yang ia selamatkan. Dahulu, ia memperlakukan Daniel semata-mata sebagai junior polos sekaligus penggemarnya dan tidak mencoba menggali lebih dalam. Dirinya yang hanya berfokus pada satu tujuan tidak memandang siapapun dan apapun.

Ong Seongwoo yang dahulu meredam sakit dan kesal di dalam lubuk hati terdalam karena ulah sang ayah tidak menggubris eksistensi Kang Daniel.

 _"_ Hyung _, semangat untuk dance battle-nya!"_

 _"_ Hyung _, kau lupa membawa botol minuman!"_

 _"_ Hyung _, bagaimana dengan gerakan baruku tadi? Bagus, ya?"_

 _"_ Hyung _! Kau tidak apa-apa?! Apa tidak terlalu kelelahan?"_

 _"_ Hyung _!"_

 _"_ Hyung _!"_

" _Hyung..._ "

Bisikan Daniel membuatnya tersadar bahwa Seongwoo telah menitikkan air mata.

" _Hyung_...Jangan menangis..." Ibu jari Daniel mengusap air mata yang jatuh pada pipinya dengan kelembutan yang menyesakkan dada. Seongwoo benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

Dia harus mengutarakan hal ini detik ini juga.

"Daniel, mengapa kau begitu bodoh?"

Pertanyaan Seongwoo membuat Daniel terdiam untuk sesaat sebelum menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi, menurutmu aku bodoh, _hyung_?"

Seongwoo dengan cepat menjawab. Nada penuh rasa frustasi jelas terdengar pada tiap kata yang ia lontarkan,"tentu saja kau bodoh! Tidak ada yang namanya cinta pertama! Cinta itu hanyalah ilusi belaka! Harapan palsu orang-orang yang kesepian! Tidak ada yang namanya cinta!"

"ㅡAku tidak pernah percaya akan keberadaan cinta. Apabila cinta memang ada, mengapa ada perceraian? Mengapa ada pertikaian? Mengapa ada akhir hubungan? Bila cinta memang sebegitu kuatnya, mengapa banyak yang menderita karena cinta?!" Seongwoo menarik kerah Daniel dan membawanya mendekat hingga maniknya bertemu dengan netra coklat kehitaman yang masih saja sarat akan ketenangan.

"Cinta itu ambigu! Itu bisa membuatmu bahagia dan bahkan menghancurkanmu! Mengapa kau berani mencintaiku begitu dalamnya selama 6 tahun?! Mengapa kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri?! Mengapa kau..."

Nafas Seongwoo tercekat. Isakannya mulai mereda. Suaranya kian menipis hingga seruan lantang berubah menjadi bisikan lirih.

"...Mengapa kau membuatku berharap akan adanya cinta?"

Seongwoo merasa energinya terhisap saat itu juga. Kepala tertunduk. Lengan ikut terkulai lemas, membuatnya melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kerah Daniel. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan baik fisik maupun psikisnya. Debaran itu tidak kunjung hilang dan Seongwoo pasrah menerima kekalahannya.

"Kau membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Kau menggelitik rasa ingin tahu-ku. Kau menarik atensiku. Kau membuatku berdebar dan membuatku mempertanyakan keyakinanku sendiri. Sebenarnya apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku, Daniel? Semua ini...benar-benar..."

Bahkan Seongwoo tidak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikannya.

Namun, tampaknya Daniel _tahu_.

" _Hyung_...Seongwoo. Lihat aku."

Si surai hitam merasakan ada dua telapak tangan besar menangkup pipinya dan mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Pada pantulan matanya, Daniel kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan teduh yang tidak berani ia deskripsikan hanya karena ia takut jatuh lebih dalam dan tidak kembali lagi.

Tapi, bukankah itu sudah terlambat?

"Seongwoo. Apa kau jatuh cinta padaku?"

Seongwoo tidak bisa menjawab.

Walau hatinya _ingin_.

"Aku...A-aku..." Alih-alih menjawab, dia malah berkata terbata. Dia tidak bisa menatap Daniel lebih lama lagi. Bila ia biarkan, ia benar-benar bisa _jatuh_.

"Lepaskan akuㅡ"

"Seongwoo. Jawab aku."

Seongwoo ingin menutup mata. Sesak sekali rasanya. Nafas yang menghembus hangat pada wajahnya dan mata yang hanya melihat dirinya. Ibu jari yang mengusap pipinya lembut dan suara bariton yang terdengar serak penuh harap. Detak jantung yang semakin tidak keruan dan jarak yang semakin menipis di antara keduanya. Sungguh, semua ini terlalu berlebihan. Terlalu besar. Terlalu hebat. Terlalu menyiksa. Terlaluㅡ

 _Ya, Tuhan._

 _Aku_ **jatuh.**

Entah siapa yang memulai duluan. Entah siapa yang bergerak pertama kali. Apa yang ia ketahui selanjutnya adalah manisnya lembab di atas bibirnya. Hangat di dalam hatinya dan _Daniel, Daniel, Daniel_.

.

.

.

 **"Aku...jatuh cinta padamu."**

Pada akhirnya cinta itu gemar bermain denganmu. Membuatmu bingung dalam permainannya. Membuatmu kalut dalam petualangannya.

Tapi, apabila kau sudah memahami dan menerimanya, kau pasti akan memenangkan permainan itu.

 **LUDUS**  
 _A Playful Love_

BOOK 1 - END

.

.

.

Jaehwan yang tengah sibuk dengan permen gulalinya mendengarkan celotehan kekasihnya yang lebih tua. Senang di dalam hatinya meledak-ledak. Akhirnya, selama beberapa bulan menyimpan perasaan, dia bisa berjalan berdua dengan Sungwoon sebagai kekasih. Benar-benar prestasi yang hebat!

Alangkah hebatnya, Jaehwan yang berada dalam dunianya sendiri mulai hilang fokus pikirnya akan apa yang ada di hadapan mereka. Mau tidak mau dalam 2 langkah kemudian Jaehwan harus pasrah menerima nasib, bertabrakan dengan seseorangㅡ

 _Buk!_

"W-wahㅡ! Maaf!"

"Lho? Jaehwan!"

Sungwoon segera mendekati Jaehwan yang tengah mengusap hidungnya. Ya, indera penciumannya adalah bagian paling pertama yang menabrak entitas tak dikenal di hadapannya.

"Aduh! Maafkan aku! Aku tadi tidak melihatmuㅡHah?!"

Nafas Jaehwan tercekat tatkala netranya telah menangkap jelas bayang sosok menjulang di depannya. Kerjapan demi kerjapan ia perlihatkan, paras terkejut tak dapat ia kendalikan.

Di depannya ada seekor beruang.

"Astaga, aku juga harus minta maaf karena tidak melihatmuㅡJaehwan?"

Kejutan! Beruang itu bisa berbicara!

 _Bodoh sekali dirimu, Jaehwan._

Jelas sekali dia bukan beruang tulen yang biasa ditemukan di hutan rimba. Dia hanyalah seorang pria yang memakai kostum maskot beruang. Otak lamban Kim Jaehwan baru saja dapat mencernanya.

Tapi, dia juga sadar benar bahwa ia mengenal suara itu yang tak lain pemiliknya adalahㅡ

"Hwang Minhyun?"

Sungwoon mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia melihat ke arah kekasihnya dan pria beruang itu bergantian. Matanya mengerjap penuh tanya,"Hwang Minhyun?"

Mereka berdua saling mengenal?

.

.

.

 _"Jaehwan, aku mencintaimu."_

 _"...Hahaha. Kau pembohong ulung, Hwang."_

.

.

.

Ada cinta yang terbalas dan cinta yang tak sampai.

Namun, nampaknya itu adalah cerita untuk kisah lain.

* * *

(1) Maafkan saya atas kurangnya kreativitas dan malah memberi nama serangan "kitik-kitik"  
(2) Sebenernya saya gatau kalau Lotte World ada stand main lempar panah atau ngga tapi karena ini fanfic anggap aja ini ada ya wkwkwk

* * *

A/N :

Surprise~ Siapa yang kangen Ludus? Hmm kayanya ngga ada wkwkwk.

Anyway, saya mau ngucapin selamat bagi yang sudah berhasil melewati 9k+ mendekati 10k+ words update-an ini. Kalian hebat!

I'm so sorry for the loooooooong delay dan kalau chapter ini terkesan terburu-buru dan berantakan, maafkan saya, ya. Pas ngetik banyak rencana yang berubah dan akhirnya begini jadinya hehehehe...

Hmm...karena saya masih sibuk skripsi saya akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri book ini disini. Saya tahu masih banyak plot hole yang belum saya isi dan mungkin akan saya coba buat di side story? Entahlah... Untuk cerita MinHwan seperti yang saya katakan di atas tidak akan diceritakan di book ini karena kisah mereka berbeda dengan kisah OngNiel wkwkwk. Tapi entah kapan juga saya mau bikin ceritanya HAHAHAHA.

Sekali lagi maaf saya harus terburu-buru memasang ending disini :") kalau kalian kecewa sama storynya aku maklum kok...


End file.
